Problem with his Vessel
by Yet Another Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: There's a problem with his vessel, or at least that's what Cas thinks. He keeps getting these stiff problems between his thighs! So what happens when he goes to Dean for a little help? Even worse, what happens when Heaven finds out about such "forbidden acts?" Naturally, all hell breaks loose! Rated M: Smut and Language. Top!Dean Bottom!Cas WingsKink, Angel in Heat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

There was something wrong with his vessel, or at least, that's what the angel had convinced himself.

No matter what he did… _it_ kept happening.

_It… _was so uncomfortable… There seemed to be no rhyme or reason… it just happened. And to Castiel it seemed like it was starting to happen more and more.

So what was it exactly? Well, not even Cas himself really understood. It was a discomfort that started between his thighs. It ached, sometimes even twitched, and it was stiff…

It just… would do that, all on its own will. Start bugging him out of nowhere. And now that he seemed to notice it, it was becoming impossible to ignore.

The angel needed help. He was sure that this was a human issue because he had never experienced anything like it before he had taken Jimmy as his vessel. So for him, that meant asking around heaven would be useless. The only other people that Castiel could think to ask were Sam, Dean or Bobby.

Now that he was really thinking about it Cas remembered this happening to him once before… It happened because of the pizza man and the baby sitter… but, he couldn't remember the name that Dean had given the condition. He never told Cas how to solve this issue either… Perhaps Dean was the one he should go to.

* * *

On another hunting trip and it's the same old same old. Research and late nights in a rundown motel with questionable bed sheets and poor air conditioning. The boys, Sam and Dean, had been separated for the first time in a while. It was rare, but it did happen that they would run out of rooms with two single beds, so the brothers had no choice but to shack up in separate rooms.

It was late, getting close to 3 A.M., and Dean was just a little bit more than tipsy. He'd been searching all night, but couldn't seem to come up with anything that matched spot on. Infuriatingly, he seemed to find all kinds of random creatures that shared some similarities with the crimes they had investigated… but no one creature fit the profile. So what, a fucking Monster Mob?

Sam finally shot a text over to Dean claiming that he was giving up for the night and headed to bed. He, annoyingly, suggested that Dean do the same. It didn't help that Dean's short responses back usually had typos… but drinking made things easier to deal with for Dean, and he liked the warmth that spread through him when he started to feel good. So even if it made the keyboard on his phone a little fuzzy… he drank. And that was that.

Dean rubbed his eyes into the rough white towel that hung in the motel bathroom. He had just washed his face… something he seemed to do a lot of when he was feeling stressed… or oily… Somehow cleaning his face made him feel better.

He tried to get the buzzing of all the information he had read about monsters and supernatural beings to stop roaring in his brain, but maybe he was a little too out of it for all that. He really hadn't remembered anything he'd actually read in the last few hours… So why was his head buzzing so much?

Dean turned and headed back toward the bed. He was already stripped down to just a t-shirt and boxers, and with the constant humming of the old run down air conditioner (something he heard a lot more of when he was a kid) he knew he'd be sleeping good tonight.

As he stepped toward the bed he heard a familiar whooshing sound and sure enough, an angel followed. Castiel stood rather close to Dean, making the man jerk a bit in fright.

"Hello Dean," a familiar husky voice called out.

Dean didn't want to do this right now. Cas and all his angel shit could wait until Dean had had at least 4 hours of some good sleep.

Dean stepped back just slightly; mumbling under his breath about the long lost battle of "personal space" and gave Cas a good once over. What? Cas was good looking; he was allowed to look.

So look he did, until he was ready to meet Castiel's disgruntled blue gaze.

"What's up, Cas," Dean practically yawned as he looked longingly at the bed. It looked absolutely perfect for jumping face first into. Cas's face seemed to become even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I've come too late. I'm interfering with your sleep."

Cas turned and acted like he was going to fly off so Dean spoke up, saying, "What is it? Just spit it out."

Cas spun around so quickly that it made Dean feel off balance. The angel was right in front of him in seconds whispering in a tone Dean could barley register and his eyebrows were scrunched together so tightly that Dean almost found it funny…

Well, maybe he would've if Cas getting all up in his personal bubble didn't leave him trying to swallow the sudden dryness in his throat. He shook his head back and forth to try and make his brain work better before throwing his hands up and stopping Cas mid sentence.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell? Slow down, I can barely hear you." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes looking downright caught, like he had his hand in the cookie jar or something.

"Cas, what? What is it," Dean asked. Cas was beginning to make him worry.

"Dean, I think there is something wrong with my vessel."

Dean felt a small kick as adrenaline shot through his body. If Cas thought something was wrong then he was ready to spring into action and help him fix it, 3 A.M. or not.

"Okay, what's happening to you? What do you think is wrong?"

Castiel's eyebrows managed to scrunch together even more than they already were. He gave Dean such a weighted, unhappy look that it actually made Dean feel like he had done something wrong.

Cas opened his trench coat a little bit before looking down at himself. "This keeps happening Dean. I don't… I don't know what it means."

Dean looked at Cas confused. His chest looked fine, his clothes weren't torn. He continued downward trying to see whatever it was that Cas was talking about but nothing really stood out. It wasn't Dean's fault he didn't see it… It was dark out, and the shadow from Castiel's trench coat wasn't helping.

"Cas… I don't see it…," Dean mumbled. His eyes were burning with the need to sleep and the beer was making him a little woozy.

Cas moved closer to Dean, standing inches in front of him. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist and pulled it to his crotch. It happened so fast that Dean didn't even have time to think. And holy hell… The angel was hard, hard as a fucking rock behind his tight black slacks. Dean felt his entire body spike with shock and embarrassment. Cas was so fucking horny that he was rubbing Dean's hand against it without really knowing what the hell he was doing!

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean shouted, pushing the angel away from him a bit and turning away to try and compose himself. Cas was… rubbing his dick… in Dean's hand… asking for help?

What?

Dean tried the thought once more, hoping this time it would make sense.

Cas… was horny and was asking Dean for help?

What the hell?!

"I apologize Dean, was I too straightforward?"

"Ff—Cas?! You… you can't do that kind of thing to people. It's, I don't know, sexual harassment."

"I apologize Dean; I… don't know how to make it stop. I remembered this happening from the pizza man video I watched… and I thought you could help me."

WHAT THE FUCK!

Was Cas asking him to role play or something, why was he bringing up porn scenarios?! This just kept getting worse.

Dean's skin was probably glowing bright red with embarrassment with the way Cas was talking to him. He didn't even know the weight of his words! Was he coming on to Dean? No way – there's no way that Cas would have enough brains to do such a thing.

Dean took a breath and finally looked back at the angel who was staring at him in desperation in front of him.

"Please Dean, tell me what to do."

Perhaps it was all that warm alcohol burning in his chest, or maybe it was the fact that Dean's brain was having a horned-up hay day with all the visual's that Cas was throwing his way. But, Dean definitely liked the way the angel was practically begging him to help him take care of it… and…

Dean shook his head, trying to dislodge his thoughts and toss them out his ears. This had to be the alcohol talking, there's no way he was going to jerk Cas off. End of story. Good-bye.

"Cas… you're just horny," Dean finally said. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Dean was able to cover most of his own confusion with a laugh. Even with how weird this was, it was hilarious.

"What do I do to turn it off," Cas asked. He still held his trench coat open and stared down at his crotch. When he turned his body a certain way Dean could clearly see the defined bulge that he had somehow missed earlier. Then, holy hell, he saw it twitch behind Cas's pants. His knees felt weak, and the alcohol telling him to jump that poor angel's bones was getting louder and louder. The room swayed a little.

"You have… to masturbate."

Cas looked up at him completely blank, "Dean?"

"Are you -?!" fucking kidding me, was what he was going to say. But Dean stopped himself and sighed. He was going to need a lot more to drink after all of this.

"You have to touch it. Rub it and whatever until you finish," Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The sound of a belt clinking brought his attention running back. Cas was trying to undo his belt right then and there!

"Cas! Oh Jesus, no! Not here, you're supposed to do that kind of thing in private!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I-"

"Look, I get it, just get out of here okay? And don't say anything about this to anyone. You hear?"

Dean was shoving Cas in hopes of making the angel take flight; instead he was just kind of pushing him toward the corner of the wall. Dean practically smashed into Cas when he seemingly turned his strength back on.

"Dean, I do not think I can accomplish this task on my own. I've never performed masturbation. Can you assist me?"

Dean burst out laughing. This was all way too much to be serious. Maybe this was a trickster prank. Or – well. Could angels even have sex? Was that … allowed?

Dean mentally slapped himself.

"Cas, do you realize what you're asking me to do? Friends don't normally do this for each other. This is… sexual. It's more for people you're attracted to…," Dean's words were kind of spilling out of his mouth in a rush.

"Dean I would hardly say we can be categorized as "normal friends"," Cas said.

Holy shit, he really wanted this. He was downright asking Dean to jerk him off.

"I just need you to show me how to do it… Once I understand I will take care of it myself. Please show me Dean."

Alright, fuck it. If he was going to outright ask for it Dean was going to do it. He liked Cas, he wasn't going to lie, and he'd definitely been curious as to what the angel was packing. If Cas wanted him to jerk him off he was going to, and that was that.

"Do not tell anyone about this… okay," Dean said, stepping toward the other man.

"Y-yes. I won't tell anyone."

Cas felt his back bump into the wall and didn't realize that Dean had been moving forward and he had been moving backward. The hungry look in Dean's eyes was making him nervous… but even that didn't seem to make sense as to why. He wanted Dean's help… right?

One thing was for sure, he wanted this taken care of. It was aching him.

Dean stood in front of him, not looking Cas in the eyes. He reached forward for Castiel's pants button. Cas was unsure, but he remained silent as Dean quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

Just having them unzipped had made it feel much better! Cas felt the strange thing almost twitching happily to have a little bit of freedom. Dean laughed under his breath but Castiel said nothing. He was endlessly curious about what could be funny about this strange problem, but Dean was so focused on what he was doing that Cas didn't want to disrupt him.

Dean's shoulders came much closer to Castiel's face. It was almost like a hug, of sorts. Dean had leaned forward, pushing Cas's back against the wall behind him and pulling his hips forward slightly. One of Dean's hands was on the wall close to Cas's ear, and his other was the one leading the effort to remove Cas's pants. He was almost "trapped" by Dean... and he liked it.

"Now, this is going to feel good so… don't be embarrassed to make sounds."

Cas felt his brow furrow, but he trusted Dean. He was sure that he would know better than anyone how good it could feel. He wondered though, how it could be good enough to make him want to make noise… like, was he going to start cheering?

Before Cas could really ask questions he felt Dean's fingers brushing along the inside of his now unzipped pants. Dean seemed to just be… feeling around.

Cas was about to ask if everything was in order down there, when Dean spoke saying, "Spread your legs."

Cas followed Dean's orders and spread his legs apart, and Dean took his pants and boxers and pulled them down until they naturally stopped on Cas's spread thighs.

Castiel didn't even realize that this kind of situation might call for one to feel embarrassed, but he was very aware that he was much more exposed than he'd even been in his human vessel. Both he and Dean seemed to examine what he had going on downstairs before Dean finally reached forward and took the stiff, twitching problem in his hand.

Dean started slowly, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, he would pause to touch other places and massage it in different spots, but he always returned to the slow tug against it. Cas felt his breathing speeding up, his body seemed to break out in shivers with how good he was suddenly feeling, and he began to worry.

Dean felt the angel tensing up and leaned in closer. "You're okay. This is supposed to happen." He saod and he began to feel Cas relax a little again.

"How does it feel?"

Cas's eyes were closed and his brow was deeply furrowed… "It feels… good Dean," Cas grunted and then his brow furrowed even more. "Can you -," He looked up into Dean's eyes unsure. "Can you grip it tighter," He whispered.

Dean's body was smashed with a surge of hormones. If he wasn't turned on before well, he was now. Cas was asking him to go harder? Already?! They had just started!

Dean bit his lip a little and complied; tightening his grip around Castiel's manhood. A noise of pleasure burst from the angel, making Cas looked a bit scared. But he nodded his head, saying "Yes, Dean, like that."

God, Dean's body felt like he was on fire. He leaned more into Cas, taking in his scent, and slowly starting to speed up his tempo against the angel's erection. Somewhere along the line Cas reached forward, gripping the back of Dean's t-shirt tightly. Castiel's other hand was wrapped around Dean's literally following along with every pull and tug Dean gave him.

His forehead was buried in Dean's shoulder, and whenever he could manage to open his eyes he would see Dean's hand sliding and feel an even stronger rush of pleasure.

Cas was moaning and moving his hips to thrust into Dean's hand. Dean couldn't help but drink in every second of his pleasure. It was hard for him not to make noises himself, just hearing Cas's enjoyment was making it hard for Dean to breathe.

He would move his hands certain ways and try certain things just to see if he could make the angel moan a little more. See if he could get him just a little bit more excited. Every sound Cas made was like a prize.

It didn't take long until Dean was straining against his boxers… But he couldn't think about that, not when Cas just moaned his name.

"Dean, something's… happening, I- can feel it."

It started with small dribbles of heat that seemed to make Dean able to slide even faster. Castiel wondered why he seemed to be getting wet down there, but the way Dean was speeding up and squeezing… he wasn't sure if he actually cared. Still, Cas could feel the heat building inside him, just under his stomach.

Dean knew long before Cas started telling him, he could tell by how desperately he was thrusting into his hand. Despite Cas's warnings Dean maintained his speed. He leaned heavily into the angel, breathing against his neck and gripping every part of him as he slid his hand back and forth.

Cas was panting, his shoulders were shaking and his grip on Dean was getting tighter. First Dean felt his body begin to stiffen and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Cas was clenching his muscles, leaning back toward the wall, showing off his throat as he moaned to the ceiling, "Dean," he whined, "Dean, Dean," Cas kept warning and Dean was clinging to every sound, watching every breath.

"It's alright Cas, just let it happen."

Cas was moaning so loudly, it was like it vibrated in Dean's bones. Cas was pulling at Dean's shirt and arching, mumbling all kinds of things as he sought some kind of permission from Dean to cum. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes rolling back into his head.

"I don't –" He breathed, "I don't want to hold it anymore."

Dean heard himself moaning at that. Damn, Cas was too much.

"Then don't," was all Dean could think to say and sure enough the angel was coming in seconds, spurting and moaning as he finally let go. A moan burst from his chest as he finished, his body quaking as Dean milked him for every drop. Castiel's legs shivered like they had been holding too much weight as Cas leaned heavily against the wall behind him.

Cas kept his eyes closed and lived out every moment of his orgasm. He thrusted into Dean's hand until he became too sensitive for it to feel good. He clung tightly to Dean, breathing heavily against him.

"Thank you, Dean, thank you," Cas kept moaning over and over again.

Dean held the angel for a few moments, before slowly pulling away. He headed straight for the bathroom to wash his hands. When he finished he spun around to find Cas standing right in front of him, clean and composed as if nothing happened.

"Dean, thank you. That was… remarkable," Cas spoke, looking rather proud of himself. He had a dopey look in his eyes, and his lids were a little heavy. "I feel much better. And the problem went away."

"Like I said, don't mention it… to anyone."

"So that is how masturbation is performed?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sort of, it'll be masturbation when you do it alone."

Cas squinted and gave an affirmative nod.

"Dean? Do you require assistance," Cas asked suddenly. Dean followed Cas's finger to the bulge in his own boxers.

"What- no! Cas! Get out of here," Dean huffed, heading toward the bed. He covered his crotch with his hands to keep Cas from looking. "I'm going to bed."

Dean collapsed onto his motel bed and smiled a little when he heard Cas say, "Sleep well, Dean," before whooshing away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Dean stood under the shower head, massaging shampoo through his hair. Cas hadn't been back to see him about any problems for close to two weeks now. So Dean couldn't help but think that the angel was taking care of things himself now.

Still whenever Sam was going to be out of the motel for a while getting something, Dean would please himself and his mind would wander from bouncing boobs to Cas gripping and rocking his hips into his hand.

Dean tried not to think of him in such a way, but it was nearly impossible to get the imagery of Cas panting and thrusting with lustful blue eyes out of his mind.

Sometimes when Dean touched himself he would remember the way Cas's hand hung to his, as if following along with each of Dean's tugs.

It was almost a shame that Cas seemed to have it all figured out.

But, at the same time, whenever Cas would pop up with useful info, or whenever Dean had to call him for something, the way the two acted around each other was… different.

Cas stood closer, and well… Dean didn't seem to mind as much. And god, the looks. Sometimes Cas would look at Dean like he downright wanted Dean to jump him right then and there. How was Dean supposed to deal with that kind of thing? He wanted to jump Cas's bones… but he always popped up when others were around.

Dean had never really felt that way about Cas before, or well, if he had, he was good and pushing it far, far away. But now, now that Dean had the taste for it… It was driving him insane. He just wanted to touch him again, just once would do him. Because he realized, he didn't really hear the sounds of Cas's moan's, he didn't really see the pleasure take over his body… He was so busy trying to help him … so busy focusing on what he was doing… that he almost was too caught up to really enjoy Cas's pleasure.

Of course, what he did remember of it all was downright sexy. But he wanted more, hell, he was downright craving it.

But masturbation was all Dean really had. They'd been too busy trying to sort out this whole Monster Mob case, with several more cases on top of it. They barely had time for beer and babes anymore.

All this thought about it was begin to stir in Dean's groin. He knew Sam was asleep, while Dean could run on 4 hours of Z 's, Sam needed more like 6. Who knows, maybe it's because he's so freakishly tall? Asleep or not, he was right outside the door, making it feel more like a task than a reward…

Dean closed his eyes, allowing his hand to drift to his crotch. Task or not, Dean wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

Castiel sat quietly in the motel room that the boys were sharing. The air conditioning was running softly and Sam was snoring every now and then. It was so strange to Cas how humans had to stop and close their eyes for such a long time before they could run again. He could barely keep his eyes closed for a few minutes… everything about the world was fascinating in its own little way.

He could hear the shower running and he knew that Dean was within the water. This was also strange to Castiel. If humans could just zap themselves clean and always be full of energy… wouldn't they be more efficient?

Cas rubbed his palms against his pants. He was sweating. He didn't like it when his vessel did this. Not only was he sweating but he was also experiencing a problem, much like the problem that he had seen Dean about a few weeks ago.

The angel was feeling much more anxious than normal. He'd been wanting Dean to help him again with his problems for some time now… but… he wasn't sure how to ask. Dean asked him not to bring it up anymore… and he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the subject.

Castiel's ears picked up a sound through the door, a sound that any human would have missed. Dean had groaned within the shower, much like how Cas had groaned when Dean assisted him with his problem.

Maybe Dean was dealing with a problem now?

The angel popped out of the bedroom and into the locked bathroom. He could see Dean's silhouette through the grungy shower curtain. Dean groaned again, much quieter this time, and Cas decided to make his presence known.

"Hello Dean," he said, speaking just loud enough that Dean would hear him over the hum of the water.

There was a strange array of sounds from Dean swearing and things falling to the floor before Dean finally jerked the shower curtain back to reveal his face.

"Cas," he hissed in a loud whisper, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you Dean."

"Well yeah! I can see that," Dean huffed and Cas noticed that Dean's face appeared to be a little bit red, "I'm a little busy though, wait for me to get out."

"That's alright," Cas said. Before Dean could even formulate a sentence Cas disappeared from sight and reappeared inside the shower with Dean.

He was still fully dressed… and Dean wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset about that little fact. It didn't make it any less awkward, that's for sure. Dean noticed right away that the angel was looking at his body. Up and down, left and right, his blue eyes seemed to slowly sweep over him. Dean was almost frozen in shock and embarrassment. He wasn't actually embarrassed that he was naked, Dean was quite confident about his body. It was really more of the fact that it was Cas… and that he was staring at Dean like he was some kind of piece of artwork. There wasn't really lust in his eyes, like Dean would expect from one of his many past lovers, it was just as if Cas was studying him.

He watched Cas's brow furrow, his mouth hanging open just slightly, like the wheels inside his mind were slowly turning. Dean couldn't help but stare as water from the shower spotted Cas's trench coat and hung to his lips, it made Dean lick his own lips… was he wanting a kiss?

There was a little popping sound, and Cas was suddenly completely naked as well.

"Dude, what the hell," Dean shouted in a harsh whisper, he turned so that he was facing away from Cas. It was so difficult to deal with an angel with no sense of human embarrassment.

"What Dean? Is this not correct? You are doing the same…"

"Yes, oh my god Cas, it's correct," Dean huffed. "Do you remember when I helped you with your problem? When I told you that it was something that this kind of thing was sexual? And not for normal friends," Dean was making eye contact with Cas now, trying to scare him with intensity.

But Cas was an egg that didn't have the common sense to crack, so he just squinted back at Dean while he spoke. "I thought we agreed that we are more than normal friends?"

"Cas?! What the hell? It's not normal for guys to… jerk each other off unless their like… in some kind of sexual relationship. Same with sharing a shower…"

Cas looked down at his body, almost looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Dean, I was unaware."

Dean huffed a loud sigh, and turned to look at Cas again. "What do you want?"

Cas only seemed to become even more ashamed. "I came to ask you to help me again… I know I said I only needed you to show me… but I can't seem to replicate the same amount of pleasure as I received from you. Am I doing it incorrectly, I… I would like your assistance again, but I now understand that it is out of place."

Dean felt his eyes widen. He had been wanting to do this again with Cas… right?

Was this his last chance? Especially now that he had said all of those things… Cas would probably never ask again.

"That's because masturbating and having someone do it for you are two totally different things Cas."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched into a hard line, his face took on the look of something like a sad puppy.

Dean was feeling all kinds of crazy things. Horny, being the top of that list. But besides that, he was also becoming very agitated. Cas had interrupted him while he was trying to… solve his own problem, and now he was dancing around the fact that even though it's "wrong" he still wants Dean to do it for him.

"Okay, look Cas… I liked helping you out the other day. Are you hoping to make this a regular thing?"

Dean had intended to continue that sentence, but Cas cut him off.

"I thoroughly enjoyed you helping me. I seem to get these problems when I'm around you Dean… My body… it seems to desire you ..."

Dean felt a wave of dizziness making him sway. Did Cas just say in so many words that being around Dean made him get all hot under the collar? Was he literally saying Dean turned him on?

How the fuck do you turn on an angel? Like, Dean wasn't exactly trying to seduce Cas… so… what?!

"Cas… if you want this to be a thing it has to be kept a secret. You are not allowed to ask me for help in front of Sam or Bobby, or anybody… okay?"

"Can I ask Sam for assistance?"

"Hell no," Dean suddenly shouted. Cas jumped a bit at the sudden volume change. Then he noticed that Dean's face was turning a bit red.

"I'll be the one to help you… so don't ask anyone else to… okay?"

"Okay Dean."

Dean chewed his lip for a second unsure, he was having trouble keeping his eyes focused on Castiel's face when his body was nude and wet with shower water right in front of him.

"You uh… you wanna do the same thing as last time," Dean mumbled, Cas tilted his head to the side, squinting at Dean.

"Are there different ways of doing it?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing… He noticed Cas getting a bit disgruntled and smiled, but Cas looked to the floor.

"Just… do what you would do with any other human…"

Dean wondered if Cas's heart was beating as fast as his was. He moved until he was right in front of Cas, the shower water hitting mostly his back, and he leaned in. The air around them became electric as they stood just a few inches apart from one another. Dean suddenly thought of Cas kissing Meg in front of him shortly after seeing the porno of the pizza man and the babysitter… He wondered how Cas tasted… he wanted to taste his entire body.

Dean leaned forward and bumped their lips together, letting the skin stick before pulling back and leaning back in for another bump, this continued until Cas seemed to let out a low grunt of need, and Dean finally leaned forward shoving their lips together.

Dean enjoyed kissing just a much as the next guy, but Cas must've _really _liked it, because when Dean licked against Castiel's mouth the angel moaned and rocked his hips forward into Dean's.

Electricity surged through Dean's entire body and he rocked back. It took Cas a few minutes to realize to open his mouth to Dean's tongue instead of just letting him lick his lips, but once their tongues finally collided Cas seemed to get the idea.

He was all over Dean then, pulling his body close and sliding a hand into his hair. It made Dean feel like he was going to explode and he too pulled Cas close to him.

Castiel's erection rubbed against his own, and Dean had to remind himself that little Sammy was right outside and would wake up if he moaned the way he wanted to. He shoved Cas back against the wall of the shower and slide his hand down his waist. Their lips stayed connected until Dean finally got a hold of Cas's erection. That's when Cas gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Dean.

Dean began to kiss and lick at Cas's neck, but being that his skin was wet, he could tell that Cas was more into what Dean's hand was doing than his mouth. Caught up in the rush of hearing Castiel's little moans and grunts had Dean practically forgetting where he was and who he was with. He began to bite at Cas's neck, tugging lightly at his skin with his teeth. Cas moaned deeply at that, his hand sliding up Dean's back before wrapping around the back of his neck.

He heard Cas mutter his name under his breath and Dean whispered, "Shh, Don't forget Sam will hear us."

"I should not make sounds this time?"

Dean squeezed Castiel's erection just to tease him, "You can make sounds, just don't wake Sam."

Cas nodded his head. And Dean began to repeat his actions the same way he did the first time he helped Cas solve his problem. Cas grunted and moaned, pulling Dean as close as he could get the man. He spread his legs and held onto Dean's wrist like he had before. He hoped that maybe if he held onto Dean's hand while he pleased him, maybe he'd learn to make it feel as good as Dean made him feel.

Dean's hand was sliding so much better than it had the first time, and Cas could barely keep up. He wondered if it was the running water adding to his pleasure, or just his excitement to have Dean touching him again. He found that he wanted more. Cas shifted a little so that Dean could touch him easier, and when he did he felt Dean's problem brushing against his body.

Suddenly Cas felt horrible! All this time Dean was trying to take care of Cas's problem while ignoring his very own. Through the haze of the constant pleasure that Dean was providing him, Cas reached forward and took Dean's problem into his hand and tried to mimic what Dean was doing to him.

Dean froze, Cas's hand had just wrapped around him and was beginning to slide. It made Dean's heart jump. He leaned into Cas, letting the angel please him and moaning under his breath. He forced himself to not overreact. Sure it was crazy that he and Cas were actually doing this, but hey, it felt good, even if he could tell that this was Cas's first time doing this.

When Dean remembered that he was supposed to be helping Cas instead of just letting the angel assist him, he began to start moving his hand again, and it wasn't long until they were both thrusting against each other and moaning quietly into each others' ears.

Whenever Dean would speed up, Cas would do the same… Everything that Dean managed to do, Cas mimicked. But as they sped up and Dean really began to focus on Castiel's throbbing manhood, the less Cas seemed able to keep up with him. He felt the angel shivering, and watched as he leaned back gasping with an open mouth.

"Cas, your hand stopped," Dean hummed in the angel's ear. He watched as Cas was overtaken by the pleasure Dean was feeding him. He was surprised that Cas was lasting as long as he was.

"D-dean," Cas whined, "I can't, I'm gonna…"

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Dean reached down with his free hand and picked up where Cas left off. He wasn't too far behind the angel himself.

"Hold it back Cas," Dean said with a moan as he pumped himself along with the angel, if he could just get Cas to wait a few more minutes then they could finish together.

He felt Cas jerk and moan deeply. "Dean, I can't- I need…"

Dean opened his eyes as Cas began to cum, his body clinging to Dean just for the support to stand. His eyes rolled back as Dean continued to pull more and more out of him. Cas panted in his ear, and Dean was cumming shortly after. They held and rocked against each other for a long time. When they both seemed to come down Cas looked into Dean's eyes worried.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I couldn't wait anymore," Cas was saying, looking ashamed of himself.

Dean laughed at how serious he was being. "Cas, it's okay. I'm not mad, it happens."

Cas visibly relaxed. "I held on as long as I could..."

Dean pulled away from Cas laughing, he rinsed off under the water before shutting the shower off and turning back to Cas.

"So… you're sure that this is something that you wanna make… a thing?"

"Yes Dean, I rather enjoy solving problems with you."

Dean looked at Cas for a long time without saying anything…

What was this? Why were they doing this?

"Just remember the rules okay?"

Cas nodded.

"Now get out of here before Sam catches us."

Cas smiled at him for a moment, and then, he was gone.

* * *

Alright, there's chapter two!

Let me know what you think! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They'd been at it for a long time now, Cas and Dean, and somehow they managed to go without getting caught.

Sometimes Cas would pop in and it would be strictly business. Sometimes he wouldn't show up for a week or so because all the Heaven drama would keep him too busy. Sometimes right before he would fly off after a 'strictly business' visit he would give Dean a look, and sure enough, later that night, he would pop up with a problem that only Dean could solve.

It was so hot. But at the same time it was getting a little boring. Dean and Cas had mostly stuck to hand jobs and kissing. Dean was too embarrassed to try anything else with him. For some fucked up reason to Dean, doing anything else seemed too serious. Right now they were just helping each other out… but if it went further… then what was it?

Another thing was, Dean didn't want Cas to be one of his many just passing lovers. He wanted whatever this strange sexual bond was to stay this way. He thought that if he and the angel went any further… well, it would ruin what they had… Change things somehow.

Talk about no chick flick moments…

Dean was being a regular girl about this.

But he couldn't help it… he liked Cas… more than he ever wanted to admit. And with the angel being such a virgin, he didn't even know that there were other ways that he and Dean could please each other.

For Dean though, it was getting harder to resist.

What was he going to do?!

This seemed to be getting out of control.

* * *

Dean and Sam had finally settled in to their newest shared motel room. Sam, who seemed to have a thorn up his ass about this monster mob case, decided to head out to the local library for some decent internet connection as soon as they walked through the door. Sam promised to bring home some food, and that he'd only be an hour or so.

Either way, Dean was now left all alone.

That is, until the sound of wings flowed past his ears.

God, what great timing, Dean hadn't seen Cas in a few days and was dying to touch him again. He walked up behind the man and slid his arms around him, burying his face in Cas's neck.

Cas grabbed at the hands around his torso and started acting like he wanted to pull away.

"Sam's out," Dean murmured into his skin and he felt the angel relax a little.

"Dean, I came with information, It's-" Cas let out a sudden gasp of breath when Dean's hand began to rub right against his groin. "It's important," Cas tried, already seeming a bit weak and hard as Dean continued to rub. The angel never truly fought him off.

"It can wait." Dean said, now full on groping the angel through his slacks. "It seems that you have a problem anyway."

"That's your fault Dean," Cas whined.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, he managed to find the head of Cas's dick through his slacks and when he focused on it for a few seconds Cas somewhat lost his balance and was leaning forward against a small bar that the motel room came with.

Dean decided to just keep it up. He wasn't sure why, but today he really wanted to push Cas's buttons, just to see what would happen. He stayed right up against the angel's back, teasing him through his slacks.

It was amusing really, just how much torture Cas was willing to take. He never said a word to Dean while the man palmed him through his pants. He just blushed deeply and moaned. Dean wondered if Cas would let him get him off in his pants, but just as the thought crossed his mind the angel finally cracked.

"Please Dean, touch me."

What was it with this angel and his way with words? Never ashamed to say what he wanted. It was so fucking hot. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure just from the gruffness of Cas's voice. He inhaled deeply, and reached around the man, undoing his pants, shoving them downward.

He undid his own pants for good measure. He wasn't really sure where this was going to day, but if Cas wanted to touch him back, Dean would give him easy access. He adjusted himself so that when he thrusted up against Cas's backside it would rub him in all the right ways.

Dean let go of Cas and started unbuttoning his shirt, touching the skin underneath.

"Cas, turn around," Dean said.

Cas did right away, looking up at Dean with blue eyes ablaze with sex. Dean forced himself to ignore the look in the angels eyes, and leaned forward licking at Castiel's nipples. The angel shuddered immediately and started moaning, pushing against Dean's shoulder like he wanted the hunter to stop.

"You don't like it," Dean questioned, looking up at Castiel's face. He was biting at his lips.

"I-I do…" Cas gasped.

Dean's head was spinning. He pulled away from him and spun Cas back around the way he was before. He went back to undoing his pants and made them drop to the floor. He took his Cas's erection in his hand and touched him directly.

Cas chewed on his fist, whining. "Did I upset you Dean? … You turned me back around."

"No," Dean responded, biting the angels shoulders through his coat. "I liked you better this way."

Cas looked over shoulder at Dean for a second. Dean tightened his grip around Cas's groin making the angel bite at his lips to keep from making sounds.

"Why are you holding back, let me hear you moan," Dean spoke, beginning a slow tug against the angel. Dean witnessed the rare sight of Cas turning red in the face.

"Yes, Dean," was all he said.

Dean kept up pace, trying to get the angel close as fast as he could… just so he could tease him. And when he noticed that Cas was beginning to dribble precum in his hand, Dean pulled away.

Now he was just looking at the angel, watching him rock into the air with need.

"Dean," he murmured, looking over his shoulder at him. His eyes were glazed and filled with lust. "Dean…"

"What Cas?"

"You stopped…"

"Yeah, I did."

Dean caught Cas reaching for it himself, like he was going to touch himself instead of waiting for Dean to finish it. Dean moved forward and blocked Castiel's hands from meeting his twitching need.

"Dean, please… please… it's aching. Finish it…"

God hearing Castiel beg was stronger than any liquor that Dean could buy, just hearing the need in his voice had Dean soaring higher than a kite. He rocked forward against the angel, making Cas moan out just because he could feel how excited Dean was…

Just because Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to take things further with Cas than this, he wanted to keep himself entertained.

Dean took Cas's member back in his hand and began again. Making the angel shiver in his grasp. Dean nuzzled his neck, licking and biting at the skin.

Cas moaned out his name, and Dean thrusted against his back again, rubbing against him and his stupid coat. He felt drunk, Cas was making him drunk… all the noises and all the friction… it was too much.

Dean pulled Cas as much into his body as he could, and with his free hand he reached forward and began to stroke his torso. He squeezed at his nipples and kept his pace on his manhood so slow that there was no way Cas could come.

It was making the angel produce the most intoxicating noises. He whined Dean's name and pushed himself back against Dean's straining erection in his pants.

God, Dean wanted to fuck him so badly.

"Dean, please…," Cas begged again, his hand wrapping around Dean's and trying to convince him to move faster.

Dean laughed and bit at Cas's ear before picking up his speed making Cas pant heavily. He kept his legs spread and moaned whenever Dean did something he really liked.

Dean continued to slide his free hand up higher and higher. Touching Cas's lips and slipping his fingers into the angel's open mouth. He rubbed his fingers against the roof of Castiel's mouth, making the angel moan and shiver even more.

Cas seemed to like anything Dean did to him, no matter if Dean found it somewhat strange or not. One thing was for sure, hearing his broken cries of pleasure through Deans fingers was even hotter than just hearing them at all.

Dean was finding it easier and easier to slide his hand back and forth as Cas whined, and knew that the angel wouldn't last much longer.

Cas was rocking heavily into Dean's hand and Dean was caught up in his wave, rocking along with him. Dean couldn't stop now, it was a rhythm, and Dean was becoming overwhelmed with Cas's voice calling as he thrusted. He was already going nuts with the friction against his straining erection. He was feeling it too, that heat growing in his stomach.

"Dean, I need to…"

Dean felt his eyes rolling back as Cas warned of his closeness. It only made him want him more. It only made him rock harder.

"Dean… I-"

Dean didn't say anything because he liked to watch the angel squirm as need overtook him. He wondered what the angel would do if he didn't say anything at all.

"Please, Dean… I must…"

"God dammit Cas," Dean moaned, he was overwhelmed. He wanted to let go himself, and hearing Cas beg like that…

"Dean…"

Suddenly Dean was cumming, jerking and spasming as he finished.

God he hated the feeling of cumming in his pants, but damn it felt so good. Cas must of taken Dean's cumming as an unspoken okay for him to finish as well, because he was cumming into Dean's hand in minutes, rocking and whispering things Dean couldn't quite understand.

The two stayed huddled against the bar and each other for a good few minutes… sweating and panting… before Dean finally found the strength to pull away.

Damn, that was a hot one. Perhaps the hottest one so far… well, maybe not… the shower had been pretty hot… Dean smiled.

Cas magically cleaned himself up, but Dean had to walk over to the dresser to find a new pair of underwear and pants to wear. He began to change, using a nearby towel to clean himself up, while the angel watched him.

Cas sat down beside him on the bed, leaning against Dean without saying a word. Dean looked over at the angel silently sitting beside him before pulling on his fresh pair of jeans. He sat back down and looked at Cas.

"You alright?"

"Yes Dean, that was quite unexpected."

Dean smiled and let his memory replay the sweet sound of Cas begging him. Dean was going to come back with a witty comment but when he met the angel's gaze, he knew that it was back to strictly business.

When Cas told Dean everything that he had originally wanted to say, Dean felt stress beginning to weigh him down.

"I'm glad we solved some problems," Cas finally admitted, "because I don't know when I'll be back… It may be a while."

They looked at each other for a long time.

"I'll miss ya, man." Dean said suddenly, the words spilling out of his mouth. He mentally kicked himself.

"I'll miss you too Dean." Cas smiled down at his lap, his eyes crinkling with his happiness. Dean could only blush.

"For now, I must go."

And before Dean could really say goodbye, Cas was gone. The bed still slightly sunken in from where he sat.

Well fuck, there was that. All that fun and now he was gone for who knows how long…

Why was Dean so upset anyway? It was just Cas…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean had had his eyes on her all night. She was dancing around the small bar with a short skirt and a low cut top that was driving him insane.

He knew that she was feeling it too, the electric tension between them, and he felt the zap every time her eyes slide into contact with his before darting away.

He would have her; it was only a matter of time before he would have her.

Perhaps he should've thought of Cas… but he didn't. The angel never even crossed his mind. Not when he called Sam to arrange an empty hotel room, not when she plopped into the impala, filling his baby with her sweet scent.

No. For whatever reason Cas didn't cross his mind until the end.

She was a loud one, and it made Dean feel like he was doing an excellent job. He had her laying on the bed on her back, while he stood at the end of the bed. With his feet firmly on the ground he was able to aim right for her pleasure spot and fill the woman with pleasure.

Her breasts bouncing and Dean dizzy with lust and just _thrusts _away from finishing… that's when Cas crossed his mind. But even that's only because he popped into the room.

The girl he was nailing… damn, what was her name…? She never even saw him. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, back arched, she was way too far gone to notice the man appearing out of thin air. Dean saw him though. He heard the sound of wings whoosing past his ears, he felt his body tense up, and when he turned his head just slightly… there was Cas.

It was only a few seconds, but it was enough. Cas had his head tilted to the side as Dean thrusted into the woman, his blue eyes traveled Dean's body in lust and confusion. He seemed to focus on where Dean was thrusting into… talk about embarrassing… and then his eyes traveled up Dean's stomach to his face.

When their eyes met there was some much bewilderment… so much arousal, so much betrayal… all coming from the angel. Dean gasped but before he could think he was cumming. It was all happening so fast, he wasn't even sure if this was real…

His body took over then and his eyes closed as he was overcome with pleasure. He trembled and opened his eyes as soon as he could… but Cas was already gone.

* * *

Cas smiled to himself. Finally he was back on Earth.

His father's wonderful creation…

The angel took in a gulp of fresh air. Sure it wasn't fresher than anything he'd ever breathed in on heaven, but… perhaps the slight pollution… the traces of just cooked meals… the smells of sweat… the bits of human existence that lingered in the air… they brought such life to this earth, and it made the air here something that Castiel began to love.

Not only was he finally out of heaven and back to God's green earth, but he was going to get to see Dean.

It had been such a long time since Cas had seen him, he wanted to talk, to listen and hear his gruff voice…

To problem solve… goodness; it had been a long time since he'd done that. He could hardly wait to get Dean's rough hands on his body, to feel that rush of pleasure and the heat overtaking them both… he yearned for Dean's touch.

The Winchester's weren't always easy to find, but Cas had his ways… and when he finally did find Dean, Cas was a bit… overwhelmed.

His rock hard body, glistening with sweat, his eyes closed in bliss, his penis filling up the woman he was thrusting into… It assaulted his eyes all at once, and it almost seemed too harsh to be real.

He was solving problems with her… that was very clear to Cas. The rest didn't make much sense.

What was this exactly? He was… within her? Pushing a piece of his body into hers over and over?

Why had Dean not pushed that piece of his body into him? Was this something only men and woman could achieve? Did he not wish to be within Cas?

Well? Perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps this wasn't a more _advanced_ way to problem solve… maybe they were doing something else. But that couldn't be true, Dean was making all those sounds, those lustful noises he made whenever he thought Cas wasn't really listening… he was making those for her…

Cas's face prickled with anger and betrayal… was he not good enough for Dean? Had Dean purposefully kept this… next level of problem solving from him? Was he not comfortable enough to go further with him?

And if so … why? He and Dean had been solving problems together for so long now… and now Dean had found someone else… ?

Cas saw Dean's body tense up and suddenly they were staring into each other's eyes. Dean appeared utterly overcome with guilt.

Cas tilted his head trying to determine exactly what was running through Dean's mind. Why did he look so guilty? Why did he tell Cas not to solve problems with others if he was going to use others to solve his…?

Cas felt his mouth open to say something, but he was overwhelmed again when Dean was suddenly crying out in pleasure. The woman had helped him solve his problem…

He watched Dean crumble into his own pleasure. His back arched back and his eyes rolled closed… Cas felt anger again… This woman… filling Dean with such pleasure, such bliss… and she, receiving that same bliss from Dean when she knew nothing of just how special Dean Winchester really was…

She did not deserve to know Dean in such a way…

Cas fond his broken and battered soul within the flames of hell and set him free… and yet this woman was the one being rewarded by his pleasure? He chose her… or did she cause the problem for him herself…?

Cas clenched his fists and looked to the floor, he flew from the room before Dean could open his eyes…

He couldn't handle seeing that dopey smile that would play across the hunter's face after he came down from the high. He didn't want to see his pleasure hazed eyes looking into that woman's eyes like Dean would sometimes look at him. He didn't want to hear that faint laugh of relief when Dean made a comment about how much better he felt…

Those were Cas's things; things that Dean was only supposed to share with him.

Then a horrible thought danced across the angel's mind. It was his fault. Dean did this because Cas had been away for too long. He needed someone else… and went out and found one…

* * *

Uh-oh, there's trouble brewing for our favorite duo!

Sorry for the wait!

Have any requests for the story and what you want to see happen next? I'm not totally sure what to do next... so leave some ideas!

Otherwise, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It took two days. Two long, horrible days.

He and Sam finally wrapped up the whole "Monster Mob" ordeal. They managed to take out all the monsters involved and they were even able to solve one other case that they had fallen behind on. Finally they were all caught up and in a strange limbo of waiting for word from either Heaven or Hell to spring into their next case. But for now, all was quiet… all seemed clear.

Sam was flipping through the newspaper in the impala while Dean waited in the little hotel's lobby. He returned with two separate room keys.

"All out of doubles," Sam said as Dean tossed him his room key.

Gee that boy was smart as a tack wasn't he?

The truth was, Dean just needed some alone time to talk to Cas, but Sam didn't have to know everything now did he? So he lied and told his brother he was right.

"There might be a case two states over," Sam said, "looks pretty bloody. Wanna head there in the morning?"

"Sure thing, but for now… sleep," Dean said, smiling at his brother. It was a little past 10 p.m. and wrapping up those cases had Dean beat… but he knew that his mind wouldn't rest until he set things right with Cas.

"It looks like vampires, so it should be an in and out kind of deal. Once we find the nest and all…"

It seemed to take forever for Dean to get Sam to leave and go to his own room. His eyes were drooping as Sam was pestering him with questions and wanting to relive the big fight… Jesus, did he have to pick today to be a clingy little brother? Normally Dean would be fine with this kind of thing… but Sam had his own room to go to… and Dean was having trouble staying awake as it was… he needed to talk to Cas before he crashed.

When Sam finally left, Dean locked the door and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Cas," he called out. He'd been waiting to speak to him all day. "I'd like to see you, Buddy. If you're not too busy can you pop in here?"

Dean kept his eyes closed for a long time, waiting to hear the sound of wings, but it didn't come.

He sighed and opened his eyes looking at his lap. Maybe Cas wouldn't come at all… and hey, Dean deserved that… but damn, he wanted so badly to explain himself.

"Cas… I really want to explain to you what happened…," Dean whispered this time, and sure enough… the sound of wings.

When he lifted his head, Cas had his back to him.

Relief surged through Dean's body, Cas had actually shown up.

Dean stared at Cas's back, his long trench coat, his dark hair, the angel stood as still as a statue. Dean slid off the bed and stepped toward the angel. He had to stop himself from grabbing Cas and hugging him… He wasn't sure how he would be feeling… the angel could be weird.

"Cas, I'm so glad you came," was all Dean could think to say. He stood close to the angel and yearned to touch him, but kept his hands to himself.

After a few long moments of silence Cas finally turned around.

Dean fell into an apology, rambling off something he'd said to plenty of lovers in the past. He couldn't tell what Cas was feeling… he looked confused and hurt… and there was a little bit of anger there too… It made Dean feel uneasy.

"Cas, I'm – I'm so sorry man. It won't happen again."

"Dean… Am I not sufficient at problem solving?"

Dean felt his eye brows coming together in confusion, then he understood. Dean wanted to correct him, tell him that it should be "lover" and not "problem solver", but god, Cas was so clueless… and if he ever did slip up in front of the others… "problem solving" wouldn't get him into trouble like "lover" would.

Dean chuckled, he couldn't help it. The phrasing was adorable and the weight of the question was awkward… Then Dean felt himself blush…

"Uh, no Cas… You're just fine at problem solving…"

Dean watched as Cas absently rubbed his lips together, his eyebrows came together in a familiar squint of concentration.

Where exactly did _just fine _land on the scale of good or bad? Cas didn't know…

Dean watched the angel closely, waiting for him to speak. Cas looked up at Dean searching his eyes for an answer for a long time before actually asking it.

"Is _just fine _good or bad, Dean?"

Dean rubbed his face in irritation and embarrassment.

"God dammit Cas, this has nothing to do with how good you are!"

"Then why did you seek a replacement?"

Dean felt something similar to when he got punched in the face and knocked off balance. The angel was shooting questions back at him so fast that he felt like he needed to find his footing. Cas had be dwelling on this… Dean had really messed up…

Dean huffed with guilt and irritation… "I didn't 'seek a replacement' Cas, I got horny and made a bad choice. I'm sorry."

Cas stared at him in confusion for a long time.

"You didn't seek a better problem solver because of my skill?"

"No Cas… I didn't"

"Dean, you entered her."

Well this wasn't what Dean was expecting him to say… Dean tilted his head in curiosity, trying to follow Castiel's train of thought.

"Um, yes… I did…"

"Why have you not entered me? Is it impossible for men," Castiel asked.

His question was shrouded with innocence.

"I mean… I could… I've never done anything like that before…" Dean said looking at the ground, embarrassment kind of took over when he was slapped in the face with the idea of entering Cas… suddenly he was rambling about how weird it might be and how he wasn't sure if it would be any good.

"Dean, I want you to enter me."

So forward… so sure… Cas even seemed to puff out his chest a little bit with that statement. God, how was it that this angel got away with such a lewd mouth? Dean felt the familiar breathlessness that only Cas could seem to give him. He swayed a bit on his feet.

"W-what," Dean must have heard that wrong…

He'd wanted to enter Cas… sure, but for whatever reason he just couldn't go through with it…

"Dean, why did you not tell me that we could go further in our problem solving?"

"Cas I-" Could he go through with it? Cas had a stone cold look in his eyes that seemed to refuse to take no for an answer. Could he and Cas even really do it? Wouldn't God smite him right then and there?

"You and that woman went further than we ever have and you didn't even know her… Is it because I left you for so long?"

"No, God Cas! Listen to me, it's my fault! I fucked up…"

"Dean… I feel very possessive of you and I don't understand."

Dean looked into Cas's eyes again. Oh shit, was he gonna go all chick flick on him and confess?

"I was very angered that you found a replacement with that woman… and I… I want to feel what she felt Dean."

"What are you talking about Cas-"

"I want to feel you inside me."

Dean felt his body heating up and his brain slowing down. He was confused. Was Cas angry with him or not?

"Cas, wait, I don't know…"

"If you teach me how to be better at solving problems… then you won't need to replace me with others."

"Cas… listen to me! I should've never done that… I wasn't trying to replace you… I just… I fucked up. Listen to me Cas," Dean repeated although Cas never looked away. "… I don't want to replace you. I want you. That girl… I don't even know her name… She doesn't mean a thing."

"Do I mean something to you, Dean?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very exposed. Did Cas mean something to him? Yeah, he was an important part of the team, and yeah, he was like family… but could it be more?

Family sure never lusted after each other like this.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Then please, Dean, teach me more. I want to feel you inside me."

Again with that, it was amazing how straightforward Cas could be.

"Cas-"

"Dean… please."

Dean suddenly felt the desperation in Castiel's voice. It was like Cas needed this.

"Give to me what you gave to her."

Dean felt himself shudder. He didn't want to just give him what he gave her… he wanted to give him more…

"It-it may hurt… it's different for men then it is for women…," Dean spoke while moving closer to Cas. He couldn't look him in the eye… for some reason it was too embarrassing.

"I can handle it," Cas whispered, looking up at Dean.

Dean felt his throat dry up, Cas was looking at his lips instead of his eyes, there was heat between them, a tightness of wanting one another. Dean moved forward, hovering just inches away. How many times had they stared at each other? How many times did Dean envision just moving forward and giving Cas a kiss? Even if it was some kind of twisted prank just to see the angel react to it… it was still a thought… it was still there...

He watched Cas for as long as he could, until Cas was too close to focus on, and then pushed their lips together.

It started slow, just two pairs of lips pressed together. When Dean placed his hand on Castiel's hips and pulled him closer, something sparked. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and began to kiss more aggressively which caused Dean gasp. When he did Cas slid his tongue into his mouth, he seemed unsure what to do… so Dean took the lead by flicking his tongue against Castiel's. Cas's hand slid up into Dean's hair and he leaned upward kissing back.

Dean felt like he was spinning. Castiel's lips tasted so good and he couldn't get enough, he directed Cas toward the empty motel bed as best he could, but Cas was downright anxious. He was tugging on Dean's clothes and hair, trying to keep them locked in the kiss. Whenever Dean would try to move he'd get fully distracted by Cas grinding against him and grunting lightly. When Cas's legs finally bumped the mattress he fell backward onto the bed looking up at Dean in complete shock.

It was adorable, that goofy look of shock all over his face, his cheeks a gentle pink, and his mouth open as he breathed slightly heavier than he was before the kiss. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He climbed over top of him and began kissing at Castiel's neck, feeling the slight roughness from his stubble poking through his freshly shaved face. Cas moaned and shocked Dean when he suddenly started rubbing at Dean's crouch through his jeans. God, Cas was in such a rush it was making Dean's head spin.

Dean moaned right into the angel's ear, and felt Cas shiver beneath him. He undid the angel's belt and opened his pants. Cas mimicked his actions and undid Dean's pants as well and Dean could hardly take it. He tugged Cas's pants and underwear off of him completely, before pushing Cas's hand away from his own erection.

"If you rub me like that… I won't last that long inside of you."

Something lit up in Cas's eyes, and he took his hand away…

"Then please Dean, hurry."

"What's got you so excited," Dean breathed. He slid his hands down Castiel's body.

Before Cas could really answer Dean was unbuttoning his shirt, licking and kissing his way down Castiel's body. He bit and kissed around his hips and groin before finally licking Cas's shaft. The angel arched in shock at how good that felt. Dean slid his hands down and circled Cas's entrance.

"Dean," the angel breathed out in question.

"You want me to enter you… right," Dean asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, then… I need to do this first…"

Or at least that's what he thought, he was sure he'd heard it somewhere, right? Dean wasn't really the expert in gay sex… but he remembered learning about the prostate and how men received pleasure from it… and he figured… well, this hole was tighter right? He was just gonna loosen him up… no big deal…

Cas agreed all too easily and stayed still while Dean pressed his finger inside him. It freaked him out a little, he wouldn't lie… but Dean wanted this to be good for Cas… so he distracted himself by licking and sucking at Cas's nipples.

It didn't really hurt Cas; it was just pressure in a place that he wasn't used to… Cas tried to stay still, but with Dean sucking at his skin and the fact that part of Dean was inside of him… he was overwhelmed. There were times when Dean would move and it would hurt… but it wasn't long until his fingers bent in such a way that Cas's body was suddenly slammed with pleasure. It was strange and new and stronger than the pleasure he had felt before.

Whatever that was… it felt amazing. He wanted more. Cas tried to form words to ask Dean to come inside, but all he could do was release strangled moans of pleasure before getting out a "please."

The sound of it was so needy that Dean shivered and his dick throbbed. He moved his fingers against that spot a little more just to be sure it was right… just to be sure that he could find it again once he got inside.

Cas trembled and moaned so deeply that it felt like it was vibrating in Dean's bones. Dean throbbed again. Unable to think clearly as he retrieved his fingers and aligned himself with Castiel's entrance.

"Okay Cas, hold still," Dean breathed before beginning to push himself inside.

Cas's eyes rolled shut and his back arched up off of the bed. He moaned Dean's name over and over and over until Dean was drunk on the sound of his voice. He began to thrust, unable to keep self-control, moving both him and Cas with each push. Cas didn't seem to mind though, his voice was filling the air and it barely took any time at all before he was pushing back against Dean's thrusts.

Dean felt like he was going to explode. Just hearing Cas groan like that, hearing him whine out his name, it was putting him over the edge. How was he going to last with Cas crying in pleasure beneath him?

He didn't think he could, so Dean leaned over Cas and pressed their mouths together while he thrusted. Instead of moans Cas's mouth hummed against his.

Dean did what he could to focus on the kiss, but he was overcome by the pleasure and heat of Castiel's body and before long he was pulling away to focus on thrusting.

Cas could hardly help himself, this pleasure was so much more than he'd ever felt before, and the mere fact that it was Dean within him, giving him this pleasure. He and Dean… they were one.

Cas felt like he was melting into the blissful heat, and could hardly hold himself back. He was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he was slammed by his sudden closeness to finishing.

He twisted beneath Dean's weight, biting his lips, "Dean- I'm coming," he can hardly hold himself back.

Dean thrusted deeper, "No, not yet," Dean said, his voice deep with sex. He suddenly reached down and gripped the base of Castiel's dick. It's just hard enough to keep Cas from being able to finish. The angel twisted more, pushing against Dean as his body yearned for release.

"Dean! D- ah! Ah-!"

He moaned as pleasure overwhelmed him, he'd never wanted to cum more than he did in this moment. He felt as if his entire body was vibrating hard against a line he's so close to crossing, and Dean was still thrusting, still grunting, still moaning, still pumping that pleasure into him.

He wanted more, but his body, his vessel, was so overwhelmed.

"Dean – Dean! C-cumming."

He warned and begged all at the same, Dean's fingers squeezed him a little tighter and Cas melted into a sobbing mess of pleasure, unable to cum. The need was aching deep within him, making his body throb as he twisted and stretched like he was trying to somehow force it between Dean's fingers.

The heat was filling up his dick, and Cas just couldn't let it out.

Dean felt Cas's muscles squeezing around him, he was close too, but he's not ready for it to be over. Now that he was finally here within Castiel's tightness, feeling his muscles, feeling the heat… it was like the animal had been released within him and he couldn't get enough.

"Oh- mmm! It's too- m-much, I need… Dean… I need,"

Dean's eyes roll shut as he falls into the absolute bliss of Cas begging him for release. Cas's voice only seemed to get louder and louder as he twisted beneath him. Dean opens his eyes to catch a glimpse of Cas writhing in pleasure, but noticed something else instead.

Castiel's eyes are wide open and beginning to glow a blinding blue, his back is arched up and large black shadows are spilling outward from his back, it took Dean a few moments to realize that the shadow's were Cas's wings and Cas was practically glowing beneath him.

Dean felt like he was going to burst into flames, Castiel was so overwhelmed with pleasure that's he going full blown angel on Dean!

As the angel's skin begins to glow the heat of Castiel's body spreads through Dean starting from his hips and branching outward through the rest of Dean's body. Dean lost every bit of control he had left and was thrusting harder than ever as his body was overwhelmed with ungodly amounts of pleasure. It's so intoxicating that Dean can hardly breathe and he's moaning and cursing and closing his eyes trying to block out the blinding white that Cas is glowing.

Cas's body begins to vibrate hard around Dean's dick like an expensive toy and when the bed began to shake beneath the two of them Dean couldn't handle anymore and lost it, he shouted as he came, harder than ever before as he watched the angel come as well.

Castiel's cry was mixed with the high pitched sound that Dean could only describe as the ringing he would get in his ears after rocking out to Metallica too loudly. But sure enough Cas was slowly coming down off of his high and returning to normal.

Dean collapsed onto the bed beside him, draping his arm over Castiel's nude waist now wet with sweat. For a long time the only sounds were of Cas and Dean gasping for air and the occasional whisper of "holy shit," under Dean's breath.

Dean felt like he couldn't move, and hell, after that he didn't want to. He looked at the angel laying next him. His eyes were still wide open and he looked fearful.

"Cas, you okay?"

Castiel's eyes suddenly met Dean's. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"May I request that you no longer solve your problem with anyone but me?"

Dean laughed a little bit, but he was too tired to really get into it. He was going to answer but Cas kept talking.

"I understand that you enjoy fornicating with women… and perhaps it's rude of me to be so selfish… but…"

"Cas, it's fine. Only you from now on."

Castiel smiled. It was such a deeply genuine smile that it made Dean close his eyes and smile too. Cas was such an idiot sometimes… but that's what Dean loved about him.

…

Wait… **_loved?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After that amazing sex session with Cas, Dean finally felt at peace. Partly because after that workout his body was shutting down into sleep mode, but mostly because he and Cas had finally talked… and there was no more questioning what the other was feeling.

Dean felt his body relaxing more and more as he stared at the angel beside him. He wondered if Cas would be there tomorrow when he woke up… he wouldn't mind waking up next to those bright blue eyes.

Just as he was about to let his eyes close a loud banging spilled out into the room.

"Dean! Dean?! Did you hear that?! Did you feel that!? I think something is going down!"

It was Sam and he was freaking out by the sound of it. Dean actually pouted a little bit, he just wanted some goddamn sleep.

"Dean?! Are you alright?"

"Sam I'm fine, go away!"

The door burst open and Sam came tumbling into his hotel room. All the oxygen left Dean's body as he was sure in that moment that he'd been caught. His head shot over to where Cas should've been laying beside him… but the angel was gone.

"Oh god, really, where are your clothes," Sam was covering his face a bit like a child, before spinning around to face the door he'd just come through.

Served him right for just barreling in. Dean made no move to cover himself up.

"Dean, did you hear that? It sounded like an angel's voice. And that little earth quake? Something must be going down. I think we should investigate.

"Sam I'm not getting up…"

"Dean! This could be something big! What if an angel just got killed or something?"

"Big whoop Sammy, it'll wait till morning."

Sam spun around again to protest but was once again slapped in the face by Dean in all his naked glory, "God Dean…"

"Go to bed Sam!"

Finally his little brother left, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, I'll look into it tomorrow, with or without you."

"Don't be such a bitch, Sammy."

He heard a muffled, "Jerk," as his brother walked away.

"Cas?"

The angel popped up as soon as the word left Dean's mouth.

He was fully clothed, and seemed well put together, although he obviously had sex hair. Dean smiled to himself.

"Yes Dean."

Dean felt his eyes burning, and his eyelids drooping. He didn't care how damn girly it was… he wanted to lay next to Cas…

He lurched forward and grabbed the angel's coat sleeve and pulled him into bed with him.

"Please don't poof away again… I wanna talk to you."

He more meant in the morning when he could think straight, but Cas thought he meant more right then and there.

"Alright Dean, what do you wish to talk about?"

After a long silence Cas turned his head. He then realized just how much Dean had managed to wrap himself around him… and how he was breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

Cas couldn't help but smile to himself while Dean slept.

Last night had been weird, that little earth quake, the high pitched sound his ears rang with… and the fact that he woke up in the middle of the night just to realize that he was starving… (although he was sure that last one was unconnected.)

Nothing, however, could've prepared him for what he saw next.

Sam was determined to figure out what all that racket was last night, and before he went off on his own to investigate, he figured he'd try again with Dean. Hopefully this time he was at least covered up.

Sam took his time getting a shower and doing his morning routine, so by the time he made it to Dean's room and opened the door, he was surprised to see Dean still snoozing hard.

It definitely wasn't like his brother to sleep this long.

As he walked up on the bed, calling out his brother's name, what he found… well… let's just say nothing could've ever prepared him for this moment.

Dean was totally out, snoozing hard, but that wasn't the kicker. Castiel was laying on his back fully clothed with a completely naked Dean _wrapped _around him. His blue eyes were wide and full of fear as Sam came up on them, and it was so outrageous that Sam burst out laughing.

"Cas!"

"Hello Sam."

Sam practically doubled over and lost it. "What are you two doing?!"

"Dean is resting and I am… laying here."

Sam started making ugly high pitched squeaking noises from laughing so hard. It was enough to make Dean stir, he tossed a pillow at Sam without even fully waking up.

"Sammy shudup, I'm sleeping," Dean slurred.

This, of course, only managed to make it worse. What the fuck were Dean and Cas doing laying in the same bed together?! Dean was completely naked, although he was covered, he was shirtless, and part of his bare ass cheek was exposed.

And holy fuck, last night when Sam barged in on Dean he was all sweaty and naked… and he had that "I just got laid" smile all over his face… Oh god, there was no way. His laughing got even louder.

"Sammy what the fu-"

Dean sat up in his bed suddenly putting all the pieces together, his moose of a brother was straight up rolling on the floor laughing and Cas was as red as a tomato and staring blankly at the ceiling.

The only thing Dean could think to do was deny.

"What the hell Cas?!"

Dean jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Cas jumped out of the bed as well, staring at Dean with wide eyes, looking hurt.

"Dean I-"

Dean rushed over to him, shoving lightly against him and whispering "Go, just go, I'm sorry… go."

Cas stared at him for what felt like forever to Dean until the words made sense in his mind, then, Cas flew away.

"Sam, what the hell! Don't come barging in on me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your morning cuddle session with Castiel!"

Oh god, Dean wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He really did ruin it too, it wasn't funny.

"Sam! Pull yourself together! Are we gonna investigate or not?!"  
Playing it off like he was angry, Dean stormed off and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

There was no telling how much time that would buy him.

Dean washed his face, he was planning on taking a shower anyway, but he still did it out of habit.

When he spun around Cas was there, staring at him.

"Jesus Cas, please don't do that to me," Dean growled out.

"Dean, I apologize, you asked me not to leave, I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright, I'll handle it."

Dean wiped his face on a nearby towel. He ground his teeth and paced around the bathroom a little as Sam's laughter seemed to seep through the door.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be bad if Sam knew?"

Dean sighed. Cas was probably right, Sam was pretty understanding about everything… but Dean liked this little game he and Cas were playing. It was their little secret… something only he and Cas knew about. Letting Sam in on the joke… well… it just seemed to take some of the fun out of it. And well… if Sam knew things felt more serious… and serious usually meant suffocating.

Dean liked things the way they were. But he didn't know how he'd get out of this one.

"I know," Dean finally said. "But I like it being our little secret."

Cas looked to the ground. Aside from the whole Sam ordeal Cas was acting a bit different than normal.

"You okay?"

"Dean… last night… I lost control."

Hell yeah you did and it was so fucking hot, Dean thought immediately, if it weren't for the look of concern on Castiel's face he might've said it too.

Dean smiled a little at the memory of last night and pulled out his tooth brush. "It was fun, no big deal."

"Dean…"

Dean looked at Cas, examining him.

"You could've gotten hurt. I think maybe we shouldn't do it that way anymore."

"Hey come on, don't freak out. It was my fault for not letting you cum."

For some reason Cas turned bright red. Dean smirked while he brushed his teeth, eyeing the angel through the mirror.

"I did not like that…"

"Ah come on, you know it was amazing when I finally let you."

Cas flashed his teeth in a brief smile. "Yes, I suppose."

Dean rinsed his mouth out and grabbed the angel in a sudden hug.

"I really enjoyed seeing you like that… your wings, you… the real you… glowing through the pleasure… and god Cas, at the end when you starting fucking _vibrating. _That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life."

Cas was turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Dean, I'm having a problem…."

Dean kissed at Castiel's neck, grabbing at his ass. The words the angel spoke didn't really register though. Dean may have been feeling the angel up, but after last night he was spent. Any other time touching Cas like this would send tingles of lust straight to Dean's dick, and sure even now there was a tingle or two, but his dick might as well be waving the white flag of surrender… there was no way he could get it up for anything good.

So naturally, it didn't occur to Dean that Cas might be feeling a little bit different. So, he just kept fondling him, making Cas make quiet noises that Sam wouldn't hear on the other side. (if he was even there anymore.)

"Dean please," Cas mumbled. "It's been up since late last night… laying next to you and not being able to touch you…"

His bright blue eyes were pleading. Dean reached around and rubbed Castiel's crouch through his pants. His mind was blown to find a hardness there.

"Cas, there's no way I can get it up to fuck you. I'm still wiped from yesterday."

Cas didn't seem to be paying much attention. His hand was holding the elbow of the arm that Dean was using to rub against him. He wanted it… he didn't care how… he just wanted it.

"Then… can we… do it like the very first time you helped me?"

Castiel's body was like fire, and Dean was drawn to him like a freezing man on a wintery night. He couldn't get enough of him. He pushed Cas against the sink where he had just washed his face and quickly undid his pants. He pressed his lips to Cas's and kissed as deeply as the angel would let him.

It didn't take long before he was rubbing the angel's erection with his hand. He licked and sucked at Castiel's neck and drank in every moment of bliss. The angel was letting out quiet little mm's and ahh's of pleasure, and when Dean looked up he noticed the mirror fogging up slightly from their heavy breathing.

God, he wished he had it in him to flip Cas around and nail him right here. He wanted to hear his voice reverberating throughout this bathroom, intensified by the porcelain. He wanted to feel Castiel's heat squeezing around him once more, to feel him vibrate when his body literally couldn't take anymore.

Dean may not have been psychically turned on, but his mind was downright torturing him. Maybe angel's were like women? Able to fuck basically whenever they felt like it?

"Dean what's taking you so long in there?"

Sam was banging at the door, Cas's eyes opened but when Dean's hand didn't stop, his eyes slid shut to the bliss once again.

"I'm trying to shave Sam, will you go the fuck away?"

Dean took his free hand and began to roll Castiel's balls around between his fingers. Cas's mouth opened, but no sound came out. It seemed to be a silent moan of approval.

"Fine, please hurry though. We have things to do."

Dean began to move his hand faster, hoping to get Cas to finish. Sam was really sucking all the fun out of this lately. And if he managed to put it together that all that angel ruckus last night was because of Cas being royally fucked… well… Dean would be in a really embarrassing situation.

"Come on buddy, come on," Dean was whispering in Cas's ear. He felt Cas's body tensing up and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Dean."

"I know."

And it happened. He watched Cas collapse back against the sink behind him, taking in big gulps of air. It may not have been anything compared to the bliss he felt last night, but pleasure looked so damn good written all over Cas's face.

Dean washed his hand off and pulled Cas close.

"I can't wait to take you again. Don't forget how good last night felt."

Cas blushed, but not nearly as much as he could have (all his blood _was _elsewhere, ya know?)

After Cas had gotten his breathing and all that back under control he left Dean to do his morning routine.

The fun part wouldn't start until Dean had to deal with Sam again… stuck in the impala…. On the road… with no escape…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sam thought he was something clever.

The two of them wandered around the little hotel looking for more evidence about last night's "angel disturbance" only to find nothing, but Dean was 87% sure that Sam already knew what had happened.

He wasn't going to say anything about it though, hopefully Sam didn't think what Dean thought he was thinking…

But now, while on the road to their next case over in Iowa, Sam was doing that thing.

That thing he does where he just lets Dean drive without saying anything, that thing where he sings along with the radio or plays around on his phone, and doesn't say a word about the weirdness hanging in the air.

Nope, he waits for Dean to start a stupid conversation about the weather or his car, and then he drops the bomb. And for god sakes if Dean doesn't walk right into it every time! He just can't help it, it's natural for him to want to talk… it makes the car rides go faster, and unlike Sam he doesn't dwell on the elephants in the impala he just wants to forget them.

So, whenever he's not thinking about whatever thing it is that Sam is trying to catch him on, Dean talks and Sam pounces.

But not fucking today.

Dean has his lips sealed and he will not mess this up. Sure, Sam might just ask him outright, but not if Dean can help it.

So the two have been sitting quietly, listening to old CDs and the sound of the wheels on the road, with Dean not talking and Sam doing that thing.

What Dean didn't think to avoid though, was traps.

And well… maybe Sam is clever after all.

Dean's watching the yellow line of the road as it appears to slither along, and just when he thinks he might see a dear or something Sam chuckles to himself. And without thought Dean asks,  
"What?"

Might as well slam into the nearest tree Dean, it would be less awkward.

"I was just remembering the look on Cas's face when I caught you two in bed together."

Dean literally gritted his teeth and swerved a little on the road. He gripped the steering wheel for more control and laughed nervously.

"Haha, yeah, what's up with that angel anyway… Cas is such a weird little guy."

Dean could feel Sam's eyes staring at him so hard it felt like the skin on his face was peeling off.

"Yeah, I'll say, why would he do that anyway?"

"Like I would know! You should just ask Cas yourself!"

"Ask me what?"

Both brothers jumped at the sudden third voice in the car. Cas had appeared in the back seat. Dean cursed under his breath.

Sam chuckled lightly and smiled at Cas, "Why were you in bed with my brother this morning?"

Cas looked out the window, "I do apologize for that Dean, I understand that my actions were inappropriate."

The angel and the hunter made eye contact in the rearview mirror.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," Dean mumbled.

"Okay," Sam butt in, "But that doesn't really answer the question."

"I've been quite interested in humans and their needs lately, I've watched over both of you while you've slept before... and I was curious to experience it for myself. I didn't realize it was so unacceptable to lay with him."

Dean squeezed his lips together and snuck a look at Sam. Cas was lying so well it made Dean's skin crawl… and for a moment even Dean believed him. Sam, for some reason, looked guilty.

"I mean, it wasn't _that_ inappropriate, it just really caught me by surprise. It was quite a sight."

Dean caught a glance of Cas smiling and looking down, it made him feel hot. They were so close to getting caught… but at the same time they were getting away with it.

How was that even possible?

The three sat in a strange silence for a long time, once the weirdness seemed to go away Cas flew off leaving Sam and Dean to the rest of their drive.

* * *

When the boys arrived in town and settled into their little motel, they were pretty sure that they were dealing with a nest of vampires, but these vamps were pretty decent at covering their tracks. The boys suit up in their FBI gear to get some hints as to where they may be.

Dean and Sam stood on opposite sides of the room, facing away from each other as they dressed. Ever since Cas had popped into the impala Sam had been incredibly quiet. Dean could tell he was thinking about something, and just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, Sam spoke.

"Does Cas really not get… how sexual he can be," Sam asked.

Surprised, Dean looked up from his tie. "What do you mean?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked unsure, before sitting down to put on his shoes.

"Just that… him laying with you while you were naked… and I don't know…He's asked me questions…. A long time ago," Sam seemed to think for a long minute, before continuing. "Does he really not get it?"

Dean's heart began to beat a little bit faster, he thought back to the first encounter with Cas and his seemingly budding sexuality. He had literally come to Dean with a boner asking for help. Had Sam encountered something similar? Had Cas asked him for help first before he had come to Dean?

Heat spread up Dean's neck and made his skin feel tight.

Dean cleared his throat, "What did he… uh, what did he ask you Sammy?" Dean tried to keep his voice even. He tried to focus on the tie he was holding between his fingers but he couldn't think. It just didn't make sense to him anymore.

"Like I said, this was a long time ago. Like when we first really got to know him… we were standing somewhere and we saw this couple making out," Sam kind of smiled awkwardly at the memory of it.  
"He started asking me about why humans kiss each other… when I explained it to him he seemed intrigued… and later… he asked me to kiss him."

The stupid tie that Dean had been working so hard to fix dropped from Dean's fingers and flopped against his chest. Dean turned toward Sam with a look of pure shock. Sam, who was still tying his shoes, blushed lightly and didn't look up to meet Dean's gaze.

Oh god, oh god. Sam and Cas had made out?! Sam and Cas had made out! Dean had gotten his brother's sloppy seconds?! No! No! God no!

This had to be some kind of pay back for the girl Dean had hooked up with a few weeks ago.

_Okay, Dean, breathe… There's no way Sam would make out with Cas… and come on! If they did Cas surely would have told you by now!_

But what if he wouldn't? Dean had snapped at him pretty hard when Cas mentioned going to Sam for help about his 'problems'… Would he have hidden it from him because of that?

Anger flooded Dean's body, making his hands form into fists, as images… terrible, terrible images… of Sam and Cas kissing flooded his brain.

He thought about how the simple act seemed to excite Cas so much… How Cas liked to curl his fingers into Dean's hair… how he liked to get as close and passionate as he could while they kissed…

Did he do that same with Sam?

Did he look up at Sam with bright blue eyes and a straight face when he asked for a kiss without a trace of embarrassment?

Did Sam feel the heat and the magnetic pull? Did he yearn to rock Cas's naïve world?

Dean's eyes zeroed in on the blush on Sam's face.

"OH MY GOD SAM! DID YOU?!"

Sam's face snapped up to meet Dean's gaze, "What?! No Dean," Sam laughed, then he seemed to notice how worked up Dean was and squinted at him with a tilted head. "I told him why it was weird and he backed off."

Feeling caught Dean grabbed his tie again and spun around away from his brother. Dean felt like an idiot, was he trying to blow their cover?

The Stanford Moose would surely catch on if Dean couldn't keep it together.

Even if Sam knew, he didn't say anything.

"Dude's breath was awful," Dean muttered as he and Sam left the police station.

"Yeah, that's what you smell like when you get extra onions on your burger."

"Dude no," Dean scoffed.

"Dude," Sam replied with one of his many bitch faces. "Yes."

Dean was about to fire off a comment about Sam's constant bitchiness when he slammed right into something.

"Hello Dean," that something slurred.

"Son of a bitch! God fucking-! Cas! What the hell is your problem," Dean squawked, when he ran into Cas he somehow managed to slam his nose into his friends statue-like structure. Sam, of course, laughed loudly.

With his hand over his nose Dean glared at Cas, and that's when he realized… Cas was totally drunk.

What the hell? It was barely six o'clock and Cas was swaying on the sidewalk with red cheeks and a goofy smile.

"Cas, are you drunk?"

Cas huffed like he was annoyed before nodding.

"Dude, the sun is still up, and you're plastered? What the hell Cas, why?"

Cas leaned heavily against Dean, looking up at him. "Dean," the angel suddenly said. "I'm having a problem."

Dean's face flooded with blush, he was too shocked to speak. It was like his brain slammed on the brakes and left him frozen.

Sure Sam or anyone else standing around wouldn't really know what was being said, but here they were standing in front of the police station with Cas hanging on him and announcing that's he's horny.

"Dean, did you hear me?"

Bright blue eyes stared up at him, his hair was disheveled and his coat was twisted, and he was moving closer and closer to Dean until Cas was basically hugging him. He felt the angel's waist move against his and Dean did feel a hardness there making it even difficult for Dean to function. He stood like a broken robot with his mouth flapping open and closed.

Sam clapped Dean on the back. "I'll say you're having a problem Cas, you can barely stand up! Why are you so drunk?"

"I wanted… I wanted to see what it was like," Cas slurred. His eye brows were scrunched into a hard line, like he was trying extra hard to concentrate.

"Cas you've been drunk before."

"Yeah, and it wasn't this bad either," Dean finally spoke, seemingly recovering from his previous shut down.

"Angels are not meant to partake… their tolerance gets weaker each time they drink." Cas absentmindedly touched Dean's tie, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

His eyes were wide open with his pupils dilated and God… he was standing so close to Dean… His smell was sweet and intoxicating…

Dean looked to Sam for help.

"Okay Cas, but why are you drunk right now?"

"Is a reason required to partake? You two drink all the time…"

Cas started to move toward Sam now, there was a dip in the sidewalk that his drunk ass didn't see and he tripped, falling into Sam's chest. Time seemed to slow down and there was this moment of Cas looking up at Sam with a shocked expression, and Sam smiling down at him. It was every definition of a chick flick moment, and it made Dean's stomach turn.

The images of Sam and Cas kissing, started flooding him again. His chest tightened when their eyes met and he could barely keep it together as Sam asked Cas if he was alright, while steadying him and smiling. Dean practically lunged forward to peel Cas off of his brother.

"Sam," Cas mumbled, "your hair is so soft. Dean… why isn't… why isn't your hair as soft as Sam's," Cas asked.

At that point Dean had managed to pull Cas away from Sam a bit, and now he was looking up at Dean with those wide blue eyes, his lips parted and his hands clinging to Dean's arms.

"Okay," Dean said, the fuse of his temper was really starting to run out. He didn't know how much more irritation he could take. "I think we've had enough fun for the day. Let's get you back to our room."

Dean pulled one of Castiel's arms over his neck so he could lead the angel to the impala.

"I can fly there! Dean, I can fly there," Cas kept saying, he was acting like he was trying to pull away but only managed to take his arm off of Dean's neck.

"No Cas, okay stop? I don't need your drunk ass flying all over town. Get in the car."

Cas went willingly into the back seat… but he ended up more lying across the back seat than sitting.

"_Do not_ hurl in my baby, or I will end you," Dean snapped as he climbed into the front. It barely took any time at all to get over to the motel but getting Cas out of the car… was another story.

Somehow the angel got his foot tangled up in the seat belt, and was too drunk to get it loose. Dean had no choice but to stand there and try to untangle the giant baby in a trench coat. When he finally freed him Dean pulled his head out of the car, "Okay, come on Cas, get out."

Cas, who was flat on his back, leaned up and reached for Dean like he wanted him to pull him up. Without really thinking about it, Dean leaned back into the car and reached for Castiel's hands. Cas grabbed Dean's hands, but instead of letting Dean help him Cas yanked hard making Dean fall into the Impala on top of him.

"Cas! What the hell?!"

His voice was gruff, and his sapphire eyes were half lidded and ablaze with lust. "Dean," Cas whispered.

That's all he really needed to say for Dean to understand. His blood started pumping faster and he felt those dangerous tingles of sexual excitement starting down his spine.

Dean's breath caught in his throat.

Holy shit Cas was so sexy, and how hot would it be to fuck him right here in the impala? Baby's brakes squeaking in time with Dean's thrusts… the leather… the sweat… and Cas… begging to finish with glowing eyes and moaning so loud that Baby's windows would burst.

Heat raced through Dean's body.

"Dean, this problem… it's aching."

"Cas stop," Dean hissed, blushing hard. "Sam is here and we need to get you inside."

"Dean, I want you inside."

Holy fuck, Dean started to scramble, he couldn't handle Cas coming on to him this strong, but damn, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to replace the windows in the impala… Cas shifted a little beneath him and made a sound.

Dean needed to get away from Cas immediately or he would end up fucking him right then and there. He ducked out of Castiel's arms, forcing his way out of the car.

"Dean what's taking so long," Sam asked. He had ran a few snacks and things that they had bought earlier to the room and was now back with a concerned look on his face.

"He's drunk Sam," Dean huffed. "and he's being impossible."

Cas practically fell out of the car and grumbled "I am not being impossible," under his breath. Sam quickly got behind the angel and steered him into their room. When they got inside Sam dumped Cas on to Dean's bed.

"Sam!"

"Well! I don't want him in my bed. Besides," Sam smiled, "he likes sleeping with you."

Dean huffed, "What are we going to do? What about the vamps?"

"I guess it'll have to wait, their attacks are pretty spaced out… we should be okay."

"Sam…"

"Dean I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't snap my fingers and make him sober."

Dean popped open his own bottle of beer. He hated leaving a job unfinished… especially when they were this close.

"Look, I'm a little hungry, why don't I get us some food? That should help him sober up."

Dean nodded, looking at Cas who was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I might swing by their nest and stake it out for a few hours too… just to make sure that we got the right place."

"So you're telling me that you're gonna leave me here to baby sit Cas, while you go out and hunt?"

"I'm not hunting Dean, I'm just wanna make sure we got the right place. I can't handle that many vampires by myself."

"But Sammy, why do I have to be the baby sitter, this is the kind of stuff I make you do."

"Sorry bro, he likes you more. More profound bond and what not," Sam took the keys from Dean's hand. "I'll be back in a few hours, with food."

Dean followed Sam to the door as he headed out. "I want extra onions, no bitching. And pie!"

The driver door of the impala slammed shut and Dean caught sight of his brothers rolling his eyes. When Dean turned around he found Cas standing in the middle of the room loosening his tie. He wondered when the angel had managed to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

Cas swayed on his feet and his trench coat fell off his shoulders and hit the floor.

"I'm burning up Dean."

Cas suddenly flopped back onto Dean's bed. He was now bare footed and only wearing his button down white dress shirt and black dress pants. Dean swallowed thickly. It was strange to see Cas without his normal attire, almost like his eyes were lying to him.

God, Cas was driving him crazy, he wanted to pounce, and with the way the angel was acting, Dean was pretty sure that Cas wanted him to pounce too. It just felt odd, knowing that Cas could barely walk straight because he was so drunk… it made it feel weird… like he was taking advantage of him or something.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

He felt like he was being ridiculous… it wasn't like Cas was some random drunk girl at a party, they knew each other… and he knew that Cas trusted him. But when he was this drunk… something just didn't feel right. Dean looked at the angel breathing a bit heavily on his bed.

"You know you're slowing us down on this hunt, right," Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer. His tone wasn't harsh or rude, he was simply asking.

Cas sat up slowly, "I know, I'm sorry Dean, I've been irresponsible."

Dean turned more to face the angel.

"What made you decide to drink today anyway?"

"Dean, I have come of age."

Dean laughed. "Dude, I know you're older than 21, you're older than like… 200…"

Cas squinted at Dean in confusion.

"No Dean, I've reached my sexual prime."

Dean stared at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. "Okay?"

"Gabriel once described it to me as being like an animal in heat… I am going though that Dean," Cas huffed, his eyes meeting Dean's shocked gaze. "I'm going into heat."

* * *

Surprise Bitches, bet you though I was done with this story... Nope! I'm still here and still writing!

I've been away for a while because I couldn't come up with any new ideas... and of course, life was getting in the way... but now the wheels have been turning and this might actually turn out to be a big story... if you guys don't mind!

Hopefully this cliff hanger leaves you wanting more! And I promise to be back with more really soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Once again, like a robot with frozen gears straining to move, Dean's brain froze. Cas was telling him he was in heat?! Angels go into _heat_?

What the fuck?!

Why would god make his own creatures go through a horny phase? Weren't angels supposed to be sacred creatures?

At the same time it seemed to make sense… humans were born from humans so angels were born from angels?

This was so messed up.

"You're… in heat…," Dean asked. He had to repeat it to himself just to try to grasp what Cas was saying.

"Yes Dean," Cas replied, absently rubbing his finger back and forth along Dean's knuckle. "My problems have been coming more and more frequently… and you're always so busy… I thought drinking would help… but instead it has made it much worse," Cas slurred a lot and seemed to sway back and forth a bit.

"How… how long does this whole heat thing usually last?"

"Angels are different than humans… and since I am a male… my longing to mate will last much longer than say… a female's might. It can last for years… Although they say the first few months are really the worst."

Cas started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean felt his skin tighten as his eyes zeroed in on Castiel's skin. That's when Dean noticed how much he was sweating. Dean licked his lips. Cas really was burning up.

_Years… Cas could be going through this for years…_

Dean slid off the bed and headed toward the fridge to grab Cas a bottled water. He was really afraid he was gonna lose it… Cas was being a real tease… whether he noticed it or not. When he turned to take the water to him, Cas was standing there behind him.

"Dean, how long do you intend to ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, I was grabbing you some water. You're sweating."

Castiel's eyes were ablaze again as he moved closer to Dean. "I do not require water."

"Cas…"

"I require your assistance."

Castiel's eyes flicked to Dean's lips where they stayed entranced.

"Cas, it's just weird because you're so drunk…"

Cas stepped forward one last time, leaving barely any space between the two men.

"Dean."

God, Cas had such a way of saying Dean's name. The weight of it, the need within it…

"You do not wish to assist me with this?"

Dean licked his lips again. He inhaled deeply as the angel began to lean forward.

Was Dean going to let this happen?

Did it matter that the angel was so drunk?

Dean bit at his lip as Cas got closer.

He wanted him.

Dean was having a hard time controlling himself. He let his arms wrap around Cas, running them down his back, pulling him close. The air in the room felt tense and hot. Castiel was staring up at him hard, the intensity in his eye contact alone was making Dean's head rush.

Just kissing him a little wouldn't hurt… right?

Cracking under the pressure, Dean leaned forward his nose brushed against Cas's cheek and Cas turned, their lips meeting. Cas was anxious and it was coming through in his kiss, but Dean was a man that liked to take things slow and get them right.

Cas had put him through a lot of shit today as it was… he almost broke his nose when he slammed into Cas's drunk ass outside the police station, he was humiliated by Cas announcing his 'problems' in front of Sam while hanging all over him public. Then of course, there was Cas pulling him down on top of him in the impala…

Dean licked against the angel's mouth making him groan and pull Dean closer. Dean sighed, but then pulled away making the angel's eyes snap open.

"Dean," Cas grunted deeply, moving closer to try and recapture Dean's lips.

"Cas, you really embarrassed me… several times… in front of Sam."

Cas was staring at Dean's lips to the point that Dean wondered if Cas was even listening to him.

"Dean, I apologize," Cas muttered, his eyes flicked into contact with Dean's for a moment before fleeting back to his lips, "I did not intend to embarrass you."

Dean pulled Cas closer to him, their bodies bouncing together lightly, and he spoke directly into his ear.

"That's because you were only thinking about your own needs," Dean whispered, reaching down to rub against Cas's crotch. He was rock hard behind his slacks and Cas groaned out in shock at Dean's sudden touch. Dean moved incredibly slowly, savoring the look on Cas's face.

His eyes closed, his mouth hanging open, allowing small sounds to escape. Since Cas was so focused on his own needs Dean was going to use it against him by overwhelming him with pleasure to the point where release was all he could think about.

Dean leaned Cas back against the kitchen counter while he undid his pants. "I think I need to punish you."

Castiel's eyes grew in distress "P-punish?"

Dean slid his hands into Cas's now open pants rubbing against his underwear.

"Pa- please," Cas begged, his voice breaking. "Dean," Cas stuttered as Dean touched him. "Don't punish me."

Cas leaned his head back as Dean got a hold of him and began to stroke him through the fabric.

"If I don't punish you, you'll never learn."

A wild grin spread across Deans face and he spun Cas around, leaning him over the kitchen counter. Cas stared over his shoulder with a pout.

Cas could've easily shoved Dean away, hell… he probably could've pulled some kind of angel mumbo jumbo to force Dean to help him… but instead Cas was just staring at him with a deep look of longing. It made Dean feel powerful.

Cas was putty in his hands.

"Dean please," Cas groaned out, his voice was deep and gravely and filled with need.

Dean got up behind the angel, placing his hands on Cas's hips, "Please what," Dean hummed in the angel's ear.

He watched Castiel's eyebrows scrunch together and then Cas pushed back against Dean, rubbing his ass against Dean's crotch. Dean swallowed, pushing his hips into the friction, but he forced himself to stay in control and not make any sounds.

Heat and pleasure spread up his spine, but Dean stayed perfectly composed. "Hmm," Dean asked again as he smirked against the angel's ear.

"Please," Cas panted, "_please, _touch me."

Cas placed his hand on top of Dean's and slid it straight to his erection, then proceeded to move his hips against Dean's touch. Dean moaned lightly, his mouth opening to gasp. Cas was so aroused that he couldn't control him and Dean lost himself in the heat of the moment.

They were caught grinding against each other with Dean nuzzled down against Cas's neck breathing in his sweet scent as Cas's throat vibrated against his lips with his needy groans.

Dean was stroking Cas through his underwear, gripping him as well as he could. He was burning up as he got more and more aroused. He longed to get Cask back to that place he was the last time they fucked. He wanted to see that glow, hear his voice, see those giant wings as they spread and stretched out across his back. He wanted to push Cas to the edge… get him so overwhelmed that his body began to vibrate hard with the need to release...

Dean moaned before pulling away from Cas and dragging him across the room to an empty bed. Dean guided Cas down onto the mattress before crawling over top of him.

Cas stared up at him with wide eyes while Dean unbuttoned the angel's shirt before leaning down over him and beginning to kiss at his chest.

Dean licked at Cas's skin, making goose bumps spill out over his chest. Cas twisted beneath him whimpering, "Dean, I'm sorry, please stop torturing me."

Dean smiled against his skin, "What's wrong Cas? Don't you like it?"

Cas twisted more, and Dean noticed that he was rubbing himself through his pants. He moved Cas's hand away.

"I do enjoy it," Cas was basically a whining mess, he couldn't lay still. His eyes were closed with need and he was panting.

Was this what it was going to be like now that Cas was in heat? Dean was barely trying… and yet Cas was a wreck… He bit at his lips… maybe he should give Cas a little more…?

"Dean, inside… Come inside," Cas was mumbling, straining a bit against Dean's hold to touch himself again. Dean leaned back and started to pull off his shirt but Cas reached up and grabbed his wrist, zapping both of them naked.

Dean gasped and his heart raced with the sudden sight of Cas nude beneath him.

"Dean, I cannot wait any longer."

Dean was beginning to feel the same way, but he wasn't quite done playing with Cas yet, he spread the angel's legs, moving closer.

He took Cas's erection in his hand, squeezing and sliding against it, Cas's hand, like a magnet, found its way to Dean's hand to follow along with each of his movements. Dean loved it.

As he stroked him he went back to work on the angel's chest, licking and biting at his nipples.

"Please… come inside Dean," Cas was moaning. Dean smirked and grabbed Castiel's arm and flipped him over. Once he had Cas on all fours in front of him he moved up behind him before retaking his erection in his hand and sliding his free hand down Cas's back to his entrance.

He slowly began to push his way inside. Cas started panting harder and making all kinds of noise. Although he was moaning he still protested.

"No, no… not- your fingers…," he slurred.

Cas spread his legs a little bit and Dean continued. He curled his fingers and prodded deeper making the angel squirm. Castiel's erection was pulsating in Dean's hand but he was barely touching Cas enough for that.

Dean leaned over Cas's shoulder, moving his fingers within, "Are you about to cum?"

Cas bared his teeth and shivered hard. "Na-no…"

"Cas," Dean mused, "you're throbbing… I'm barely touching you."

"Dean… please, I do… I apologize dee- ah, deeply… please, come inside. Please… let me cum."

Dean retrieved his fingers and slid his hands up Cas's chest, fondling his nipples. Cas whined, leaning back into Dean. The hunter wasn't quite sure if he liked his nipples touched or not.

"Okay Cas."

Cas looked back at Dean, his skin was flushed, he was covered in sweat, and his eyes seemed like they couldn't focus. Dean moved Cas back down onto all fours and lined himself up.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Cas huffed, "ready."

Dean moved forward, _finally _pushing inside. Cas moaned deeply, arching slightly and mumbling things to Dean that he could barley understand. Dean slid all the way inside, huffing in the angel's ear. He watched in hazed pleasure as Cas's shoulder blades moved.

He wasn't really sure why, but he suddenly leaned forward and bit lightly against the skin there. Cas moaned at that, his body jerking, he looked over his shoulder at Dean in shock. Curious Dean bit against his shoulder blade again, making Cas arch.

"You like this," Dean asked breathlessly. Finally he had seemed to find a little sweet spot.

"Y-yes."

Dean peered up at the angel staring back at him. "Why is this so sensitive?"

Dean who was growing tired of holding back began to move a bit, thrusting gently. Another gruff moan fell out of Cas's mouth.

"It's sen…sensitive, because it near… my, ah! My wing."

Dean began to pick up his pace, moving in and out, thrusting deeply, trying to find that spot that made Cas lose it before. Cas was already pushing back against Dean and moaning loudly, begging and thanking him with each thrust.

Dean pulled Cas closer, thrusting hard and deep, making Cas tremble. Their eyes connected and Dean could see the angel mojo starting up behind those bright eyes. Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath.

He wanted it.

"Cas," Dean moaned out, "Show me your wings."

He reached around, taking Cas's erection in his hand and began to pump him in time with each of his thrusts. He needed to get Cas there, get him glowing…

It was working too because Cas was moaning louder and louder and his body was tensing up fast.

"Dean… I'm-"

Dean kept going, moving within the angel, "Dean, I'm – I'm gonna,"

Dean, drunk on excitement, slid his fingers to the tip of Cas's dick and pinched. Cas cried out loudly, his arms giving out. Now he was gripping the bed sheets and downright begging.

"Dean, pl- no! I need, ah!"

Dean began thrusting as hard as he could, drowning in his own pleasure. He could feel that dangerous closeness looming nearer and nearer, but he was nowhere as close as Cas seemed to be.

"Cas, just… hold on," Dean moaned, he watched as the angel's veins begin to light up with an angelic glow. It spread throughout body, glowing more and more and flowing out into his skin.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he saw it starting. Heat, from the light shining through Cas's skin, flooded out through both Cas and Dean's bodies.

It was like thrusting into a fire, it was so hot…

The high pitched ringing started then, and Cas's body began to vibrate.

It all happened so fast, the room shaking and Cas's body buzzing hard around him. Dean moaned out loudly, his face was pressed against the angel's back and he dug his nails into the angel's hips and pulled him closer with each thrust. Dean's eyes were shut, his mouth hanging open in pleasure as he panted, lost in bliss.

He suddenly remembered Cas's sweet spot and reached up to grip Cas's shoulder blades, rubbing up under them with his fingers to feed the angel more pleasure while he was drowning in his own, that's when Cas's wings came into sight.

They spread out, lifting Dean's hands away from Cas's shoulders. And Dean could feel them… his wings… feathers. It blew his mind… He almost lost it right then, but he gulped in a breath of air and held on, tightening his muscles to keep from cumming.

Dean's body was so tight and tingling with pleasure, he was breathing hard, trying to keep himself together but he was losing it fast.

Drunk and so fucking close to exploding, Dean began to pump Cas again with each thrust. He kept his muscles as tight as he could but Cas was already warning him again.

"Dean, I'm- I'm cum…"

Cas shouted so loudly with his finish that the windows in the room burst, sending glass flying everywhere. Dean arched hard, finally letting go. He shouted loudly too, unable to hold back. His eyes opened briefly just to catch sight of the glass raining from the windows.

Both men collapsed onto the bed and the room shook. They both gasped like fish out of water… trying to regain composure. Dean's energy felt as if it had been zapped… he was crumbling fast… this wasn't normal.

And shit! What was he going to do? They'd destroyed the place!

But Cas seemed to be ahead of him. He looked like he was about to pass out, his eyes looked sunken in… but he snapped his fingers and somehow everything in the room fixed…

Dean's ears were still buzzing when Cas reached over to touch him, leaving them both suddenly dressed… but even then Dean couldn't move.

He looked at the angel who was still glowing dimly. "Dean… I can't," Cas said as his eyelids began to droop… "I need to rest."

Dean couldn't argue, he was glad that Cas was falling asleep because there was no way he could stay awake either... This kind of tired wasn't normal… he literally couldn't keep his eyes open… he couldn't even move…

He watched Cas pass out and tried to move his muscles… he needed to move to the other bed. Both dressed or not Sammy would surely say something about them sleeping together once again.

Dean tried again, but his body wasn't having it. He looked at the ceiling briefly, trying to find strength, he cursed mentally, and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out too.

* * *

Hushed voices

Harsh tones

Castiel's eyes slid open for a few moments, but he couldn't focus.

Dean was still out beside him, sleeping peacefully.

The room was spinning… and figures were standing around the bed, gawking. They were his brothers and sisters…

Angels.

Things that Cas had forgotten, things that he should've known started flowing back into his mind.

Rules he should've followed, common sense he should have never discarded.

Dean might now be in danger because of Cas's stupidity.

He tried to find strength… tried to push himself up… but his vessel would not comply.

His eyes blurred, and he closed them to try and make things clear up…

But the angel wouldn't open his eyes until several minutes later… long after the hushed voices in the room had disappeared.

* * *

You just read close to 10 pages of sex.

How do you feel?

And what's this? A storyline?

That's just crazy...

Like it? Please review it. I was so pleased when a self proclaimed "ghost reader" came out of the wood work to tell me how much they loved this story, it made me so happy I'm uploading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sam opened the door to his and Dean's crumby room while juggling several bags of fast food in his hands. Normally Sam went out of his way to eat healthy, but his mouth started watering when he drove past a local burger hut that was pumping its fumes of cooking meat all over the area, he couldn't help but stop and order a good load of calories for him and his brother. He was starving; a big boy like Sam needed to eat! He fumbled to get inside so he could chow down.

The vamps were indeed staying just where Sam and Dean had thought, however, there were a lot more than they had originally guessed. Sam wasn't exactly sure if they'd be able to take them all down themselves…

But hey, Cas had been hanging around a lot more lately… An angel in the mix would certainly help out.

Sam set the bags down on the little kitchen table in the corner. He wondered why Dean wasn't jumping him for some food right about now… he was gone a little longer than he had planned.

Instead when he lifted his head and pushed his long dark hair out of his eyes he found Dean and Cas laying side by side in bed.

Well… at least this time they were fully clothed.

Sam walked over, looking down at them both… Had Dean gotten drunk too and they both crashed? It wasn't like Dean to fall asleep this easily.

Sam cleared his throat, "Hey Dean?"

Dean stirred a little, but never truly woke. Cas, on the other hand, didn't even move. Sam distinctly remembered Cas telling him that angels didn't need sleep… so seeing him laying there breathing deeply seemed so strange to Sam.

"Dean," Sam said considerably louder, and this time Dean jumped, his eyes opening.

"Wha-what? Are you hurt," Dean mumbled, bolting upright.

"No, Dean… I'm fine, what's going on?"

Sam eyed his brother closely. His skin was pale and his eyes dull… Sam thought that if he looked away for too long he'd turn back to find his brother zonked out again.

"What happened?"

Dean tried to stand but he couldn't. It was like he could feel the signals going from his brain to his muscles but his body would not comply.

"Keeping up with his drunk ass must've wiped me out… I'm just tired."

Sam gave him a concerned look, he wasn't buying the whole the 'just tired' excuse. Dean rubbed his face, his eyes burning.

"Okay Sammy," He literally didn't have the strength to argue with his brother right now. "I don't really know why I'm this wiped… Cas must've done something to me without realizing it."

Part of that was true at least. Maybe Cas was a little too drunk and did some weird angel mojo that zapped Dean's energy. He was tired the last time they had sex, but this was different… This felt like the kind of thing Sam and Dean were always on high alert about.

Dean looked up at his brother… then to the angel on the bed beside him.

"Let's wake him up," Dean finally said, the only way they were going to find anything out was by asking Cas himself.

Sam and Dean went to work on trying to wake Cas; they called his name and shook him… Dean even started to lightly slap Cas's face until finally he opened his eyes.

"Dean, what is wrong? What happened," Castiel asked. His eyes rolled around in his head trying to focus.

"You passed out," Dean said.

Dean grabbed one of Cas's arms and slowly helped the angel to sit upright. Sam could watched in surprise at just how drained both of them were… it took way too much effort than for Dean to get Cas completely upright. Cas had to lean heavily against Dean's shoulder, and their faces were close when Cas finally lifted his eyes to look at Dean.

Well damn, this was making Sam uncomfortable. But should it? His eyebrows scrunched together…

This seemed like an intimate moment… The two of the leaning on each other and gazing at each other without speaking… The way Dean's eyes seemed happier even just looking at him. They way Cas stared without breaking focus, like anything Dean might say would be of the utmost importance.

"I'm exhausted man," Dean spoke quietly, his voice gruff and his hushed tone making it feel like it was just him and Cas in the room, "did you do something to me?"

Sam shifted. Castiel stared at Dean for a few minutes, his mouth parted slightly and he looked like he was lost in thought… then his eyes grew in sudden realization.

"Dean," He said. "My grace must have touched you."

Sam made a face, confused… Cas's grace touched him? Why?

Dean kept his face passive, not to give any weird ideas to his brother.

"In my weakened state…it's harder for me to contain myself within this vessel… when I'm weak… or," Cas looked at Dean hard…, "Uh… When I'm weak my grace takes energy from the closest source."

What Cas said to Dean was completely different from what Sam may have heard. Dean was positive that Cas was telling him that when he was in heat and while they were having sex… his grace fed off Dean's energy…

Being in heat must take a lot out of angels…

"Luckily, I can give that energy back to you."

Cas's hand wrapped around Dean's forearm. A gentle warmth spread through Dean's body, starting form Cas's hand before spreading up his arm and through his body, then both men began to glow. Dean felt his entire body relax, like a tight knot had come undone and relief washed over his body. Dean sighed, smiling pleasantly.

"This should at least restore your energy for a few hours, until you lay down to rest tonight…" Cas smiled sleepily at Dean who was beaming with new found energy. Then Cas's tone became more serious. "However, the fix will not last very long for me… May I stay here tonight?"

Dean looked to Sam.

Huh? Why was it suddenly his decision?

"I mean we have the couch over there," Sam said, gesturing toward the beat up sofa sitting in front of the small TV. "Unless you two plan on sharing a bed. I don't really care," Sam smiled.

Cas looked back to Dean.

"The couch it is then," Dean said, standing up and stretching. He was feeling like a whole new person now that the fatigue had been lifted. The smell of that food sitting across the room was getting to him. He headed to the small table and dove his arm into the bag before pulling out a burger.

"Yours are marked double onion," Sam said sheepishly, "They didn't have pie… but I got some apple turnovers…"

"Sammy…," Dean said, smiling brightly at his brother. "You're too good to me."

Sam handed Cas a burger with the top exposed but the wrapper still around the bottom.

"Here, you eat too, this will help you sober up."

Cas was considerably more stable than he was before, but he still seemed a little fuzzy. He smiled down at the cheeseburger now in his hand.

"I have missed these."

Dean had to shove the burger into his mouth to keep from smiling like a fool. The others followed suit and the three began to chow down. God it was so good and hot and bursting with flavor. Dean practically moaned.

"So… how exactly did your grace drain Dean's energy again?" Sam asked between bites.

Both Cas and Dean looked up from their burgers at the same time, they looked at each other for a few seconds before shifting their gaze to Sam… staring at him with wide eyes and chewing mouths.

"Cas's grace wasn't contained as well within his vessel while he was drunk… So… I guess when he touched me it zapped some of my energy."

Sam laughed, "Cas was touching you?"

Dean chocked, coughing loudly, "Jesus Sam, not like that…" Dean did the best he could to play it cool, but the heat burning up his face let him know that he was blushing.

"You sure? You guys seem really close lately…"

"Yeah so," Dean asked, taking another aggressive bite. He refused to look at his brother.

Sam shrugged it off but Dean's heart was pounding out of his chest. He and Cas made brief eye contact before going back to their burgers.

"So… tell me about the vampire situation," Dean said, trying to change the subject.

The boys dove into business, with Sam bringing up that he was sure there were more vamps in the nest than they originally guessed.

The cheeseburger that Cas was eating was greasy and helping him keep things straight in his mind. It was quite a relief to have the room stop spinning but he noticed an ache beginning between his temples.

When the pain did not subside right away Cas began to heal himself without really thinking about it. It was habit by now to keep his vessel in the best condition possible. It burned up his energy so fast, that he suddenly felt weak all over, he worried he might pass out.

"I think I'm going to lie down now," Cas said setting down his half eaten burger and heading for the couch. Dean and Sam watched as the angel suddenly ducked out of the conversation and made a beeline for the nearby sofa.

Cas laid down quickly and propped his feet up on the arm of the couch. His eyes closed right away and he draped one of his arms across his forehead. Within seconds his breathing became slow and steady, signaling that he was already in a deep sleep. Dean stared at him while he chewed…

"So… anyway… I think we should head over in the morning, crash in on them while they're asleep."

Dean nodded, "Always a good plan."

"I think we should bring Cas with us… since there are more than we originally thought."

Dean wondered if Cas would be any good in battle with how messed up being in heat was starting to make him… but it wasn't like Dean could tell Sam that… at least… not right now. But he nodded anyway.

"Well Sammy," Dean said, crumbling up the wrapping paper on his finished burger and grabbing his leather jacket. "Let's go get us some dead man's blood."

Sam finished up his food as well and the boys headed out to the local morgue with several empty syringes.

* * *

Ah morgues.

It didn't seem to matter how long the hunters had been in this gig, morgues always freaked Dean out. It was probably because he'd seen too many horror movies with dead bodies suddenly just sitting straight up and ripping off their white sheet to reveal a monster…

Thinking about it… it was kind of weird to Dean that he and Sam had never had that happen to them… was today the day it would? It was only a matter of time before it would… right? Dean shivered with a cold chill. He was on high alert, but he seriously doubted it would happen.

He and Sam stood quietly while they filled their syringes with blood from the corpses. God their life was so messed up.

Sam had been rather quiet and Dean wasn't sure if he was doing that _thing_ again or not…

Dean couldn't really worry with Sam right now, he was having a little bit of trouble focusing on the task at hand, it was getting close to 9 o'clock and the energy refill that Cas had worked on him seemed to be wearing off.

He was nowhere near as tired as he was then, but he could feel it creeping up on him.

Sam sneezed, and Dean looked up at him. This seemed to be enough to break the tension in the room.

"So what's going on with you and Cas," Sam suddenly asked.

Dean felt caught but he kept himself focused. "What do you mean?"

"You guys seem pretty close lately… sleeping in the same bed… is something going on?"

Dean rolled his shoulders, "Cas is just going through some weird angel shit lately, but nothing is going on…"

"Angel shit that requires you both to sleep together?" Sam smiled like he was real proud of himself. He looked at him but Dean didn't meet his brother's gaze.

"Okay, I know it's happened twice now, but I swear they were both accidental."

Sam laughed while Dean's heart throbbed in his neck. He swallowed thickly, embarrassed. He hated this… Sam was being a real ass about him and Cas… So what if they were fucking? It wasn't really Sam's business… It wasn't like Sam's past fuck buddies were perfect either… He had Ruby and even almost Lilith…

Even still, he couldn't tell him about him and Cas… not yet. Besides, how long was this really going to last anyway…? Sure he and Cas had agreed not to sleep with anyone else, but Dean wasn't sure if it was a permanent thing or not…

And Cas was often doted on by others around him, telling him how handsome he was; Dean was sure that it was only a matter of time before Cas found someone else and backed off of Dean.

And Dean was fine with that…

His chest tightened because he literally hurt at the thought of Cas deciding to move on to someone else… well, maybe he wasn't fine with that, but he could deal with it if it was what Cas wanted.

If he didn't even know how long it was going to last then Sam didn't need to know… He could handle himself and he could handle Cas…

"What kind of weird angel shit anyway?"

"He's-," Dean had to catch himself before he blurted out about Cas being in heat. "He hasn't quite told me exactly what it is… but it sounds weird… I don't really know," Dean totally lied. He hoped his brother hadn't realized it.

Sam finished filling his last syringe with blood, "If something is going on, you can tell me… Weird angel shit or not."

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly, despite his desire to huff. Sam wouldn't stop prodding until he got the answer he thought was the truth… and Dean didn't want to be under constant surveillance by his brother… but he was sure that was how it was going to be. Sam had the scent now… and he wouldn't stop prodding until he got his answer.

"Alright, Sam," Dean said, smiling to his brother. If Sam wanted to watch his every move that was fine, Dean knew how to get away with a good lie. He would just have to be more careful about him and Cas for a while…

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! I totally thought I uploaded chapter 9 here... but I must have forgot...

It's because I've been posting this over on Ao3 as well...

Anyways, I am sorry! But hey! I'm posting chapter 10 right away to make up for it! Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Notes:** (First time reading chapter 10? You can ignore this!) I decided I wanted to rewrite the ending to chapter 10 because I was really unhappy with how 11 was going... so I took their 'important' conversation and moved it to the next chapter... I apologize for any confusion this may cause...

* * *

Dean stared down the barrel of his gun and into the eyes of a vampire. He was hissing and baring his teeth. He was huge and sweaty with dark, greasy hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had his grubby hand around the barrel of Dean's gun trying to keep it from being pointed at his face. He was doing everything he could to pull it from Dean's grasp.

Dean struggled underneath the vampire's weight trying desperately to get his finger on the trigger. Guns may not have not been the weapon of choice against vampires, but at least it would stun him long enough to allow Dean to get his footing back. And at this point… Dean needed all the help he could get.

To say the least, the ambush had not gone as planned.

Dean, Sam and Cas had broken into an abandoned house where the vamps were squatting. Cas took the upstairs while Sam and Dean moved through the main level. Vampires were scattered all throughout the house, sleeping on different types of furniture and even the floor. There were so many that Sam ended up heading to the basement to do a quick sweep for any hiding down there.

Dean was slowly emptying a vile of dead man's blood into a sleeping vampire's neck when the sound of wings fluttered past his ears.

Knowing that the vamps could spring to life at any minute and attack had Dean on edge, and hearing those wings fluttering past his ears… the wings that had risen out from Cas's shoulder blades… the wings he had had in his very hands just a few hours before… made the hair on his neck stand on end.

He didn't have time to think about Cas, he had to focus on the needle he was slowly retrieving, otherwise he might mess up.

"Clear upstairs," Cas whispered. His voice was so low that Dean wondered if Cas had actually spoken or if he just imagined it.

Either way Dean nodded and began to slowly back away from the now paralyzed vamp. He was more focused on being quiet than anything else so when his foot suddenly collided with Castiel behind him, Dean stumbled.

"Fuck," Dean burst out in shock, he twisted and tried to catch himself but panicked and over corrected causing him to land flat on his stomach releasing a loud "Umphf!" when his chest hit the floor.

Every vampire in the room opened its eyes, and every one that had not been previously sabotaged with dead man's blood jumped to its feet snarling and ready to fight.

Dean turned to grab his weapon but was tackled back down to floor. That's about when he and the sweaty giant of a vampire started wrestling over control of his gun. He could hear Cas fighting off the other vamps in the room, killing them with a single touch but he couldn't get out from underneath this vamp. Dean shifted, figuring he should give up on the gun and just grab a knife he had hidden in a nearby pocket instead when the vampire's eyes began to glow with a fiery yellow.

The vampire's body arched and he screamed out in agony as he was burned out through the core. The vampire collapsed as Cas shoved him to the side, and fell over Dean. Dean flinched and tried to catch him, but Cas seemed to have caught himself. He was gasping for breath.

"Cas," Dean whispered, worry washed over him and he stared at Cas above him. Cas slowly lifted his head and their eyes slid into contact. His hand was resting near Dean's ear and his coat was hanging down over him.

Where Dean had been worried that Cas was weak like he had been before… now he knew he was wrong. White hot energy was pouring off the angel and surging like hot lightning through Dean's body.

Cas's breath fanned over Dean's face as he panted heavily; his eyes were blazing a fiery blue. His mouth hung open and his hair was a mess and Dean could feel it pulsing through his bones. It crashed into him like a tidal wave. Need… Pure fucking need.

It was primal… instinctual, like every fiber of his being yearned for Cas. He tried to keep himself calm, tried to remember where he was, what he was doing… But Cas was staring at him with eyes ablaze and the brightness of them was burning all Dean's thoughts away.

His eyes slowly flicked from Dean's eyes to his lips… His chest was on Dean's chest… he was right there… so close… like a fresh baked pie begging to be eaten.

Dean stared up at the angel over him and moaned lightly and was surprised by how easily the sound had escaped him.

Heat was burning through his veins, overwhelming his body.

Cas's mouth never moved, but he heard it clear as day, Cas speaking his name…

It boomed throughout his mind like thunder.

Dean gasped; his body was humming with pleasure that was brushing lightly over his chest… his groin. He couldn't breathe; he kept trying but he was caught up in this whirlwind of lust and bright blue eyes… He stared at Castiel with open mouth shock. The pleasure that buzzed through his skin was hardly there… just a whisper against his skin, but still present… and Dean wanted more.

He panted, scrambling for a thought that wasn't about Cas, trying to get his shit together, but he couldn't… his heart pounded hard making him dizzy.

When he couldn't take anymore Dean reached up, grabbing Castiel's coat collar and pulling him down, their lips colliding. Dean's tongue dove into Cas's mouth, kissing him deeply. He tasted so sweet and Cas made a sound of shock before grunting in approval and responding with his tongue against Dean's.

Dean's chest was tight with need as he raked his fingers though Cas's dark hair and pulled the angel as close as he could get him. He needed it and he needed it now. His body was burning, aching already for Cas. He needed to be inside, needed to finish with Cas vibrating around him. God, how long had it even been since they last fucked?

He cupped Cas's face in his hand, his fingers up behind Cas's ear as he kissed him deeper. Cas moaned into the kiss when Dean bit playfully at his bottom lip and tugged it with his teeth, he could not think of anything else besides being inside the angel.

Like an addict to his drug, in this moment, nothing else mattered.

Dean was more aroused than he thought, and he realized it when his dick suddenly pulsed behind his tight jeans. He tugged on Cas's clothes, pulling the angel's waist close until Cas suddenly got bold and moved his hips, grinding against him.

Dean threw his head back and moaned at the feeling which seemed to make Cas move faster. Dean scrambled to get his hands on Castiel's hips and got lost in the wave of Cas thrusting against his aching erection.

This was happening. It was happening right fucking now.

Cas's forehead was against his and they were grinding and sweating, and making small noises of pleasure to each other until Dean thought he was gonna burst. He reached forward to yank that stupid trench coat off of Cas's shoulders, exposing the black suit jacket he wore underneath and his brain was screaming, _'Now! Now! Now!_'

Dean was ready to start unbuttoning his white dress shirt when he heard it, a loud thumping, coming closer. Cas kept moving his body against Dean's but Dean realized what it was…

It was Sam.

"Stop, stop," he said, shoving Cas hard and struggling to get away before Cas seemed to understand and backed off enough for Dean to scramble to his feet.

Sam thumped up the last few steps and barreled into the room, gun ablaze with a knife at the ready in his free hand. Dean's body still hummed, and he kept his hips aimed away from Sam so that he brother would not see just how excited he was. Dean ached as the tingles of excitement ebbed away, and the heat that had overtaken him just a few seconds before was replaced with a sudden coldness.

Sam looked at Cas who was laying on the floor disheveled and breathing hard. His face contorted in confusion as his eyes traveled to all the burned out vamps lying all along the floor.

Dean turned to look at his brother, embarrassed and somewhat ashamed of himself. Sam could've been in trouble down there but instead of hunting he got all caught up in Castiel… he risked Sam's life… Hell if they had missed a single vamp he could have risked his own life…

Sam rushed to Dean's side.

Dean looked down at the floor… disgusted with himself.

"Are you alright?"

He wasn't really sure. What the hell had just come over him?

"Yeah," Dean responded gruffly.

He watched as Sam turned, probably to help Cas back to his feet, but when he turned Cas was already gone.

Dean rubbed his face… He wanted to get away from this place and what had just happened…

He wanted to get away from Sam too… He didn't want his brother looking at him when he felt like this.

But that wasn't an option, Dean did the only thing he knew how to do, he sucked it up and went back to work.

"Downstairs clear?" Dean asked.

Sam gave an affirmative nod.

"Cas and I… we cleared this floor… and he cleared the top floor."

The boys did one final sweep, looking for any vamps that may have been hidden or any humans that may have been held hostage, once they were sure that the nest was totally clear they began moving the bodies to the backyard.

* * *

Dean groaned as he pulled himself out of the grave he and Sam had just dug. He breathed hard and wiped sweat from his brow and longed for an ice cold beer.

"Damn, sure wish killing vamps was like it is in Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Sam laughed at his brother, his eye brows coming together a bit in confusion. "What?"

"Well shit, all she has to do is stake them and poof, they're dust. She never had to salt and burn the remains…. Why couldn't that be one of the few things that were true about vamps?"

"Dean, that show is so lame… and old."

"Come on Sammy, Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot. Tight leather pants… stake at the ready…"

Sam shook his head and the two went to work on getting the vampire's bodies into the ground. While they worked Dean's mind kept going back to that moment with Cas. Him staring down at him with glowing eyes and pumping pleasure into him… through the air… it felt… _so good_… and it was _so _fucked up…

Dean kept trying to convince himself that everything after that point… the kiss, the grinding… was by his own choice… but damn, it was like he lost control of himself and his hormones took over… it was like his body demanded that he take Cas right then and there and he couldn't wait one more second…

And hell, what if Sam had come barreling up the stairs just a few seconds later? How far into it would him and Cas have been then?

Then there was Castiel's voice in his head? Speaking loud and clear just like he would speak normally… he was looking right at Cas when it happened… his mouth never moved… He never actually _spoke _Dean's name…

He knew that Cas could hear him a lot… like, whenever Dean prayed to him for help or whatever. But he never expected to hear Cas in his own head… And was it even legit? Or was it just something he imagined?

Sam jarred Dean from his thoughts by suddenly asking him if he was okay. He, of course, told Sam he was fine… Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing; it was probably just typical angel mojo that caused Cas's voice in his head... And maybe he was just hit with a wave of Cas's heat… that would explain his sudden inability to control himself… He and Cas would just have to be more careful, it was no big deal.

And with that Dean was able to tuck his troubles away deep within and fool himself into not worrying about it anymore… at least for now.

When the boys finally finished with burning and burying the remains they slid into the Impala and headed back to their little motel. It was getting late and the motel's neon lights were already buzzing and flickering against the night sky.

"Dean, mind if I get a shower first?"

Oh god, he hated those words. Dean wanted to fight over it, he was the oldest and damnit he deserved to shower first! It was a birthright!

"Sammy… please be quick… okay?" Dean sighed heavily.

He seriously didn't want to let his brother go first but hell, the kid had gotten him extra onions on his burger earlier… and turnovers… which he hadn't eaten yet.

Dean headed to the fast food still on the table and popped open one of the cardboard boxes containing the tasty treat. That's when Cas popped into the room. Dean looked up at Cas with a mouth full of pie.

"Sup?"

"Hello Dean," Cas said. He seemed a little more at ease than he was earlier which of course, put Dean at ease as well. He tried not to think about the kiss they had shared earlier… his face turned red.

"Where'd you run off to," he asked, squinting at his turnover.

"I… felt like I was going to lose control of myself…"

Dean, who had gotten lost in his turnover once again, looked up at Cas in surprise.

"Lose control?"

Dean laughed a little but in all honesty he had felt the same way…

Cas nodded and suddenly stepped closer to Dean making Dean immediately straighten up. He looked down at Cas's crotch. But he didn't let his eyes linger, he was kind of embarrassed for looking in the first place.

_'Damnit! Get a'hold of yourself Dean. You're acting like a stupid teenager…'_

Cas squinted at Dean in a way that made Dean feel like somehow the angel was listening to him. He rolled his shoulders.

"Lose control how," Dean asked.

He licked crumbs from his bottom lip and watched as Castiel's pupils dilated.

He knew exactly how Cas might've lost control… but hell, he liked teasing the angel.

"Dean, it's getting worse… I would like to… I need to… touch you... "

Fuck.

Dean stared back into the angels gaze, swallowing hard. He was starting to feel it again… bubbling in his chest… that same energy from before. It started in his chest and bloomed outward. Dean swayed a little on his feet, and looked to the floor.

Dean heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and looked over his shoulder. The door was closed, and Sam was nowhere to be seen and when he looked back, Cas was staring at him.

He was starting to feel trapped. He wanted Cas… wanted to pin him against the wall and bang him until the windows burst… but this… this was getting out of control.

If they started making out… if they started fooling around more than they already were… they would get caught. And Dean… he was starting to feel like a fucking teenager again, like he couldn't control himself or his body. He felt like he needed to be inside of Cas… he felt like he needed it like he needed air in his lungs.

This wasn't right.

Dean's heart was pounding, "Cas, this is getting a little out of hand here, buddy..."

Cas squinted at his lips, he was just inches from Dean's face.

"Sam might catch us…"

Cas leaned forward a little, his mouth was the only thing Dean could see. He sucked in air.

Why do I feel like this? Dean wondered, his chest was tight… he needed it.

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

"Cas… I…"

He couldn't stay away from him. The space between them… it was killing Dean.

He moved forward, catching the angel's lips with his own making relief surge through his chest. Dean reached up with his free hand that wasn't holding his half eaten turn-over and cupped the back of Cas's neck. He kissed slowly, their lips moving together.

He felt better, like he could finally breathe again. He sighed into the kiss, stepping closer to make things easier. He never picked up his pace, which he could tell was driving Cas nuts. But Dean didn't really want to make out like before… he just wanted to touch him… to kiss him… to feel Cas's lips with his…

For now, just kissing was enough for him.

Cas's lips were dry and soft and he tasted sweet. Dean smiled when he pulled away because Cas leaned forward and caught his mouth again. His kisses were much more aggressive, he even licked lightly against Dean's lips. But Dean kept things slow, no matter how anxious the angel was.

He heard it again, loud and clear. Castiel's voice echoing through his mind… He was speaking his name in a way that begged him to take it further.

It lit something inside of him. Just like before, need was bursting through his chest. And this slow kiss was not enough.

He needed it.

This time, it was stronger… more overwhelming than before. He felt like he might burst. He was suddenly the one in heat. His body was on fire. He didn't know how… but it needed to happen… right now.

He pulled away from Cas, his eyes wild. Cas looked as hungry for it as Dean felt.

"Cas… now…"

"I know," he said. Their lips came back together and Dean was pulling at his clothes. Kissing deeply, tongues swirling together… bodies pressed close. He needed it.

He shoved Cas away.

"No, we can't…"

Cas stared up at him, breathing hard.

"Dean… I need it."

"Fuck Cas, I do too, but we can't do it here. Sammy will catch us."

Cas was looking at him with an angry glare. "Dean I…" His gaze suddenly moved from Dean to something behind him. Dean spun around.

"Dean?"

"Sammy…"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Sam, what happened with you taking a shower?"

Sam tilted his head. "You know how it is with these crappy motels, takes the water a while to heat up… and I needed a towel..." Sam looked at Cas who was standing awkwardly next to Dean.

"Cas, everything okay?"

Castiel huffed. "Sam, do not be alarmed… I need to borrow your brother."

Cas suddenly clapped his hand down on Dean's shoulder and everything shifted.

Dean opened his eyes, he and Cas were suddenly in a completely different place. It was still a small room except much nicer. Dean felt his face flood with embarrassment, Cas's words kept replaying in his head.

_"Sam, do not be alarmed… I need to borrow your brother."_

Oh god… How could he just zap them away like this?!

"Cas," Dean belted out. He spun around to face the angel. "What the hell? That- that was so obvious! Sam is gonna know something is going on!"

Dean rubbed his face.

"Dean…"

Cas was breathing heavily, Dean shivered.

"No, slow down…"

Cas approached him quickly, stepping into Dean's personal space.

"Dean, now," He said, and he leaned up kissing Dean's mouth.

Need ripped through Dean, but he turned away.

This feeling, this need, it wasn't normal… and Dean needed to pause and just sort this out for a second.

"Cas…"

Cas stepped into Dean's space again, following Dean when the hunter took an automatic step back. His hand touched Dean's arm and suddenly the room was all wrong. The ceiling wasn't where it should be and Cas was over top of him, his trench coat long gone as he slid out of his suit jacket and tugged impatiently at his own tie. His lips were parted and he had that look on his face that he gets when he's savoring the moments right before he gets the kill.

Dean's breath hitched and evaporated from his lungs, Cas was so fucking hot. He had teleported them to the bed in the room and Dean just couldn't get his mind to work… mostly because Cas was straddling him.

"Afterward… we talk about this," Dean said, he was suddenly popping open the buttons on Cas's dress shirt. He couldn't get it open fast enough.

"Afterward, we talk," Cas repeated, his eyes were ablaze as he nodded.

Dean sat up, keeping Cas in his lap and the two began to kiss again. Dean's lips were swollen and lightly bruised from how deeply he and Cas had been kissing all day, but he didn't care. He finally managed to pull Cas's shirt off of his shoulders and started kissing at the angel's neck. His hand slid up the angel's bare back, finding one of Cas's shoulder blades and rubbing his finger tips over the skin there.

A deep moan burst out of Cas, and he clung to Dean shuddering. Dean continued to rub the spot, watching Cas's face turn red as he blushed. His eyes sealed shut and Dean throbbed to be inside him.

He shifted his hips a little against Cas in his lap and was zapped with pleasure from the friction against his erection.

God he needed it so badly.

"Cas, zap our clothes off," Dean ordered and Cas nodded through his haze of pleasure.

In the next moment they were both naked, and Dean reached forward taking Cas's erection with one hand and his with the other and began to rub.

Cas's body was so muscular… his skin a slight shade darker than Dean's… it was easy to forget that the angel was so buff… always swallowed by that oversized coat. But remove the layers of clothing and find that he was not tiny in any way… Dean swallowed, overwhelmed by Cas's body… his skin, the sweet smell that seemed to pour off of him lately. He longed to be inside…

Cas was moaning in approval at Dean's hand against his erection, but neither of the men seemed to be getting enough.

"Dean please," the angel suddenly groaned out. "I want you inside."

Dean felt a familiar rush of arousal, god Cas could get away with saying anything…

Dean swallowed deeply, "Okay," was all he could really say.

Dean laid back and guided Cas to lift off of him a bit. As he shifted Dean looked up at Cas above him, his lips were quivering with desperation. When Cas suddenly met his gaze Dean nodded to the angel, giving him the 'go ahead.'

Cas's eyes widened a little but he stayed still. Dean squeezed at Cas's hips and pushed him towards his erection. Cas took a deep breath and reached down between his legs to line Dean up until his erection was budding against his entrance.

Heat rushed through Dean in that moment, making him bite impatiently at his lips. He knew what was coming. His dick twitched making Cas huff in irritation.

"Sorry," Dean smiled, he couldn't really help it, he was excited.

Cas began to push himself down onto Dean, sucking in air as he did so. The air rushed out of Dean's lungs as Cas slid onto him completely. His heat surrounding him… Cas's stomach muscles tight… rising and falling as he panted.

Dean throbbed within the angel and longed to start thrusting. But Dean waited, allowing Cas some time to adjust to the feeling. Cas gasped each time Dean twitched within him, then he took a deep breath and began to move.

With his hands on the angel's hips he helped guide him to slide up before bringing him back down. Cas was gasping and Dean's eyes were already rolling with pleasure at the overwhelming feeling. He only had to show him once before Cas got the idea and was moving himself up and down against Dean's erection.

Dean couldn't stop the moans pouring out of him, his entire body was tight and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was raising his hips to meet Cas as the angel moved, and Cas was shifting trying to find his spot.

Dean had never been so overwhelmed before. Cas was riding him… shifting and sliding. Then he shuddered, moaning loudly when he finally found that spot within… the pace picked up from there.

Cas was moving so fast it was hard for Dean to keep up. He was sweating, panting, trying to keep his mind focused on making this last… He kept his fists clenched into the bed's comforter as Cas moved against him. His stomach was tight, his lungs aching, heat filling his groin…

Cas's had his head thrown back with his moans headed toward the ceiling. Dean wanted to see his wings… wanted to see them stretch out across the room. Sweat drenched his brow and Dean gripped at Castiel's hips.

"Wings," he suddenly moaned out."Show me…your wings."

Cas moaned above him and started bouncing himself faster, making Dean lose himself in the pleasure. He was grunting and his efforts to thrust up and met Cas were lessening as he got more and more overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Dean… I'm going to…"

This was it… Time to feel that vibration, time to see his wings. Dean was throbbing so hard he didn't know if he could wait. He moved his hand from Cas's hips to his dick and squeezed around the tip.

He imagined them before he saw them, those wings… and a short burst of vibration went out through Cas's body. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his chest to keep from cumming right then.

He looked up in time to see Cas's eyes glowing, casting two bright circles at the ceiling his head was thrown back to. He released a gust of breath. It was coming, he was coming. He clenched again trying to hold it back just long enough.

The light was getting brighter. Cas's moans getting louder and he was begging Dean to let him cum. Dean closed his eyes, holding his breath, holding himself back, then, just before it got too bright he opened his eyes.

Cas moaned his name loudly, words spilling out of him in Enochian that Dean couldn't understand, but damn it sure was hot to hear him say it… and two dark shadows spilled across the room. A feather fluttered down and landed on Dean's chest and he lost it, thrusting hard in Cas as he came hard. He released Cas's erection so that the angel could come too, vibrating and jerking with each shot of cum.

Dean moaned as the angel came all over his chest…

Then something happened… something different from the norm… Heat…

Heat spread through his body like a hot wave, like fire erupting in his chest and spreading through his limbs. It was intense… like being stuck outside on a humid day with no water in sight. He looked at Cas, and all he could see was him… the rest of the room faded to darkness and it was just the goofy angel in sight. It burned… hotter than anything before. Then… a wave of bliss flooded his senses… a calmness he couldn't describe. Like everything would be alright… as long as he was with Cas. Just as soon as it had started, the heat and overwhelming bliss vanished and he was back to his panting sweaty self… just as before.

"I apologize Dean," the angel spoke breathlessly, it pulled Dean back to reality with a harsh jerk.

"I got you all messy…"

Cas slowly removed himself from Dean and collapsed onto the bed beside the hunter. They stared at each other, panting heavily, and Dean's hand was on Cas's bare back. Just like the times before, his energy was depleted.

It wasn't quite as bad as it had been the last couple of times. For whatever reason he couldn't hold out as long with Cas in control like that… but his eyes still drooped a little with exhaustion. He smiled at Cas, his eyes seemed so blue against the white pillowy comforter… it was all he could really think about. Cas gave him a gentle smile in return.

"I feel much better now," He hummed.

Dean nodded.

It happened so fast, Dean fell asleep. Their agreement to discuss what the hell was going on between the two of them would just have to wait a little longer while Dean rested.

* * *

"Mated," an angel whispered.

"_Bonded…" _

"To a _human!"_

"To a _Winchester!"_

"I've gathered you all here today, because what you've heard is true… Castiel and Dean Winchester have mated… several times," He added, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And as a result have become Bonded…"

Hushed whispers and mutters broke out between the angels.

"As you already know," the angel in charge spoke, recalling attention to himself… "This is highly forbidden and must be stopped."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the reupload, hopefully nothing like this will happen again!

Like the story? Please leave a review and let me know! This story is pretty dead here on fanfiction... every review helps!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Notes:** (If this is your first time reading through you can ignore this)

**I REUPLOADED CHAPTER 10 AND CHANGED HOW THE CHAPTER PROGRESSED**! You may need to reread that chapter or at least the ending... I apologize for any confusion the changes may have caused.

* * *

Sun rays spilled in from a small window just behind the headboard where Dean and Cas were laying. They warmed the bare skin of Castiel's back, making the angel feel safe and sleepy.

It was a curiously wonderful feeling, having his vessel's skin warmed and exposed like this. He hadn't realized how much clothing weighed him down, and now that he was naked he found that he loved the feeling. It was relaxing… freeing… Maybe he'd never wear clothing again. He wondered how Dean would react to that.

Imagining how angry and red Dean would be as he explained whatever the reasoning was behind why humans always wore clothing made Cas smile to himself.

He looked down at Dean laying on his back beside him. His previous thoughts were distracted when he caught sight of sunlight resting on Dean's lower stomach, and he wondered if it felt as pleasant to Dean as it did to him.

Dean made a sound of sleep. His vast green eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, but Cas wouldn't dare wake him. He would wait for those green eyes to open on their own.

Humans were such baffling creatures. Awake and so alive one moment… and then, moments later, they could be asleep. That's what had happened with Dean... He had settled into the mattress and was asleep just a few moments after their problems had been solved.

Sleep was fascinating to Cas. Dean had explained it to him once when he was still new to his vessel. The trio had finished a hunt together and Cas had accidentally overstayed his welcome once they returned to their shared motel room.

Dean was quick to let Cas know that he "needed to get his feathery ass outta there so that he could get some shut eye."

He would later explain that without sleep humans couldn't perform at their best, but instead were weaker. They were almost like batteries that needed to recharge each night.

Cas wondered what that was like, requiring something like that. Each day, no matter what… But really, that's what being in heat was starting to be like...

Like he just couldn't get enough of Dean.

It was right about then that Dean shifted and opened his eyes.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Don't let me fall asleep. Sam's probably so worried he's pacing a hole in the motel floor right now."

Cas watched him as Dean sat up and scratched at the back of his neck. Then his eyebrows slowly came together and he turned to meet Cas's gaze.

"Cas… what's going on," Dean suddenly asked.

The question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

Dean took a few breaths; looking nervously around the room for a few moments.

"I'm starting to feel crazy," he muttered.

Cas stared at him, his lips parted subconsciously while he waited for Dean to continue.

Dean swallowed thickly. All Cas could do was stare at him while he struggled to bring himself to speak. His eyes looked fearful.

"I've been hearing your voice in my mind… like you're speaking to me. Except, I'll be looking right at you… and…," he trailed off before suddenly laughing.

Cas knew that it was a laugh of nervousness and not humor, but it was still startling when Dean's smile dropped back into a somber expression.

He licked his lips, his tongue pausing in the center of his lips while he searched the ceiling for an answer. He was looking everywhere except Cas's eyes and it was driving the angel insane.

"I'll be looking right at you… and your lips never move... but your voice is there... Clear as day... In my head."

He gave another pained smile before dropping his head. Hiding himself in a way.

Cas couldn't think to speak. Dean was hurting. He could practically feel the pain in his chest...

He was hearing him in his mind? That sounded a lot like thought sharing... But that was something that only angels could do with each other… Would it even be possible to share thoughts with a human? Had Cas even _tried_ to speak to Dean through his mind?

When Cas didn't speak, Dean continued. The words were spilling out of him.

"That's not all either… I… I can't stand being away from you…"

Lost in his thought, Cas had begun to stare off into space, but when he heard those words his eyes snapped right back into contact with Dean's. It didn't last though, because Dean quickly looked away.

"Dean, what do you mean?"

Dean suddenly stood up from the bed. This was all getting a little too "chick flick" for him. Maybe he should just shut up.

"It must just be your heat hormones effecting me somehow."

This was how he did it... He was about to shut Cas out completely and there was no way of knowing when the subject would be brought up again.

"Dean."

The hunter turned toward the angel looking at him. His frown was deep and his shoulders slumped. Cas stood from the bed making his way toward the man; his feet padding lightly against the hardwood floor.

"Really," Dean said. "I'm sure it's no big deal. I think I'm just catching your heat wave."

Cas squinted at him, trying to decode what Dean was saying. He longed to understand... because tough as he might be Dean looked like he was about to break.

"You feel similar to being in heat…?"

He hoped his guess was correct.

Dean looked at him. His chest, his neck… It was strange talking to Cas like this while they were both naked.

"I… I put Sam in danger." Dean swallowed, his hands squeezed into fists. "I couldn't control myself."

Cas moved closer, drawn into Dean… longing to ease his pain.

He had put Sam _and_ Dean in danger… _He _couldn't control himself around Dean… He felt like he was going to explode when they didn't solve their problems right then and there.

Castiel's eyes grew in sudden realization, Dean was having the same symptoms as Cas was! He was "sharing his partner's heat!"

Hearing his thoughts… Feeling uneasy when they were apart… those were all signs… of Bonding.

Were they becoming Bonded?

Was it even possible for a human and an angel? What would happen? _What would heaven do?_

"Cas?"

Dean could be in danger!

Cas suddenly felt the need to run. If he was putting Dean in danger then he needed to get away from him.

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm just above his elbow. Just by the look on the angel's face he knew that Cas was about to bolt.

"Oh no, you're not running off. What wrong?"

"Dean," Cas said gruffly, his eyes wide.

"No. Don't look at me like that. Tell me what's wrong."

Cas started at him with his eyes blown wide open.

"Cas… say something."

"We're Bonding," Cas muttered. "I don't know how… but I think we're… Bonding."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cas turned, looking away from Dean.

"When angels go into heat they Bond with the person they choose to mate with."

Dean closed his eyes. "You didn't think… to mention this?"

Cas glared harshly at Dean.

"Bonding happens between _angels. _I didn't know I needed to worry about it."

Dean licked nervously at his lips.

"What's gonna happen Cas? What should we do?"

Cas swayed a little.

"There's a lot about this that I don't know… and with you being human it makes things even more complicated."

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm afraid I've put you in danger… If it's even possible that we're Bonding… It's forbidden for angles and humans to mate anyway…"

Dean rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Why had Cas come to him in the first place begging for his help if he knew that that kind of thing was 'forbidden'?

"Should… we stop? Is it possible to break… a Bond?"

The question was simple, and easily left Dean's lips, but the thought of it poisoned the air. Dean saw that saying it immediately hurt Cas… His shoulders deflated a little and he looked to the floor.

Did he want to stop?

The thrill of sneaking around… The promise to not sleep with anyone else… Even using 'problem' as a code word, as silly as it was.

The thought about being forced to go back to what they had been before… Always wanting and never receiving… ran through Dean's mind.

"If the Bonding process has begun, breaking it will be brutal… The pain of separation has been so bad that angels have lost their minds… or died…"

Dean swallowed, he couldn't even control himself about Cas thirty minutes ago… how was he supposed to try and keep away from him long enough to break their Bond?

… He couldn't afford to lose his mind over Cas either… he needed to be there for Sam…

"We would have to stay away from each other for a very long time… Even being in the same room is enough to keep the Bond alive. It could take months…"

Cas didn't look at him as he spoke… Dean felt pain in his throat, he couldn't swallow it away. Being away from Cas for months?

"I don't want to do that," Dean said. The words spilled out of his mouth all at once.

Dean's cheeks blazed with embarrassment but Cas's eyes seemed to light up. He finally looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at.

"I mean, Sam and I need you all the time… There's no way we could separate for months..."

Cas smiled just slightly and then nodded.

"Okay, zap our clothes back on… If we're going to have all this shit coming at us we need to be prepared… I think… we need to tell Sam."

Cas eyes widened at that notion.

"We're going to need all the help we can get researching this… We need to know everything we're in for…"

* * *

Fully dressed and eased of their previous problems, Dean and Cas stood facing each other.

The secret was about to come out. Dean and Cas were going to have to come clean because Sam was too nosey and smart not to figure out that they were asking all these questions about angles and heat because they needed the information for what was going to happen to _them._

Dean looked at Cas, fixing part of his coat that had been turned inside out. "Damn…" he sighed. "I'm sure this will be nice and awkward."

"Sam will surely be very understanding."

Dean rolled his shoulders, his shirt felt a little bit tight. If anything Sam was always understanding… it was just that fact that it was his brother, and it was Cas, and that this had been going on _for a while._ And fucking Sam… he'd probably give a knowing smile or burst into laughter like he did when he caught the two of them in bed together… Or he'd be insanely quiet or confused or embarrassed…

And what if he made comments, what if he kind of… lectured them both about when they started finding more information… If he heard a "Dean, you should've known better..." he might lose his shit.

And what about Bobby… oh god, he's probably going to need to be roped in too. They were going to need a lot of man power on this topic… and this didn't seem like something they were going find in an ancient text because it literally has nothing to do with humans! It's supposed to be purely angel nonsense.

What if they were completely out of luck? Flying blind was something Dean hated the most… What if things got unbearable… What if he and Cas needed to go on some kind of sexcation because they couldn't handle not doing anything else…

What if something goes seriously wrong because Dean is a human being and Cas is literally a being of power and light crammed into a tiny vessel who used to be named Jimmy?

Dean swallowed, swaying and feeling light headed. Cas was squinting hard at him.

"Take us back," Dean huffed, "let's get this over with."

Dean closed his eyes when he felt Cas touch his shoulder. His world shifted beneath his feet he felt he was falling for about 30 seconds before the ground seemed to reappear under his feet.

He jerked a little feeling like he need to catch himself and when he opened his eyes they were back at their motel.

Sam, who had been pacing around the room with his cell phone crammed against his ear practically leapt across the room. "Dean, what the hell?! I called you like 8 times!" His eyes looked toward the phone he was still holding.

"Yeah Bobby," he said. "He's back with Cas… I'll call you back."

Sam snapped his phone shut.

"What's going on with you two?"

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance.

"Sam… there's something we need to tell you."

"Finally, I could use some answers," Sam said. He was tense, his hands in fists, his shoulders raised… It wasn't like to get so bent out of shape.

After a minute or so of silence he seemed to relax a little and asked, "What's going on?"

Dean shifted from foot to foot. He really didn't want to say this out loud… He licked his lips and prepared to drop the bomb.

Sam's eyes were searching hard, he stood up straighter… waiting for Dean to speak.

How? How was he supposed to say this? He wasn't the best at putting delicately.

_Was there a way to put this delicately?_

Cas and I have been fucking… No. Cas and I have been fooling around…? Cas came to me with a boner and I tried to help him and it has sort've gotten out of control and now we can't stop having sex and we're both sort've in heat and Bonding and that's bad because it's an angel thing only, but here I am hearing his thoughts and unable to contain myself?

Dean rolled his shoulders and met his brother's gaze. "Sam… Cas and I… We…"

The sound of wings cut Dean off mid-sentence, and for a second Dean thought that Cas had bolted right before he could say it. A quick look to his right dismissed that thought because Cas was still right beside him.

The room was filled with angels, all wearing their typical formal business suits and ties. Dean's body tensed up, ready to jump into defensive action. Dean realized that the angels had managed to appear right in the middle of room separating him and Cas from Sam, who was now standing with the group of angels in front of him.

Fuck… he didn't like being separated from Sammy like this…

"Castiel and Dean Winchester!"

The lead angel, a woman with blonde hair pointed to the men in question before her.

"You are under arrest for the committing forbidden acts of sexual intercourse and Bonding between human and angel!"

"What?!"Dean heard Sam shout, he caught sight of his brothers eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

In a sudden rush a group of angels grabbed Sam and shoved him against the wall, holding him back.

All Dean could see were Sam's legs flailing about. He was shouting for Dean and fighting as the rest of the angels turned toward Dean and started closing in on them.

"Sammy!"

"Dean, what's happening?!"

The angels were getting closer, grabbing him and holding him so that he couldn't fight. He looked to his right again and caught sight of Cas getting his angel blade yanked from his grip. He tried to reach for Cas, to swing at an angel, but a hand reached up and touched his forehead.

The last thing he heard was Cas shouting his name as everything went white.

* * *

I apologize for being a lousy writer! I was having such a difficult time making Chapter 11 work with how things were written in 10... So, I decided that I was just going to say fuck it and rewrite the ending of chapter 10 to fit my needs!

Aw well, things happen! I also want to apologize for how long this took me to upload... A new job, some bouts of depression... Just life in general was throwing me some curve balls... BUT Thank you all for waiting and sticking with the story! Chapter 12 is on the waaaaaaaay!

Like this story? Please leave a review and let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

A dull throbbing in his skull brought Dean back to consciousness. He squeezed his eyes against the painful drumming in his head. Harsh white light was seeping through his eyelids and he could hear a faint buzz from overhead lights. It all happened so fast…

Sam… Cas… Angels…

Dean jerked as he came to his senses. His muscles ached and his body was twisted like he'd been dumped and left in whatever angle his body landed in. His cheek was smushed against the floor, leaving his face wet with his own drool.

The hunter slowly opened his eyes. He squinted hard against the brightness of the room and lifted his head.

Laying on his stomach Dean pushed himself up a bit from the floor and rested his weight on his elbows. He wiped his chin dry. With narrowed eyes Dean looked around with only one eye open against the light. His stomach dropped.

Bright, blinding white was all he could see. Beneath him, above him, around him… all there was… was white. Dean couldn't tell where the walls ended or where the floor started. Even the floor beneath him only provided more horror as it appeared that he wasn't even sitting on anything at all.

He was trapped in an endless white void.

The air evaporated out of his lungs. Darkness started creeping in on his vision like he was about to pass out. Dean closed his eyes to keep from hyperventilating.

Tiny spaces didn't bother him. He and Sam had to take down a monster hiding out in the vent system of a school when they were kids; their dad was obviously too big to get inside them so he coached the two of them through the whole thing. It was a rush, and it stopped Dean from ever having a problem with tight spots. This was different though. It was bright. He could see if anything were to come at him. There wasn't something waiting for him behind a corner… This was like being stuck in nothing.

Did he even exist anymore? How was he supported know?

How was he supposed to fight if there seemed to be no way out? Dean swallowed, he couldn't open his eyes because this white void was too much. He needed to figure out what he was up against. He slowly pushed himself up until he was standing, which was a bit strange to do with both eyes closed.

Dean slid an eye open to view the room around him again. His throat immediately began to close up. What if what he was standing on was some kind of illusion? What if he stepped too far in one direction and ended up falling through this endless void forever? What if this was some kind of room that only angels could get into? Dean squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the panic. He had to remain calm.

If he was going to find either his brother or Cas he needed to try to get out of here.

Dean checked his pockets for his phone or a weapon. Everything was gone, the angels must have stripped him of everything before they dumped him in here.

He huffed in irritation and thought of Cas. Angels had randomly popped in and outed his and Cas's whole relationship to Sam. They were yelling about how forbidden it is for them to be fooling around.

Would they kill Cas for that?

Would the punishment for such "forbidden acts" be death?

Dean found it hard to breathe. He couldn't stop thinking about Cas. His bright blue eyes sealed in death. Those large black wings that Dean so loved to see stretched out during sex… burned into the floor. Never hearing that familiar "Hello Dean" ever again… The white was there and his vision was blacking out again. Dean had to shake himself to stop the images. His heart was racing and his throat was so tight he struggled to take in air.

This room was fucking him up. He needed to see Cas, they had already been apart for too long. It wasn't normal for him to get this emotional.

But there was a pain in his chest that he just couldn't shake. He felt like he was too far away from his angel. There was too much space between them. He needed to touch him… just feel his skin and he would be okay.

Somehow… Dean knew… Cas was still alive. He could feel him. He also knew that Cas was in danger.

He had to find Cas. Once they were together he'd be able to think straight. They could find Sam and get out of here.

After calming down a bit Dean was ready to step forward and try to find a way out. He feared that he might be about to step off of some unseen ledge to fall for eternity. Ignoring his fear he started moving forward with his arms outstretched like a blind man without his cane.

He moved forward slowly, half expecting to fall and half expecting to walk endlessly and never find anything. So when the tips of his fingers bumped into a wall he jumped and his eyes snapped open. Just like the floor he couldn't see the wall in front of him. It was just an invisible barrier.

He spun around, pressing his back against the wall before slowly sliding back down to the floor. He needed the floor… as ridiculous as that sounded. He needed it to remind him that he wasn't falling.  
He felt like he was losing his mind. He was struggling to keep it together. Fear was eating up his mind because the threat wasn't snarling in front of him. He couldn't grab it… He couldn't beat it to a pulp.

'Breathe Dean,' Dean reminded himself. 'There is a way to beat this. There was a wall. That means this was either a room or... maybe some huge hallway.'

He exhaled loudly and would swear that underneath all the fear buzzing in his own mind he could hear Cas… just faintly calling out to him.

How long had they been separated? The pain in his chest was getting worse. Searing up his spine. He remembered Cas with his somber expression, explaining to Dean that the pain has been so bad that angels have lost their minds… or even died…

Maybe Dean was losing his mind. He couldn't even open his eyes…

Another wave of pain shot through Dean's body. Growing and growing in intensity until it felt like his flesh was being ripped apart. He bared his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and his hands into fists. His body trembled in pain.

Their bond was breaking.

The pain was so real, yet just a phantom on his skin. It burned, but he couldn't reach out and touch it He couldn't stop the sensation of their bond ripping apart.

The pain was shredding his soul.

Tears leaked from Dean's eyes but it kicked him into action. Get to Cas, his brain was screaming. Get to Cas! He staggered to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall. He panted through dry lips. He had to get out.

If this was a room… every room had to have a door. Dean wiped sweat from his face and began to make his way along the wall. He gripped his chest against waves of pain and panic followed. He would swear he could hear Cas yelling in his mind. He could feel pain in his body that wasn't his. They must be hurting Cas…

He had to find a way out of here. Find a bump, a seam, anything… He grunted loudly, still sliding against the wall when he suddenly collided with the corner of the two meeting walls.

Wall! He found another wall! This wasn't a hallway. It was a room.

Dean quickly pivoted and started along the next wall moving much faster. His heart was pounding and he was afraid that another wave of pain was going to roll through him. He needed to get to Cas so he could protect him. They couldn't keep them apart until the bond split; he wouldn't let them. It could take weeks… He had to get back to Earth, back to his brother.

Back into Castiel's embrace.

His heart was ripping apart being away from him. He couldn't think… couldn't breathe…

'Dean…,' His mind whispered. It was Cas… He could hear him.

His fingers slid over a bump.

Dean spun around staring hard at the invisible barrier before him. He couldn't see anything but he knew he felt it! He squinted, leaning slowly from side to side as he ran his finger back and forth over that bump. His eyes jumped around in his skull trying to locate the source of the bump. Trying to see what was causing it. He followed it up until he couldn't stretch any further, down until he touched the floor.

He reached out with his other hand and ran it until… Yes! He felt another seam! Was this… the door? As he stared at the white before him a thin black line seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Dean shouted in joy.

He couldn't look away. It was so white in here that if he lost sight of it he might not ever find it again. Dean ran his hands around like crazy trying to find any kind of doorknob. Who knows, maybe it would be that easy.

When his fingers found nothing he stepped back, calculating. If it was a door it would either swing in or swing out… If he couldn't find a doorknob he would just need to break down the door. Dean placed his hands on the wall in front of him and began to push as hard as he could. Grunting, shoving and even throwing himself at this spot on wall. Sweat was running down his neck and he could feel the door moving but it would not open.

Dean stepped back and rolled his shoulders. If he couldn't push it open then somehow he had to pull it. He moved forward to get his fingers in the crack of the door when suddenly his chest exploded in pain. It knocked him to the floor and his vision cut out. He was gasping with eyes wide open but couldn't see a thing.

Something shifted and suddenly the room he was seeing was different than the white room he was trapped in. This room was gray… bleak… and his eyesight was blurry. A figure was standing before him with an angel blade in their hand. A female with blond hair…

The sound of Cas crying out in pain flooded Dean's ears. His stomach lurched and he felt that ripping sensation through his body again. "CAS," he was screaming as hard as he could, but he couldn't even hear his own voice. Only Cas and his agony and this blond angel who was hurting Castiel. He could barely hear the female's voice over Castiel's.

She was torturing him. There was so much pain in his body that Dean didn't have time to question how he got to this strange room.

Then suddenly the angel in front of him called him Castiel… called him brother.

Dean's body went cold when he realized that he wasn't seeing though his own eyes anymore… but Cas's…

"Cas," Dean called out, this time with his mind. He tried to hide the terror in his voice. He barely heard a reply, just a grunt from the actual Castiel.

"Cas, are you okay?! Where are you?!"

Cas never answered, instead he slowly lifted his head until their vision raised and looked toward the door of the room. It took Dean a moment to see it because of the blond angel that was yelling and moving in and out of their line of sight with an angel blade in his face. There was a second angel in the room too, just watching. Then he saw it. A small plaque that read Cell D – Prison Ward.

Just as soon as he saw it, Cas's gaze dropped back to his lap.

The other angel was suddenly dragging the angel blade along Cas's collar bone making both men cry out in agony. A white line appeared trailing behind the metal showing Castiel's grace spilling out of his vessel. Dean was screaming, No! No! Stop doing this to him!

There was a loud snap and everything went black as the connection broke.

Who knows how much time passed before Dean awoke on the floor. His body trembling hard, like he was freezing cold and couldn't stop it. His body was completely numb aside from the sweat he was covered in. He searched his mind for Cas but couldn't hear him.

Had their bond broken?

Dean's heart started pounding so fast that he couldn't move. He could only feel the pain of his heart working so hard. He was curled up in the fetal position panicking and trembling like a child.

He couldn't feel Cas, he couldn't feel Cas, HE COULDN'T FEEL CAS!

He didn't even know when he truly started to feel that connection with the angel but now he couldn't anymore and he couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't move! He just kept calling out to the angel in his mind. He needed to feel him again!

He forced movement. Shoving himself up from the floor. He had to get to Cas. He felt like he was shattered glass poorly glued together and about to fall apart. He needed Cas.

He wobbled to the door and put his fingers on the seam again, trying to get it open, trying to fight back the sob that was trying to burst out of him. He couldn't be dead. Cas was not dead…

He was baring his teeth and pulling against the door as hard as he could. But it would not budge. He switched sides, tugging hard. He could see a stream of light that was not the same as the brightness in this white void. It was blueish, and he was so close.

His brain was screaming about Cas, his fingers ached and strained white as he pulled. He grimaced, his eyes crinkling as he pulled as hard as he could. Then, a shift. A click. He side stepped, pulling harder and the door gave way. Swinging open.

Dean spilled out into the hallway, rushing out so fast that he collided with the wall on the opposite end of the hallway with a loud '_Oof!_'

He was gasping as he watched the door to the white room slowly slide back shut.

Dean had never been so happy to see a difference between walls and the ceiling before in his life. It was still bright, with lots of white, but this felt more like a hospital hallway than an endless void.

His shaky legs started carrying him in a direction that just kind of felt right. He sure hoped it was right. He was grasping at straws not hearing anything from Cas after that intense moment of connection or whatever the hell they just had.

Dean stumbled out into a clearing in the hallway. He didn't know which way to go. He didn't even know where he was… He caught sight of a group of angels headed his way and quickly darted back the way he came until they past. They didn't seem to notice him… word must not have gotten around that he was out of his holding cell.

A sign caught his attention. Holding Ward G. If he was in Holding then where was the Prison ward?

* * *

Dean was getting closer. Following instincts and the strangely hospital-like signs through Heaven he had finally made to the Prison Ward.

He couldn't quite wrap his brain around the fact that he was running around in Heave. There were no clouds, no "pearly gates" or "golden streets." No God-like figures walking about glowing with light and smiling. No robes, no halos, no wings, no harps being played… It was nothing like Dean had thought…and he didn't like that.

He also didn't like the way he felt. He felt like he was drunk, stumbling about and breathing heavily and finding Cas was all he could think about.

He was so close he could almost feel Cas in the air around him. He hadn't heard or felt Cas since their connection had suddenly stopped. His chest was aching, fingers tingling, he needed to see Cas… he needed him right now.

He couldn't think about anything else.

He'd been stumbling through Ward C for what felt like ages. Somehow he kept looping around to Wards A or B… This was like a bad dream. Being so close but never able to reach the end goal. When he came to a hallway he was sure he has gone down before he tried going the other way. His feet ached from walking.

Then, finally, he saw it. A sign hanging from the ceiling. Ward D.

Cas was here. He was close!

Dean licked his lips and pushed himself forward. His skin was hot, aching to touch Cas. He squeezed his fingers into fists while he sped down several hallways, avoiding angels the best he could. He came to a hard stop when he caught a group of angels in front of a door.

"He passed out," one reported. Dean's heart rate started picking up right away.

"Well wake him up! Make him to pay for these forbidden acts." The angel who was speaking looked utterly disgusted. "Mating with a human… a Winchester! How vile. Castiel needs to pay! He has betrayed heaven!"

The angel he was yelling at looked uncomfortable but the one beside them was nodding in agreement. It was the blond from his shared vision before.

"What is to become of him… after the torture," the one beside the female asked. He was another, smaller male that was helping with the torture.

The angel who seemed to be in charge thought for a moment. "A cell… beside Gadreel."

The angels gasped.

"Now go," the one in charge snapped. The angels turned and headed back into the room. That must have been where Cas was being held. Dean hands formed into fists but quickly realized that he had to come up with a new plan. The angel who had directed the others was headed right for him.

He needed a weapon, he couldn't just storm in on Cas's torture session without a way to protect himself. Dean flattened himself against the wall and held his breath while the angel made his way toward him. The angel walked passed before coming to a sudden stop, like he had realized he might have just walked past something. As he turned his head Dean jumped on his back with an iron-like grip around the angel's neck.

The angel flailed, completely caught off guard as he tried to fight. Dean held him and kept him off balance until his angel blade finally came into sight. He was a lot stronger than this angel so he was able to yank him backwards into an arch; then he reached forward and plucked the angel blade right from his hands.

He let go of the angel so he could get his footing and stab the winged asshole right in the heart but the angel was fast and body slammed Dean into the wall behind him. Dean made a loud sound of pain upon their impact and slid down the wall a bit.

"Winchester," the angel spat when he finally got a good look at his attacker.

Dean lunged forward to stab the angel again but he was left stumbling forward in an off-balance wave of panic when the impact of the angel never happened. The angel had flown away.

"Fuck," Dean cursed. Now all of heaven would know he was here in a matter of minutes. But the good news was that he still had the asshole's angel blade.

Figuring he didn't have much time he raced back to where he knew Cas was being held and hoping that Cas would know how to get out of here.

He made it to the doorway and burst inside. The female angel was leaning over Cas.

_God, Cas…_ He could see his shoulder and his body was already aching to touch him.

There was an angel near the doorway who immediately starting yelling and Dean lunged forward and buried the angel blade in the blonde. She screamed and erupted with white light before crumbling to the floor. The second angel, jumped on Dean's back similarly to how Dean had jumped the asshole angel just moments ago. Dean raised his elbow and slammed it into the angel hanging from his neck.

A sound of pain burst from the angel's mouth and Dean turned around and shoved the knife into his chest. The angel looked him right in the eyes as white light began to glow through him, spilling out his open mouth. He crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Heart pounding, Dean turned and touched Castiel. He gripped his face and searched him for signs of life. The rush of bliss mixing with the adrenaline rushing through his veins made Dean feel high.

"Cas! Cas," Dean was saying over and over. Cas's cheeks were rough with stubble against Dean's fingers and he was so happy to be touching him. But worry was taking over the happiness because alarms starting sounding from the ceiling and Cas wasn't waking up.

Perhaps his only way of escape was to try to heave Cas up and carry him out? Dean leaned over Cas's shoulders ready to lift, then noticed a single pair of cuffs around his wrists. There was a sigil Dean had never seen before carved into the metal.

Sirens were screaming and Dean's heart was throbbing but the hunter in him knew this might be a vital piece of information. This sigil could benefit him and Sam on future hunts. He committed it to memory, tracing the lines craved into the cuffs several times as he worked with a loose screw laying on a table (that he hoped it wasn't intended to be used for torture) and undid the handcuffs.

As soon as the cuffs left his skin Cas grunted and lifted his head a bit.

"Dean," Cas called out in a gruff voice.

Dean practically flew around the chair to look Cas in the eye and reached out to caress Cas's cheek again.

"Hey buddy," Dean smiled. They shared a moment, looking into each others eyes. Overwhelmed that the other was alive and okay.

It wasn't long before Cas squinted at the ceiling, confused about the sirens.

The bliss of being reunited was cut short. Dean looked Cas deep in the eyes, pulling the angel to get him to stand.

"We need to get out of here."

* * *

This story is still alive. Be on the look out for more.

Comments give me motivation to keep writing.

Got an idea you'd like to see in this story? Leave it in a comment or shot me a message. I'll see what I can do with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Dean's lungs were on fire. He and Cas had been running through Heaven for what felt like ages. His legs and abdomen felt tight, and he was sweating like crazy**. **Big drops were rolling down his chin and cheeks.

Cas had an iron grip on Dean's hand as he pulled him through the endless white hallways. He was trying to keep up, really, he was. But it was difficult. Not to mention that it didn't make sense to Dean how anyone could possibly know their way around this place. Everything looked the same. Endless hallways and doors, the same square lights over and over above their heads. Everything was white… bleak… And then Cas would suddenly yank Dean around a sharp turn. Dean pushed himself forward, forcing his legs to carry him.

When Dean had been sneaking around trying to find Cas, it had been quiet… Now? Well, now a siren screeched loudly in their ears. It was as if it was booming over some kind of sound system and bellowed out all over Heaven.

"Cas," Dean called out, gasping in air to his aching lungs. "How much further?"

Dean shot a quick look over his shoulder. There was a large band of angels chasing them through Heaven. They were screaming and shaking their fists. All they were missing was pitchforks… but it was Heaven after all.

Dean pressed forward. He may have been a hunter but he and Sam didn't usually have to run long distances like this. Usually when he hauled ass it was a short burst of running that was enough to let them get an edge to fight or to turn back and shoot. He felt like his legs were going to collapse.

The most frustrating thing was that Cas didn't even look like he was struggling. He was breathing faster, sure, but nothing like Dean. He was like some kind of professional athlete. He looked like a movie star who could run for miles and not be out of breath or covered in sweat.

"We are close Dean," Cas suddenly said. Dean felt a small bit of relief hearing that.

Each time they passed a hallway several more angels seemed to join the mob chasing them. Their shouting was getting louder and they were appearing in front of them more often too; Cas was able to get past them most of the time. There was lots of ducking, shoving, and fighting their way past groups of angels.

"Cas, why don't you just fly us," Dean shouted, he ducked under a punch from an angel that tried to get him from a doorway they passed. Angels were such assholes.

"It will be easier for them to catch us if I am airborne… I was hoping that by running we could get a head start," Cas gave Dean a quick look.

"Currently there is no gateway open between Heaven and Earth," Cas said abruptly.

Dean wasn't quite sure what that meant. He knew it must be somewhat important for Cas to bring it up. He just stared at Cas slightly ahead of him. Thankfully the angel kept talking.

"That means that we will have to jump."

Jump. Okay, they were going to jump.

Wait…

JUMP?!

"Jump," Dean gasped, open mouthed, "Jump from what," Dean shouted.

They were running past lots of doors now. Each one had a number on it and as they ran through the halls the numbers increased. Dean watched as door number 26 slid past him.

"We'll have to jump down to Earth," Cas said. Dean felt himself gasp a bit more.

"I'll fly us the rest of the way."

Oh he had a very bad feeling about this. Dean licked sweat from his lips.

Cas's hand squeezed against his. "There is no need to fret, I won't let anything happen."

Dean's eyes met Castiel's and even though they were running down a hallway dodging angels along the way, Dean could see the sincerity in Cas's eyes. That didn't stop the fear pumping through his veins with his racing heart.

"We're close," Cas suddenly said. The doors were nearing the 40's now. "Don't let go of me."

Dean nodded. There was no way he would let go, and with Cas's steel grip, he wasn't even sure if he could.

Cas suddenly stopped at door number 42. It was so unexpected that Dean was yanked back when he didn't stop running. It hurt his arm so much he worried it might have popped from the socket. Cas was struggling with the door handle and Dean was left staring at the approaching mob of angels.

"Uh Cas, no offense buddy, but you should probably hurry up."

The door swung open and Cas jerked Dean into the room with him. He slammed and locked the door behind him. There was a brief moment of them catching their breath, but it was not nearly long enough for Dean to regain feeling in his feet.

When he lifted his eyes Dean became frozen with fear. Unlike the white room that the angels had locked Dean in before, this room was completely different. The floor stretched out before them and then completely cut off. No railings or anything to stop a fall. Just this ledge and Earth waiting to meet you far, far below.

It looked like the typical picture of Earth you would find in a science book. It was unreal.

Dean wasn't sure if not being able to tell if he would fall through the void of the room he was trapped in before was worse than seeing an undeniable edge in front of him.

Cas was suddenly beside Dean with his hands on Dean's arms. He was tugging Dean toward the edge. Dean was gasping for air as if he was still running but his throat felt like it was closing up.

"Come on Dean," Cas said, he was standing in front of Dean looking between the hunter, the door that the angels were now banging against, and the jump. The door separating them was shaking violently against its frame.

It wasn't normal for Dean to be frozen in fear, but he was. He couldn't move. He could feel Cas pulling on him but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. His eyes were transfixed on the ledge. He couldn't blink, couldn't move, and even after all of that running… he couldn't breathe.

"Cas..."

Cas was staring into Dean's eyes, but Dean never met his gaze. Castiel was completely stunned, he had never quite seen Dean like this before. He was paralyzed. He leaned closer to him, trying to get Dean to meet his eyes. No matter how close he leaned Dean's gaze stayed locked on the ledge. Cas tried shaking him lightly.

"Dean," Cas said, this time Dean looked into his eyes. When his eyes met Castiel's deep blues it zapped Dean all the way to his toes. Cas's eyes were so intense, so overwhelming that Dean could almost feel the intensity vibrating between them.

Cas watched Dean's throat bob as he swallowed thickly. His eyes seemed to lighten a bit as his eyes bounced back and forth between both of Castiel's eyes. It was like he suddenly understood that this was the only way. His lips parted and he slowly nodded.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and the two of them moved forward quickly and stood along the edge. There was a hard breeze blowing, and Dean swayed on his feet. He looked to Cas, and they nodded one last time at each other before crouching and leaping over the edge.

* * *

At first they were free falling, chest facing the ground with their knees and arms bent back as they fell toward the earth. They looked like typical Skydivers, minus any protective gear.

Dean gripped Castiel's hand as tightly as he possibly could. He had to keep his eyes closed to keep from freaking out. It was hard to breathe with air forcefully rushing up his nose. It was like sticking your face out a car window when you're a kid and forgetting how to breathe because the air against your face is suddenly so intense.

After a few seconds of free falling, Cas pulled Dean into him until he was hugging him. Cas was able to control more that way. He was facing Dean, and Dean clung to him. They were chest to chest, and Dean was so overwhelmed that he may or may not have buried his face in the angel's neck. Cas's scent filled his nose and the scruff of his face lightly rubbed against Dean's. It helped him block out what was happing… It made Dean feel safe.

He didn't like flying and he certainly didn't like falling either.

While clinging to Cas, Dean imagined that Castiel's giant wings were spread out behind him as they soared down towards the earth, but in actuality Cas's wings were bent back at a hard angel and he was tilting his head toward the ground so they would be more aero dynamic. They were picking up speed and Cas was just about to spread his wings to get them down to the Earth faster when something caught his wing.

Dean and Cas were jerked back hard and immediately went off balance. Cas let out a loud yell of pain causing Dean's eyes to pop open. His arms tightened around Dean as he looked back over his shoulder to find one of his brothers gripping a hand full of his wing. His angel blade was out and he was about to cut into Castiel's wings.

"Dean, I have to let you go," Cas yelled over the roaring wind. Dean felt all the blood leave his face. He tightened his grip around Cas.

"Dean, I'm sorry, he has- ah! I have to fight him off!"

Dean's eyes were giant saucers of green, he did not like this plan. "Cas!"

"I'll come right back," Cas said and then he let go and forced Dean off of him.

It seemed to happen in slow motion for Dean. He watched Cas push him off as he turned back toward the angel behind him to fight. He saw them throwing punches at each other until they were shrunk away as he fell.

He was falling.

His leather jacket was plastered to his back and his jeans were tight against the backs of his legs. The flaps of his jacket that hung in front were flapping around like crazy. The leather made loud snaps as it whipped through the air. Dean caught a glance of his boots; one of the shoe laces had come untied and was wiggling wildly in the wind.

Dean was swinging his arms and panicking. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Earth. Squares of various shades of green patches of land, the roofs of houses… he was racing right toward them with no parachute. The sound of the wind was so loud against his ears that he could barely hear himself screaming.

Out of nowhere an angel grabbed him, it wasn't Cas at all. It was the same asshole from before, the one that Dean had tried to get the jump on back in Heaven. His hand was around Dean's throat, squeezing hard. Dean shoved against him as hard as he could until he got his arm back far enough to punch him in the face. They were spinning wildly, and Dean was not good at fighting while falling through the air.

He thought he might've felt the bone of his hand fracturing. It stung like hell, but he was used to it. He kneed the angel hard in the stomach causing a loud sound of pain to erupt from the asshole's mouth. He saw the angel blade before it happened… But he wasn't in his element.

Pain screamed through his body when it sliced through his side. Dean's eyes grew wide. The angel was stabbing him. As he looked at the angel who had cut him, he saw a wide grin spread across his face.

Dean eyes were locked with the angel that had stabbed him. His sneer didn't last long, because Cas was back and shoved an angel blade through the angel's back. Dean watched as his eyes erupted in white.

Cas shoved his now limp brother off and caught Dean. He heard Cas speaking to him, and he looked into his familiar blue eyes. Dean could still see angels over Castiel's shoulder. They were aiming at something Dean could not see… Castiel's wings.

Dean could only watch as the angel passionately sliced through the air above him. He heard Cas screaming bloody murder and knew that they had cut through his wing. He couldn't speak, his hands were warm and wet with the blood that leaked from his side. He wasn't sure it they would live through this.

"Hold on Dean, just hold on."

Their hurdle toward the Earth became more erratic and out of control. They were spinning and Cas was screaming. Things were getting dark so fast. He couldn't fight it off. He was blacking out. His blood was getting on Castiel's coat… that wasn't good. He looked up into Castiel's eyes. He looked so worried that it made Dean feel confused. He was speaking to him again as they raced toward the ground. Dean tried to hear him over the roaring wind… then… He blacked out.

* * *

Hello darlings, I am not dead, this story is not dead. I am terrible and have been battling depression so that is why it took a million years to update.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I love you and I will post soon because this time it's too cruel. I know. Shh, you're okay.

Comment if you want more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Dean?"

He kept hearing the name repeated. Dean, Dean, Dean…

It made him worry, was Dean alright; was he safe? When was the last time he even saw Dean?

He didn't know…

He felt like he was drifting into consciousness, swirling downward toward his body. Little thoughts popped into his head here and there as Cas regained feeling in random places. It was almost like floating along a stream on his back.

The peace did not last, because the next thing to greet Castiel was pain. Crippling pain that shredded through his back and his wings.

His brow scrunched and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry and even the light hitting his pupils was painful. It made his head ache as he squinted his eyes. He was laying on his back, on his aching wings. Bits of what had happened started flowing back into the angel's mind.

Suddenly he felt his arms again, his chest… When had he stopped feeling them?

When had his eyes closed at all?

They had fallen toward Earth, him and Dean… Then he was grabbed by his own brother, and he shredded through his wing.

And Dean… Dean was bleeding…

They had crashed into the Earth, and with the little bit of wing power he had left he grabbed Dean and flew them to Sam.

That's when his eyes closed, and he faded out.

Cas was in agony; it was so overwhelming in his left wing that he had to force himself to roll off of it to ease the unbearable pressure. Movement made his vessel's stomach turn in what Cas had come to know as nausea. He closed his eyes again hoping to make the feeling subside.

His movement also alerted Sam.

He stopped saying Dean's name and started saying his instead. Cas met his gaze, his eyes were big and worried and his hair hung around his face. Cas stared at Sam's plaid shirt collar until it made sense to him what it was.

"Sam," he spoke. Even hearing it himself, his voice sounded terrible. Gravely and chocked. He wouldn't mind getting a drink of water to ease his vessel's aching throat.

"Hey, "Sam said quietly, "I am so glad you're awake. What is going on? Why did angels show up and kidnap you and Dean? "

Cas watched his mouth move, but didn't really process what Sam was saying.

"Is this room angelproofed," Cas asked instead.

It was clear that Sam was caught off guard by this question, because his face was blank for a moment before he let out a long breath.

"Since you guys had been kidnapped by them I went ahead and proofed it. It doesn't stop them from coming in," He said nodding at Cas, "but it's enough to keep us hidden."

"We need to get out of here," Cas said with a sudden urgency, "hidden or not they will likely revisit the same place to find us again." Cas said, he struggled to sit up. Sam placed a hand on Cas's back and helped him into a sitting position.

Then his hand slid up his back a hit his wing.

Cas burst out in pain, his face crinkling and his eyes screwing shut. When he tried to open his eyes his vision cut out and he swayed, tears even came to his vessel's eyes. Sam jumped instantly letting go

"What happened," Sam shouted. His eyes were wide as he searched Castiel's back to see what it was that caused the sudden outburst.

"My wings," Cas gasped out. "They've been damaged…"

Cas breathed out and was able to look Sam in the eye again.

"We need to get out of here. I cannot fly us… Getting Dean and I here… It took all I had."

There was a sadness in Castiel's eyes as he looked up at Sam, but instead of jumping into action, Sam returned Cas's look with a troubled look on his face.

"We can't leave quite yet… I can't Dean to wake up."

Those words slapped Castiel in the face. "He was stabbed," Cas blurted out. His eyes seemed glazed in fear for a moment.

"I was able to figure that much out," Sam said. "I've stitched him up and everything. I'm afraid it might be too deep. He lost a lot of blood…"

Cas found the spot on his trench coat that had a circle of Dean's blood stained into it and experienced the same nausea as before. He forced himself to move towards Dean.

He was laying flat on his back, eye closed and his stomach just barely rising with his breath. He looked a bit pale in the face and his nice green shirt was stained in blood. Cas's whole body tensed up in fright, how could he let this happen? Immediately the angel placed his hands on Dean's chest and tried to heal him.

He felt the heat of his power leave his hands but it wasn't much. It drained him completely, he could barely hold himself up. Sam was right beside him holding Cas steady.

"Whoa Cas, don't over do it."

Cas leaned into Sam heavily, his head was on his shoulder. His mouth was a worried frown.

As Cas stared up at Sam he realized that he was a beautiful human, his soft brown eyes, his round chin… even his soul, tainted… but still so pure. Cas loved Sam, he was like a brother, a guardian in a strange way… It confused him for a moment just how different his love of Dean was from his love of Sam.

It was difficult to keep his eyes open, he could hear Sam talking to him but he couldn't understand the words. He just heard the deep tones of Sam's voice.

"Sam, "Cas finally choked out. He wasn't even aware that he had cut him off mid-sentence. "You need to get Dean and I out of here… my brethren… they will find us if you don't."

Then the black swallowed him up again.

* * *

Sam watched Cas slip out of consciousness in his arms. He tried shaking him and saying his name but he was gone. Sam felt shaken to his core. His brother and Castiel were now both unconscious and neither were showing signs of waking anytime soon.

One minute Cas was zapping Dean away saying that he "needed to borrow his brother," then they finally return and a hoard of angels show up and knock him out. He woke up the next day on the floor with both Dean and Cas gone and neither answering any call he made.

While he was looking at Cas in his arms the words the angels had shouted seemed to float back to him. Mating with a human…

What did that mean? Him and Dean had fooled around?

Cas and Dean had sex?

Was this what they had been sneaking around about? Was this why they'd been getting progressively weirder around each other?

Sam wasn't upset, honestly it made sense… Him and Cas. They'd been pining for each other for so long… and what his brother did… well, that was his business.

What did make him angry was the fact that Dean didn't tell him. Now all of a Heaven was at their throats and they were both passed out looking like they could die any second.

He wasn't quite sure what they were dealing with. The only thing he knew was that the angels were pissed and they had to get out of here. Sam gently laid Cas down on the floor and stood up.

He was going to need help with this, big time. There wasn't much lore about angels since there isn't much to know… but if it was so forbidden for Dean and Cas to have a relationship… well, there had to be a big reason for it.

He was going to need Bobby for this.

Since Cas had insisted that Sam get them out of there he decided that Bobby's house was going to have to do for now. He ran out to the impala and pulled up a piece of loose fabric of the floor in the back. A small hard surface came into view that held a couple of other small sigils that had been written there over time.

Sam took a sharpie and added the cloaking sigil to keep them hidden from angels. It was still fresh in his mind since when he wasn't freaking out about Cas and Dean being kidnapped by angels he was able to do a bit of research. He'd stumbled upon the sigil and memorized it for good measure.

Once the cloaking sigil was added Sam started the hardest part - lifting and hauling both Dean and Cas into the impala.

Dean got the back seat so he could lay down while he healed. Sam had to be extra careful not to rip the stitches he had just given Dean. It was a terrible thought, but carrying dead weight was easy for Sam because of all the bodies they had to bury over the years of hunting.

Cas was slightly easier than Dean, but not by much. Both men were massive and he wished he had his brother helping him instead of going it alone. He got Cas into the passenger side and even buckled him in.

They were still in Iowa, they never got to leave after ganking that nest of vampires. It was actually a good thing though, because they were close to Bobby**.**

Sam quickly grabbed everything else and shoved the keys into the impala. She had a full tank of gas and Sam wasted no time in hitting the road.

It took about a day to get there. Neither Cas or Dean woke during the ride but Dean seemed to be coming around a little bit. He would make sounds or Sam would catch his fingers twitching while he filled the impala at a gas station and stared down at his resting brother through the window. He checked on Dean every couple of minutes to make sure he was still breathing.

Finally he was able to pull into that familiar gravel lot, filled with old rusting cars and scrap metal. It was early in the morning, just a bit before the sun had started to rise but Bobby's head still peeked out the door as Sam pulled up. He was dressed in night clothes and a robe. When he recognized the car he came barreling down the stairs.

His eyes widened when Sam stepped out of the car instead of Dean.

"This can't be good," he muttered under his breath.

Sam smiled sheepishly at Bobby, "Hey Bobby," he said in an exasperated sigh before he nodded to Dean and Cas passed out in the car.

"Well this ain't right, something must be up if you're driving that hunk of junk," Bobby mused. "How much trouble have these two yahoos gotten themselves in to this time?"

"I'll explain everything to you, but before we move them inside we need to add an angel cloaking sigil to your house."

"Oh boy… here we go," Bobby said following Sam up the stairs into his house.

Just another day on the job.

* * *

"No shit," Bobby said, his eyes blown wide in shock.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon. They were able to angelproof the house and get the guys inside. Since they had gotten there so early Sam was able to catch a few hours of sleep while Bobby monitored Dean and Cas.

Now Bobby was leaned over Dean and was cleaning up his wound with a first aid kit. He sanitized and wrapped the cut before turning to face Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said. He tipped his head back and took a long drink of his beer.

He had just brought Bobby up to speed.

"I knew these two liked to be in each other's bubble… but I never would've pegged them as… well, a couple I guess."

Sam had had a couple of beers… well four actually, and he was working on number five. After all of the stress he needed a break and being drunk was sounding better and better as he drank. He was leaned back in his chair feeling good. Then in a sudden seriousness Sam spoke, "I just wish he would've have told me. I've been scared shitless ever since they got back from Heaven. They're in bad shape…"

"Now, now, we've gotten Dean back from worse, don't go planning his funeral." Bobby sat up and made his way over to Sam who was seated at the small kitchen table. His eyebrows raised, "Don't get tanked right away," Bobby said nodding toward the empty bottles on the table. "We don't how bad this is and I need ya to be useful."

Sam nodded and put all four legs of the chair down onto the ground. Bobby shoved a bag of chips at Sam and nodded, telling him to eat to sober him up a little.

That's about the time that Castiel opened his eyes. He had been plopped into a recliner with the legs pulled up.

Bobby and Sam stopped talking when they noticed him suddenly sitting up a bit.

"Hey Cas, how are you feeling," Sam asked.

Cas couldn't answer until his eyes found Dean on the couch and saw that he was still alive. Relief surged through him when his eyes found him, "I'm fine. How is Dean?"

"Still out," Sam said. "He hasn't woken up."

It took Cas a moment to figure out how the chair operated, but once he did he stood up and made his way to Dean. He crouched down beside him on the couch, examining his face.

His head was pounding, his vision was blurry and everything in his body felt sore, but once he laid his hands on Dean's chest he felt more at ease. His life force was much stronger than when Cas had healed him the first time.

Cas mentally argued with himself about healing Dean. If he did he would likely pass out again, and he was no good to the team like that. He had to stay awake, he had to protect Dean.

"So Cas," Sam said, interrupting his train of thought. "Why don't you explain a few things to us."

Cas raised his eyebrows, Sam seemed to be slightly inebriated. Still Cas took his question seriously. He turned toward the hunter and stood up. It made him a little dizzy but he did not fall. Both Bobby and Sam looked like they were going to jump out of their chairs to catch him.

"I'm alright," he assured them, "What would you like to know, Sam?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you and Dean had sex together?" His words were a little slurred together. Cas wasn't aware, but once those words spilled out of Sam's mouth the air became tight with anticipation.

Could it true? Would they really go that far with each other?"

"Yes," Cas answered. Not a shred of shame in his response. "Many times."

Sam's mouth fell open for a few seconds, then he cleared his throat and glanced at Bobby. He had to bite back a spell of laughter as he remembered finding Cas and Dean in bed together a while ago.

After that question was out of the way and the men regained their composure they could finally get down to business. Still, they needed more information.

"Why is it forbidden for angels and humans to… ya know, get together?"

Castiel looked down at his feet. It seemed that maybe now he was ashamed.

"Man is my father's creation… we are meant to love them… not pervert them. We're two separate species… not meant to mix."

He looked up at Sam through thick lashes… "It is my fault. I approached Dean when I was having a problem and asked him for assistance… Since I am in Heat and we continued seeing each other we have become Bonded."

"Wait, what? Heat," Sam asked.

"Yes, I have reached my sexual prime," Castiel said without blinking.

Sam stared at him for a long time before Bobby finally cut in, "Why would angels go into heat anyway?"

Cas turned a bit to face Bobby, "In the beginning God created a certain number of angels, then he gave us a desire to continue the line. We mated until there was abundance."

Cas paused for a moment. "Once God was happy with the amount of angels in existence, us going into heat essentially stopped. It stopped for millions of years after that, and some speculated that it would never happen again. With all the fighting between humans and angels lately my brothers and sisters have been killed… Causing the number of angels to drop… creating a need to increase our numbers…"

"So now you've gone into heat," Sam murmured to himself.

"What's all this nonsense about Bonding," Bobby asked.

"When an angel goes into heat they Bond with their partner of choice. Since Dean and I have been sexually active with each other… we've become Bonded."

Sam rubbed his face, this was a lot to take in. "What all do you know about Bonding, Cas?"

"I don't know much, it's something that I never witnessed… When I was created from two Bonded angels, it was nearing the end of the angel creation. " Cas shifted, moving back towards Dean.

"All I know is that it is very important to stay with the person you're Bonding with because otherwise the Bond could break. Breaking a Bond… it's horrifically painful, most angels go insane or die from the pain. However, angels that stay together are considerably more powerful than others"

"Well I guess you two knuckle heads are stuck together…"

"How long… does heat normally last," Sam asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"The reason for us going into heat is to create more angels, since I am with Dean and not contributing to the growth… it could take a while."

"Well good," Bobby spoke, "I'd lose my marbles if you ended up pregnant somehow."

"As would I," Cas said with a smile, "But angel creation is like human creation. It takes both sexes of angels…"

"I'll start looking into all the lore that I can," Sam said. "I'll try to see if there are any ways to break the Bond so that it is not traumatic…"

When Sam briefly looked up at Cas he saw shock in his eyes. "… You don't want to break the Bond?"

"N-no, I do not," Cas stuttered out.

Sam's eyebrows raised, "Okay, well… it's still probably best that I do some serious research before they figure out that we are here."

Cas shrunk down to the floor near Dean on the couch.

"Damn boy, you look like you're on your last few drops of juice…"

Cas looked up at Bobby who was standing over him, "I put Dean in danger and now I am too weak to heal him… I don't know how long it will take me to heal before I can."

"Well fuck," Bobby said with a loud huff, "I guess we'll have to do what we did the last time you were like this."

Cas looked up at him in curiosity.

"It's a shame because it was no picnic for me… but we need both you and Dean up and able to fight."

Cas still wasn't quite sure where Bobby was going with this.

"My soul dangit, don't you remember how touching my soul helped you recharge?"

Castiel's eyes widened, Bobby was right! The soul was pure energy, touching it would help him gain enough strength to heal both him and Dean.

"Let's get this over with," Bobby said. Like last time he took off his belt, folded it over and placed it in his mouth.

Sam watched intently while Cas made his way over to Bobby and placed one hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eyes.

It was strangely intimate, but Cas wasted no time. He was anxious to get Dean back, and he was anxious to get himself back to normal too. He had to go slowly to keep Bobby from being harmed, but he began to force his way through the barrier of skin and bones in way of his soul.

When he found it, its heat was overwhelming…

He only touched it for a moment, it barely grazed against Castiel's fingertips, but its power was electrifying and gave Cas enough to heal himself. He made quick work of doing so, leaving all but his wings in good condition.

He noticed that it weakened him a bit, so Cas brushed his fingers along Bobby's soul once more. His power was recharged, and he was back at one hundred percent. He slowly retrieved his hand until it was safe.

Bobby's eyes were clouded with tears of the pain, and he rubbed his jaw from clenching so hard. Sam quickly passed him a hard whiskey to help ease any remaining pain.

"Thank you Bobby," Cas said. Bobby gave a rough nod in return.

Cas quickly turned and walked over to Dean. He placed his hands on the man and began to heal him. The cuts, the bruises, everything on Dean's body that was damaged began to heal.

Heat spread through the two men as Cas's hand pumped Dean full of positive healing energy, when he knew that Dean was back in perfect health he allowed the heat to fade.

It only took a few seconds for Dean's eyes to finally open.

* * *

More more more!

Who wants more? Please leave a review!

If you have ANY ideas at all, and I mean ANYTHING, please leave them in your review. Even if I don't use it, it can be inspiring and help me write!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Dean's eyes … mossy green like the trees Castiel flew over in his youth. So bright and comforting. How long had it been since Cas had seen them?

The relief that washed over him when Dean's eyes slide open was unbelievable. Like a weight had finally come off of his shoulders.

"Hey Cas," Dean said with a smile. It made Castiel's body tingle with warmth. He was okay.

"Hello Dean."

And then, just as quickly as those eyes met his, they looked away. Sam had made his way over and they were talking to each other. Cas sat on the middle cushion of the couch near Dean's waist.

"What the hell happened," Dean said. His voice, it felt like home.

Cas prepared to speak again but the words were stolen by Bobby as walked into the room.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty." He handed Dean a cold bottle of sweet tea.

"What the hell is this," Dean said with a smile as the bottle hit his hand.

"Well hell, you want your first drink to be piss water?"

Dean smirked, "Nothing wrong with a good beer."

Still, he twisted the cap off the bottle and pressed it to his lips.

Cas couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. He didn't like that Dean wasn't paying attention to him. It made him feel neglected. The anger inside him, it was aimed right at Bobby and Sam for taking his time away from Dean. He knew he was being unreasonable, and yet it was like he couldn't turn it off.

And strangely, there was a little hint of sweetness in his mouth. He kept trying to swallow it away but it never went away. He just knew it was Dean's tea he was tasting. He hadn't longed for human food since he was hit with famine. But Dean just kept nursing that tea and Cas couldn't handle it. He watched as Dean pulled the bottle away from his lips and let out a satisfied puff of air.

Cas leaned forward and caught Dean's lips with his. He shoved his tongue between his lips and found the source of the sweetness within Dean's mouth. Dean made a strange sound and pushed Cas away from him.

"Cas," he hissed.

Sam cleared his throat and Bobby was a bit red in the face. Cas knew he had crossed a line…but he hadn't meant to. It just happened. He stood up.

"I apologize, I lost control of myself."

"No big deal," Sam said.

Cas felt lost, feeling Dean push him away… it hurt. He excused himself downstairs and decided that he would wait for Dean in the small "fallout shelter" that Bobby had built.

Dean's cheeks were still inflamed from embarrassment. Cas had suddenly kissed him with such force, it made him feel hot all over. Sam and Bobby were staring at him now. Waiting for something, but Dean didn't know what to say.

"So I guess it's all true," Sam finally spoke.

Dean swallowed thickly, "Yeah."

"I don't want any gory details but… can you explain how this happened?"

How much time had passed since Cas had first approached him? It had all started out so… innocently. Dean really didn't want to talk about this… especially with his brother… but he couldn't run from the truth anymore.

So much for a dirty little secret… now they just had a big fucking problem.

"Cas was having… He…" God, how was he supposed to say this? Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Cas came to me with a boner because he kept getting them and wanted to make it stop… I showed him how… to take care of it."

Man, the air in the room was tight. They both looked curious and mildly disgusted as realization set in.

"It was supposed to be a one-time thing but," Dean paused. "Well, it kept happening."

Dean felt himself blushing as the two men kept staring at him. He couldn't look at them.

It took a long time before either of them spoke.

Sam was the one to finally break the tension. "So… He's in heat. And you two are… Bonded now?"

"Yeah, and if we're apart for too long… it's fucking painful. Like… I need to be next to him or I'm in searing pain… because the connection is breaking. It's some of the worst pain I've felt… it's like being ripped apart"

Sam looked sympathetic and he waited a few moments before asking, "What happened when you were kidnapped?"

"They locked me in this… room? I don't know. It was like this big empty void. It was so white that it didn't feel like a room at all. It felt like I was just… floating. God, it was horrible."

Bobby and Sam were both leaned forward and listening intently now. They sat in recliners near the couch Dean was spread out on.

"I had to walk around with my eyes closed… It was just sickening. Twice when I was in that room I had a sudden burst of pain. The second time… I shared a vision with Cas."

"Shared a vision," Sam asked. His eyebrows scrunched towards each other in concern.

"He was being tortured," Dean said, he had to take a breath to stay calm. "It was like I was seeing through his eyes… He showed me the sign to the room he was in. It's how I found him."

"Wow… I've never heard anything like that," Bobby said.

"I even feel uncomfortable being away from him now," Dean admitted.

"Even with him just downstairs?"

Dean felt a little ashamed, them knowing about this… it made him uneasy. "Yeah."

"Since the Bond is new… and since it was strained in heaven… maybe it's best if you two stay close for a while. "

Dean nodded, he was fine with getting away from them both, especially with how awkward this was. Still, Dean needed to know a little more.

"What's our game plan," Dean asked.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Bobby and I are going to figure out everything we can about Bonds. I think you and Cas should… spend some time together… make sure your Bond is okay?"

Dean stood up. He kept waiting for a stab of pain to hit him from his fall from heaven, but nothing came. He headed downstairs to meet Cas.

* * *

Cas sat motionless on the small bed in Bobby's panic room. Dean entered slowly, "Hey Cas," Dean said softly. He walked over and sat next to the angel. Just being next to him made Dean feel more at ease. He felt the urge to touch Cas, but didn't.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas suddenly said.

"It was just a kiss, no big deal." Dean said, he felt anxious and he could tell Cas was too.

"No" Cas said solemnly, his eyes looked clouded. Like his thoughts were far away. "I've put you in danger. I let you get kidnapped, I let you freefall, I let you get stabbed… and I couldn't heal you."

Dean's eyes widened and his shoulders seemed to sink as the weight of his words hit him.

"Cas, neither of us thought this would happen; it's not your fault that we got ambushed."

"I couldn't heal you Dean," he repeated. "You could have died."

The pain, it was so overwhelming. It was like he could feel Castiel's sorrow as his own. Dean took Castiel's hand in his.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "I'm still here and you _did_ heal me, I'm fine."

Cas stayed quiet, deep in thought. "Sam thinks we should break the Bond."

Dean flinched a little. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about them being Bonded, but he also wasn't sure that he wanted to break it either.

"Whether we are Bonded or not, we will still be together."

Cas stared at Dean for a long time without speaking. He looked so hurt, so exposed. It was driving Dean insane.

"I don't think I can handle losing you Dean," Cas said with finality. "I love Sam… he is like a brother to me." Dean's eyebrows raised, "but it's different for you Dean, I don't understand it. I… I love you differently than I do him."

Dean's whole body felt tense, warning bells were going off in his head. These were the kinds of things that he ran from. "Okay buddy," he said to Cas. He pulled his hand away from Cas's. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

Dean stood from the bed, he didn't see the expression on Castiel's face, but he felt the pain in his chest just as Cas did. Had Cas said something wrong? Dean had pulled away…

He was aware that he had just told him, but he felt like Dean still didn't know how much he was hurting. Castiel stared at Dean's back as he spoke, "I can't lose you."

"Cas, I'm not going anywhere," Dean said as he spun back around to meet his gaze.

He wasn't, but it almost felt as if Cas was crying and Dean was comforting him. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Emotional stuff… that was the monster Dean ran from.

Cas was staring down at his lap, looking utterly depressed. Dean wanted to lighten the situation. He sat down next to the angel again.

Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. He was breathing a bit heavily, and Dean noticed he was too. It was hot down in this panic room.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice was deep and gruff. It made Dean shiver.

They shouldn't. They couldn't. Bobby and Sam were right upstairs. If they heard them… Dean tried to think of something to distract them from the heat rising between them.

Dean cleared his throat, "After that fall from Heaven… are you okay?"

"No," Cas responded. Dean was actually a bit surprised. He figured Cas had healed himself when he had healed him.

As if Cas was reading his thoughts he said, "I healed myself from most of the damage, but we cannot use our grace to heal our wings. Our wings… they are our responsibility. If they get damaged… they must heal naturally."

Cas looked at Dean, there was a neediness in his eyes that made Dean feel a little uncomfortable.

"My wing is still shredded from our fall. My brother did a lot of damage to it. Do you think you could help repair them?"

Dean was confused for a moment, "Cas I'd love to stitch you up but… I can't see your wings…"

Cas nodded, "Yes, but there is a way that you can see them."

Dean went a little red in the face. All he could think of was Castiel's wings spread out across the room while he vibrated with need for release. It made blood rush right to his groin.

"I can share my vision with you. Allow you to see as if you were looking through my eyes."

"Oh" Dean said with a nervous laugh, then he thought for a moment. "Will this be like when I saw through your eyes when you were being tortured in Heaven?"

"I allowed you to see through my vessels eyes, but this time you will be looking through my angel eyes."

"Okay," Dean said. He moved to grab a first aid kit from a shelf. As he walked back toward the angel he thought of another question to ask. "Are we only able to do this… because of the Bond?"

"Yes," Cas said. "Our bond is still new and as it becomes stronger we will be able to do more things. Like sharing thoughts and visions. Allowing you to see through my true eyes…. That does take a bit of grace on my part."

Dean didn't like the way he felt. He was scared… actually, he was scared shitless. The longest he'd ever been with anyone was Lisa… and even though he loved her… it didn't end well. Everyone... Everything he got close to… died. And Cas… Cas wasn't just someone that he loved… he was his friend, his ally… he could always count on Cas.

Being Bonded… it all felt so… permanent. And Dean… he wasn't strong enough to live without Sam and he wasn't sure if he could live without Cas either.

"You seem troubled," Castiel observed. Dean had zoned out clutching the first aid kit.

"I'm… worried. This Bond feels so… permanent…"

"Do you not wish to be Bonded," Castiel said. His head was tilted as he squinted up at Dean in curiosity.

That struck Dean through the heart, "Honestly I don't know…"

Cas looked a bit hurt and Dean took a seat beside him. "What if I… if _we_ become Bonded… if I… if _we_ get too attached… then I won't be strong enough."

Castiel turned toward Dean in confusion.

"I'm not strong enough to lose Sam… and I'm not strong enough to lose you either…"

Cas's eyes grew in surprise, his lips were parted in their usual pout and his hair was a bit askew…

"If something were to happen… I don't think I could handle it. I'm not sure I want to put us in jeopardy like that."

"I'll keep you safe Dean, I always have…"

"I know… but things happen…"

"Dean," Cas spoke roughly. "You are worrying about nothing."

Dean nodded absently. Maybe he was worrying about nothing… but it didn't stop the fear.

"It's not nothing."

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, "It is fair to say that we are both scared, and we don't know what is coming next, but I will not leave you Dean. I will protect you."

Dean laughed a little, "I know that," he said, "I'll protect you too."

Dean squared his shoulders and felt a little bit better, "Alright, let's take care of those wings."

* * *

I apologize for the delay. More is on the way.

A lot of you guys have been suggesting that I should bring in some other angels from the show, and I think I will! It sounds like a lot of fun!

Leave any other ideas you have and thank all of you so much for you encouraging comments. They always make me smile!

In the next chapter we have Dean looking through Cas's angelic eyes and gee they haven't had sex in a while have they? Haha, stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Dean's heart thunder loudly in his ears as Castiel slid out of his white button up shirt.

Had Cas mentioned that he was going to be stripping for this? Surely Dean would have remembered him saying something like that.

Dean watched Cas's muscles moving beneath his skin as he placed his discarded trench coat on the bed in Bobby's panic room.

Dean's blood pumped hot under his skin, his fingers felt like they were tingling with the need to touch Cas. It seemed that, as usual, Cas had no idea the effect he was having on Dean. What he didn't know was that Cas's heart was pumping just as hard as he tried to focus on staying calm.

Dean clenched his hands into fists. He hated feeling like a horny teenager. It took being in heat to remind him how happy he was to be over puberty. Dean shook himself to get it together before making his way over to Cas.

The angel was now sitting beside his clothes on the bed with his back to Dean. Dean placed the first aid kit on a small table nearby and began to lay out the things he would need to get Cas all stitched up.

His heart was still thudding away in his chest and Cas must have known because he asked, "Are you feeling nervous?"

More like horny… or at least that's what Dean wanted to say. The hunter bit his tongue. He and Cas… They couldn't do things down here. It was just too weird with Sam and Bobby upstairs.

"I'm fine, let's get you taken care of."

Cas squinted at him for a moment before nodding.

"Now Cas… this is going to hurt. The wound has been open since we fell right?"

He watched the back of Cas's head as he nodded. His hair was so dark…

"I'll try to numb it… but this isn't a hospital."

Cas looked up over his shoulder at Dean and gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for your concern. I am prepared. I'm hoping this eases more pain than it causes."

"Maybe not at first, but overall it should help."

Dean began to prepare the needle with the dark thread. He was guessing this was a big slash… so he chose the thicker string for stitching him from the rusty first aid.

"Dean," Cas called out. Dean grunted in response. "Normally I wouldn't need to undress but… where my wing meets my back… it hurts."

"I'll check it out for you," Dean assured. He filled a syringe with numbing medicine stolen long ago from a hospital.

After setting everything up, Dean was ready. "Okay Cas, I'm ready."

Cas stood up and spun to face Dean. He inhaled and squared his shoulders before reaching forward and placing his hand on Dean's head. His fingers slid into Dean's hair and he moved so his thumb was pressed into the center of Dean's forehead. Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax. After a moment the thumb against his head began to begin to heat up until the point of becoming painful. It seared against his skin to the point that Dean was convinced that he'd have a mark burned into his forehead. Dean was about to knock Cas's hand away when the heat burst through his skull, spilling down his body.

His skin felt like it tightened around his bones and there was a tremble within him. Like he was vibrating with the power flowing through him. Cas pulled his hand away.

Dean's ears were ringing like the first time he heard Castiel's voice. Slowly Dean opened his eyes. At first everything was a blinding blue, he squinted against the light but it made no difference. Once his eyes adjusted and the blue seemed to fade everything was different…

The first thing Dean saw Castiel. He could see his features but at the same time he looked like a reverse silhouette. His body was glowing a bright white with colors gleaming within. The colors danced, reflecting off of him like a prism. They were so bright and vivid, like suddenly Dean was looking at the world in HD for the first time.

He was captivated by Castiel, there were colors swirling within him that Dean had never seen before, he couldn't even describe them because he could barely comprehend them but they were so beautiful.

And the energy… it was pouring off of him in waves. Dean could see it somehow, vibrating around him. It seemed like any moment Cas would burst from his vessel because it was too small to contain him.

Dean stood frozen, his mouth hanging open in pure shock.

"Is this… Is this your true form," Dean stuttered out. Cas smiled and it almost looked like his features were crudely laid over the bright silhouette, like a bad animation that didn't quite line up with the colors of a characters skin.

"I cannot show you my true form," Cas answered. "It would blind you."

More… that meant that there was so much more to the picture that Dean couldn't even fathom.

"You are seeing traces of my grace."

Dean watched as Cas turned and walked back to the bed. His back facing Dean once more. And then… his wings spread out across the room. They were huge, thick and black like charcoal. Dean gasped looking at them. Two wings that he had only seen the shadows of… and they were so much more than he ever had imagined.

"They're black," Dean whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but his senses were so overwhelmed that the words just spilled out of his lips. Unable to help himself Dean reached forward and pushed his fingers deep into the feathers. They were softer than anything he had ever touched before, not course like a birds feathers might be.

His feathers were long and perfect, each one in line with the one before it.

Cas looked over his shoulder and watched Dean with careful eyes. It was rewarding to see just how blown away Dean was.

"I can't believe these have been here all along and I couldn't even see them…"

Then… Dean saw it. The terrible slash. Ripping through his wing. The feathers were ripped away and any that were left were bent unnaturally. The wound hung open, the skin flayed back like drapery. Dean's throat dried up just looking at it. Despite how fantastical the world looked through his eyes Dean needed to focus.

Since it was Cas's first time being stitched up Dean felt like he needed to walk the angel through the process.

"Okay," Dean spoke, "I'm going to sterilize it… it's gonna burn like hell."

Castiel nodded as Dean lifted the bottle of rubbing alcohol from the small rusted first aid kit. Dean quickly unscrewed the lid and splashed the clear liquid onto a rag. He hesitated for a moment before gently pressing the rag into Castiel's wound.

Cas winced and sucked air through his teeth, creating a loud hiss of pain. Dean froze for a second before continuing. The rag was slowly pulling away some of the caked on blood and dirt from the time the wound had been untreated. The hunter moved silently and expertly, making quick work of his task so he could end Cas's pain faster. Once the wound was thoroughly clean he could numb Cas and sew him shut.

Once the wound was clean Dean threaded the needle. With vibrant colors swirling past his eyes, and things vibrating with intense energy, it made the usually simple task a bit more frustrating. "Okay Cas… I'm going to stitch it closed. I'm going to numb the wound… so you'll feel the prick of the shot."

Cas nodded, his hands rested on the bed near his knees. He was leaned forward and his head was bowed between his shoulders.

Dean injected him quickly, working his way around the wound and pumping the numbing medicine around the skin. Castiel seemed to relax a bit so Dean figured the medicine was doing its job.

Dean went to work, stitching the skin. His hands moved like a skilled surgeon. It wasn't long before he was able to tie off the stitch.

"Okay," Dean said. "I got the cut cleaned and stitched. Now we need to bandage up your wing so that you don't rip the stitches."

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's wing, "I need you to pull your wing closed."

Cas nodded and grimaced in pain as he slowly withdrew his wing until it was against his back. Dean took a long clean bandage and wrapped the wing until it was snuggly bound shut. It would take some serious effort for Cas to outstretch his wing now.

Dean checked the other wing to ensure that it was not damaged. Then he remembered Castiel requesting that he check where his wing meets his back, so he looked there too.

Dean placed his hand on the angel's back. He leaned close, examining the area. Castiel's body went stiff, he could feel Dean's hot breath fanning over his skin. It danced over his sensitive skin. Then Dean's rough fingertips pressed into the skin, sliding right up along the wing.

It was a strange feeling, ticklish and so… so pleasing. Cas gasped a little, his back arching just slightly as he did. Tingles of pleasure zapped through his body.

Dean could feel the faintest tingle of pleasure in his back, but he was frozen. Hearing the angel make a sudden noise had him fearing that he had hurt Cas.

"You okay," Dean asked.

Suddenly Cas's face seemed very red. "The… the skin is just really sensitive there. It causes me pleasure when you touch it."

How could Dean have forgotten? He had figured that out the last time him and Cas fooled around. Dean felt his own face going red with embarrassment. He rubbed his neck and looked at the ground. "It -uh, I think your wing just got strained when he grabbed you. You're feeling the pain of him jerking you backwards. That's why it's hurting."

Castiel stood up and made his way to stand in front of Dean. "Thank you for your assistance."

His eyes burned like blue flames, swirling with power and colors and just… heat. Then Cas reached forward and placed his thumb in the center of Dean's forehead. It seemed to happen so quickly… the colors, the vibrations, the light within Castiel… it all started to fade as Cas stopped the ability for Dean to see through his eyes.

When everything went back to normal Dean felt dizzy. So much so that he stumbled a little. He had to blink and stand still for several minutes before he could really see again. The world seemed bleak and empty. It was as if he was Dorothy waking up to the normal black and white world instead of the wondrous colors of Oz.

Suddenly Castiel spoke. "I'm not used to constant pain."

The angel speaking helped Dean get his head back on straight. "I can usually heal it right away… I've… I've never injured my wings before."

Castiel had a sad expression on his face. He seemed so disappointed.

"Some angels are more reckless… but I have always taken good care of my wings… Now…"

Dean walked over to Cas, moving the angel to sit back down on the bed. He sat beside him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Cas… it should be easier to deal with now that your wing is bound shut. It will finally start to heal. I'm sure you'll be flying again in no time."

Castiel nodded before turning to face the hunter. He leaned toward him a bit, "Dean, I am tired of feeling this pain…"

Suddenly Dean seemed to notice how close Cas's face was to his shoulder. "I wish to feel something else instead," Cas continued and Dean felt his chest squeeze.

"Cas," Dean hissed in a hushed voice. "I- we can't! They're upstairs!"

"Sex is natural for humans, why are you ashamed?"

Dean almost slapped his forehead, instead he sighed. "I'm not… ashamed. Natural or not they are not going to hear us going to town."

Cas squinted at Dean intently, "It would be unwise for us to leave –"

"Not literally go to – Ugh… just forget it! Sam and Bobby are not going to want to hear us having sex, they just found out about us… and Bobby's like my dad and Sam is my brother," Dean said, putting emphasis on the word. "No one wants to listen to their family have sex."

Cas stayed silent for a long time. "I did not mean to upset you."

Dean felt flustered and hot. He'd been thinking about touching Cas ever since that unexpected kiss upstairs. And the way Cas was looking at him. His eyes sad staring so intently. His bare skin right there… That sound when Dean had rubbed too close to his wing…

Cas felt like he was on fire. Like he was literally enflamed, his skin danced with the fire and his heart pounded with the rising heat. He couldn't hear everything that Dean was thinking, but he was getting flashes… and he could just feel it between them. Right there, hovering in the air… that need.

"Dean," Cas whispered. He moved closer to the hunter.

Dean chewed his lower lip, it didn't have to be full blown sex… With Cas being injured he probably wouldn't want to start glowing and vibrating. Dean didn't want to get carried away and have Cas rip his stitches because he couldn't control himself.

Dean swallowed. Just imagining Cas vibrating around him, his skin hot and glowing with lust… it was affecting him. And hell, maybe they could be quiet.

No… no, no, no… What if someone came downstairs?! Closing the door would be so obvious! Dean felt like pulling his hair out.

Cas leaned forward, hovering in front of Dean's face. His eyes were downcast, and his lips parted. Dean let the angel kiss him. The familiar rush of heat burst through his chest and Dean was suddenly turning to kiss him deeper.

No, he shouldn't!

Dammit! Dean pulled away, but kept his forehead pressed against Cas's. He let out a puff of air.

Fuck, Cas was leaning in again, his lips felt so good… The gruff of his skin rubbing against Dean's. He was about to pull away again when Cas got brave and stood up. He stared down at Dean with lust-sparked eyes before moving to sit himself right in Dean's lap.

Dean's mouth fell open in shock. His hands automatically found Cas's bare skin. He leaned back to look up at the angel, breathing heavily. Cas kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Everything was fine.

Dean could hear someone walking around upstairs, he could murmurs of Bobby and Sam's voices and he could certainly hear Cas breathing heavily in his ears.

No big deal, Dean was in total control of the situation.

Dean's dick is throbbing and Cas just keeps thrusting against his lap. His lungs felt like they were empty, like the only time he could breathe were those gasps between kisses before their lips reunited. Dean is sliding his hands up the angel's sides and rubbing his back.

Cas makes little sounds of pleasure every now and then and Dean is drowning in him. "Cas," Dean breathes out, "Close the door."

And with a flick of his hand he does.

With the door closed Dean feels a little bit safer. He wants to fully slide his hands up Cas's back but he's afraid he might bump his wing.

"You won't hurt them," Cas suddenly says. "I'm not using them, so… they are not there."

Huh, that was weird, but Dean would ask questions later, instead his slid his hands up the angels bare back and pressed his fingers against the skin near his shoulder blades. Cas moans loudly until Dean kisses him quiet.

"Dean, please touch me," Cas pants.

Dean smiles, "I am touching you," he whispers. He rubs against the sensitive part of Cas's back once again. Cas shivers.

Cas groans, his voice is so deep and needy. Dean leads Cas to lay on the bed and he lays beside him, facing him. He pulls Cas into another kiss and moves his knee forward slowly to apply pressure to Castiel's erection. Castiel produces such an intoxicating noise that Dean slides his hand down to grope Cas more directly.

Dean unzips his pants and slides his hand inside his slacks. He is greeted with the fabric of Castiel's boxers. The fabric feels hot to the touch because of how excited he is, and of course Dean finds his bulging erection.

Cas's hand is already around Dean's wrist, feeling him move as Dean pushes his underwear out of the way. Finally his hands wrap around Cas's erection, and Cas feels like his heart might burst if Dean doesn't start moving soon.

His hand leaves Dean's wrist and Cas reaches up to hold Dean's upper arms as Dean begins to stroke him.

"Dean," Cas suddenly whispers, "May I remove your shirt?"

"Yeah," Dean responds. He expected Cas to zap his shirt off of him but instead Cas sits up. Dean is forced back by his actions and allows Cas to push off the unbuttoned plaid shirt he was wearing. Cas watches as the shirt falls to the floor.

Dean is entranced as he watches Castiel's eyes jump from place to place as the angel examines him. Then he takes his fingers and pushes up the bottom of Dean's shirt. His fingertips slide over Dean's skin.

Dean's body is humming, he can hardly take it. Cas is moving so slowly, it's driving him insane. Finally Cas pulls the body of the shirt up and Dean lifts his arms so Cas can fully take it off of him.

Cas moves forward, running his hands over the hunters body, just… touching him.

Dean snapped.

He moved forward and kissed Cas deeply, sliding his tongue into the angels mouth. Cas hits the bed and the two of them are kissing and tugging at each other. Cas slides his hands down Dean's body and unbuttons Dean's pants.

It surprises Dean enough to pull back from the kiss, "You're awfully brave today."

Cas slips his hand into Dean's pants, much like the hunter did to him just minutes ago.

"I want to please you as well, Dean."

Dean laughs a little but he's zoned in on Cas's hand moving against his boxers that he can't really think straight. Cas finds what he is looking for and pulls it out of Dean's underwear. He beings to move his hand, tugging against Dean's shaft.

Pleasure slowly spreads through the hunters body as Cas moves. Dean moves his hand back towards Cas's dick. He has dropped from lack of stimulation but Dean will fix that.

He squeezes him and feels the angel hardening in his grasp.

"D-dean, I'm pleasing you," Cas asks breathlessly.

Dean moans at the sound of his voice, "yeah," he says. He begins to pump the angel in time with each time he pumps him.

"I can feel it," Cas says. His voice is so deep, so full of lust. Dean squeezes him just to get him to moan.

Dean knows what Cas means, he can feel his own pleasure, but beneath it… just barely there, he can feel Castiel's pleasure. He knows it's his because it's so different from his own.

It doesn't take long before they are both get lost in the pleasure, moving their hands so fast. Eyes gaze at each other before disappearing again behind eye lids close in bliss.

Cas's lips, naturally so pink, forming a small o as he is filled to the brim with hot bubbling pleasure.

"Dean," Cas moans, he's having a hard time keeping up with Dean.

"I- I'm-"

Dean nods, he licks his own lips like he can taste Castiel's plea.

"Stay with me, let's finish together."

Dean slows his hand of Cas and starts pumping himself. Despite the fact that Cas was now feeling pent up and unable to finish he was able to wait as he watched Dean touch himself. His breath was heightened, like he was breathing in more than he was letting out.

His eyes were closed and his skin was flushed and Cas loved him. He loved Dean.

"Okay Cas," Dean suddenly said, he moved Cas's hand to touch himself, "Let's finish together."

His eyes were dark and burning with lust.

Cas nodded and the two of them began to touch themselves.

Their hands were moving quickly, hearts poundings and breathing so heavily.

"Dean," Cas whined. He could hardly contain himself, every time he opened his eyes he was met with the vision of Dean next to him pleasing himself.

Dean's hand sped up in response. They both sucked in a gulp before gasping and moaning as their bodies took over. Thrusting up into the air above them.

It was the first time that they slipped over the edge together.

They gasped at each other for a long time and they were filled with a wave of relaxation.

Beginning so built up and now… they were completely at ease. He stared at Cas and touched his hair.

He was covered in sweat with heavy eyelids.

"Dean, thank you."

Dean chuckled a little, "You don't have to thank me every time."

Cas nodded and Dean exhaled another breath before closing his eyes. Maybe he could sleep for a few?

He heard someone clear their throat before knocking on the door.

"Uh… Dean?"

* * *

Thank you all so much for continuing to read!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Dean bolted upright. Shit! Sam was right outside the door! Had he heard them? Did he know? Dean's heart raced as he looked at Cas.

"Zap our clothes on," Dean whispered. "Clean us up."

Cas nodded and did just that. It was a relief to be dressed again, but whenever Cas clothed him his clothes felt twisted. He jumped out of the bed and scrambled toward the door, tugging on his clothes to get them situated as he went.

"Be cool," he whispered over his shoulder. Then he yanked open the door. Sam's hair moved with the gust of wind the door produced.

"Hey," Dean said casually, slipping right into the part of cool older brother. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Hey," Sam replied, "I didn't want to barge in on anything… I've learned my lesson."

Sam was referring to when he busted in on Dean naked and curled around Cas who apparently was just staring at the ceiling. Dean swallowed and tried not to react to the memory. It's a wonder his brother believed that they weren't together then.

"Come on Sammy, be real. I stitched up his wing; we wouldn't do something like that here. Bobby would probably kill me."

Dean looked back at Cas and gave him a quick wink. It fascinated the angel that Dean could lie so easily to his brother, but Sam was more than happy to accept his lie so maybe it didn't matter.

"Bobby and I have found some information you guys might want to hear," Sam said, "It could be the answer we're looking for."

Dean and Cas shared a quick glance at each other before Dean nodded. With that the three of them headed up the stairs.

Cas stared at his feet as they stomped up the steps. He could feel a slight excitement that wasn't his own leaving him to assume that it was coming from Dean. He tried to focus on what was happening in front of him but he kept hearing murmurs.

It was coming from what Dean called his "angel radio." It was difficult to hear what they were saying. It was as if this really was a radio and his connection was weak. Cas was so focused on hearing what the angels were saying that he tuned out of the conversation taking place.

Bobby sat waiting for them at a small wooden table. Books were piled on top of each other, some open some closed, papers of every sort were strewn across the table as well. The three quickly took a seat, joining Bobby at the table.

"Okay," Sam spoke, kicking the team into action. "Here's what we've found so far. I wasn't able to find anything online about Bonding; that just lead me to advice about bonding with your pet and what not."

Dean was leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, he snorted in laughter at Sam's comment.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, nodding at his brother. "Then I tried Angel-Human relationships. At first it was a lot of strange religious blogs that discussed the topic but never really confirmed or denied if it was possible. However, the more I dug the more I found."

Dean's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"In Genesis 6:1 and 2 it reads: "Now it came about, when men began to multiply on the face of the land, and daughters were born to them, that the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful; and they took wives for themselves, whomever they chose."

Sam leaned forward, Dean could tell he was going full geek mode on this.

"So basically what it is saying is that as man populated the earth the "sons of God" or angels, as we call them, began to marry the humans," Sam paused for a moment to look at the notes he had written before continuing. Dean was thankful that his brother was breaking it down into English he could understand.

"In Genesis 6:4 it mentions that angels and women began to have children. Then in Genesis 6:5-7 it reads,** "**And God saw that the wickedness of man was great in the earth, and that every imagination of the thoughts of his heart was only evil it repented the Lord that he had made man on the earth, and it grieved him at his the Lord said, I will destroy man whom I have created from the face of the earth..."

Sam paused for a moment to let it sink in, "That's why he destroyed the Earth with water."

"Destroyed the Earth with water," Dean repeated, "like the big flood with the ark or whatever?"

"Yeah and I read somewhere else that the reason for the flood was because Noah and his family were the only pure humans left. Everyone else had angels in their heritage."

"Starting to seem that this whole angel-human stuff ain't good business," Bobby spoke.

Dean was overcome with a sinking feeling. Maybe Bobby was right, humans and angels together seemed to equal floods or at least extreme water damage…

Cas, who had been lost in decoding what he was hearing, suddenly felt Dean's wave of despair. He wasn't sure what he missed… He looked to Dean's face for answers, but Dean had his mask on, blocking out his emotions like a professional actor. His jaw was set and his eyes seemed shadowed… Dean never met his gaze.

Sam was quiet for a moment following Bobby's comment, but then he broke the silence by saying, "Get this, Bobby found something too."

Bobby turned the book that was in front of him to face Dean. Dean had looked at this book in the past maybe a dozen times or more, and yet Bobby was about to show him something he'd never seen within its pages. Dean leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. Bobby pointed toward a sentence at the bottom of the page.

"This book mentions angels and how they mate for life." Bobby stated. He lifted his hat to scratch his forehead. Dean skimmed over the text while Bobby spoke, "Angels were known to be very strict about how couples mated. They were expected to mate within their rank."

"Rank," Dean questioned.

"Choir actually," Cas suddenly spoke up. "There are nine choirs of angels."

"Exactly, thanks Cas," Sam said, nodding toward Cas. "That's why Archangels have more power than just a regular angel. They are a higher choir."

Dean nodded in understanding.

"So if a Seraphim wanted to mate with a Virtue, it would be a problem."

Dean was briefly confused, weren't virtues things like… patience? He figured that Sam would know what he was talking about so he ignored his confusion and tried to listen.

"The pair would either be forced to break up or… they would have to face the trials."

"Trials," Dean asked. His eyebrows tilted up toward one another, this was all starting to sound a little bit crazy.

"Yeah, these trials are designed to test both members of the Bond. If they can pass and prove that their Bond is strong despite their differences then the other angels would honor their Bond and let them live in peace."

Dean's eyes went wide and his mind started buzzing with possibilities. Maybe this was how they could get the angels off their backs and go back to a somewhat normal life.

"Passing the trials would permanently seal your Bond. Spells, rituals… nothing would be able to break it."

Sam stared at Dean intently, like he expected him to choose right then and there.

Keep the Bond or break it?

Dean felt a wave of anger, but it wasn't his… it was Castiel's.

"Are you suggesting that we break the Bond," Cas asked. His tone was dark, but the anger was well hidden.

Sam didn't seem to notice, he sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Honestly, yes."

Oooh, there it was again, that anger burning through him. It made Dean's skin feel hot, he looked to Cas but Cas was already speaking.

"We cannot break the Bond," Cas burst out. It shocked the entire group, including Dean who was already feeling some of that anger. "Dean could die."

Dean kept trying to catch Cas's eye, if he could just meet his gaze maybe he could calm the angel down.

"I understand the possible outcome… but maybe it would be easier if we were with him. If we stayed by his side while it broke… and hell, it wouldn't be the first time we've found a way around death."

Dean took a deep breath in, trying to ease the anger growing in his chest. Cas was fuming, it was written all over his face. Dean was about to say something to try and calm Cas down but Bobby spoke first.

"Sam," he said, his voice was rough and angry, like he was scolding him. "You two jumping over one another to sell your souls or trying to find some rabbit hole into the afterlife ain't helping nobody. You can only play a trick for so many times before it fails."

"It's not even a guarantee that Dean would die; it's all hypothetical. Maybe it's not as bad as lore suggests. It could be easier since Dean is a human. Maybe we could find a spell-"

Dean actually lost his sight for a second, all he could see was red. The anger was so strong in that moment that he couldn't move, but Cas could. He was standing in an instant, slamming his hands down on the small table so hard that it crumbled to the floor. "The risk is too big! Maybe Dean does live but he could still lose his mind! Breaking a Bond is like having your soul ripped out while you're wide awake! He would be nothing but a shell of himself!"

When Dean could see again he was on his feet in front of Cas in an instant, pushing against the angel until Cas allowed Dean to push him out of the room.

Dean pulled the angel into the nearby kitchen, while both Bobby and Sam Sat dumbfounded around the now collapsed table.

"Cas, what the hell," Dean said. He held onto both of Cas's arms and stared him in the eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sam was being insensitive," Cas spoke. He turned away from Dean in anger.

Dean didn't like that so he grabbed Cas's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Sam has our best interest in mind, he's not being insensitive, he's looking at this from all sides."

Cas looked away again. "What is it Cas, what's wrong?"

Then Dean remembered their talk downstairs. Cas saying that he loved Dean differently than he loved Sam. Love. This was about love.

"I cannot be responsible for causing you so much pain. I want to keep the Bond intact, it is what is best for your safety."

Cas had this look on his face like he was about to cry. Dean had never seen the angel so low. Once again Dean was faced with this decision. Did he want to keep the Bond… or not? Did he love Cas? He certainly loved him like family, but was it more? Could he handle losing Cas? Could he handle breaking their Bond?

Could Dean and Cas really go back to just being friends? Whether he liked admitting it or not, Dean has been harboring a lust for Castiel for quite some time. With them both being in heat… and knowing what it's like to give in to that sweet temptation… could Dean quit?

To go through all that pain just to get caught up in lust again… Or what if it was even worse. What if the pain was too much for Cas; what if he never came back?

Dean felt overcome with fear, he dropped his head and laughed, "You love me, don't you Cas?"

Cas squinted at Dean in confusion. He has told Dean a little while ago that he did. He wasn't sure why Dean was asking him again.

"Yes Dean," Cas answered.

His answer came right away, without hesitation, without question. Dean felt like he was shaken to the very core of his being. Cas deserved so much more, Dean was destructive and barely had a sense of how to handle any kind of emotional problems. When he fell in love he felt the need to run as hard and fast as he could.

"You're an idiot," Dean said. He raised his head to look at Castiel. He loved Cas, he knew he did. That didn't stop him from being terrified about it. But they were both stuck in this situation, and it was looking more and more permanent. He wouldn't be able to run from Cas, the angel would always be at the other end of his string. He'd come back no matter what, because that's how loyal he was.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's. He couldn't say it, not right now, but he hoped Cas understood. After a few moments he pulled away from the angel.

"Come on," he said as he walked back into the other room.

Somehow Sam and Bobby had gotten the table to stand again; it seemed that Cas hadn't destroyed it. Cas hovered in the doorway while Dean helped pick up the rest of books.

"I apologize for my outburst," Cas said quietly. He snapped his fingers and the table and the books returned to how it was before he had broken it.

After the surprise of the table being "magically fixed" wore off, Sam spoke "I didn't mean to upset you Cas. I just think that breaking the Bond is what's best. It's risky, I know… but do you and Dean really think that you can survive the trials?"

"This isn't just about Dean, Sam," Bobby said. "Cas here would likely be just as hurt as Dean… Would it be worth it to lose them both?"

"We're not breaking the Bond," Dean finally ally spoke. All eyes shifted to look at him. "Cas and I have always had a Bond between us, I mean he pulled me out of Hell."

Sam stared at his brother with an open mouth. "Dean, you can't be serious," he said.

"I am."

"Oh and what? Now it's suddenly decided? The trials are designed for _angels_, you're a human being!"

"I know that Sammy."

"Then why do you think that you can handle the trials? You might be psychically unable to do a task or get killed in the process. At least if we broke the Bond here we'd be in more control."

"Look Sam, Cas doesn't want to break the Bond," he trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath. "And neither do I."

Sam looked at him, flabbergasted.

"We can use the Bond to our advantage, we'll have even more insight into what's going on in Heaven and… well if we prove ourselves and they let us Bond maybe we'll be more allies than enemies."

Sam still didn't speak, "Having Cas around makes us a stronger team."

Finally, Sam spoke, "But what about all those times when Cas isn't around? When he is pulled away by work from Heaven or who knows what else? Then what? It's easy to promise you'll always be together but what if you can't get to each other? Then what? You'd go into shock while we're on a case?"

Dean clenched his jaw, his brother was making a lot of good points.

"I will always choose Dean over Heaven," Cas stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sam shot him an angry look but Cas did not flinch.

"Okay, so you two are always together, but I doubt Heaven would be thrilled with you two being Bonded. They might never back down. Them hunting us could become ten times as bad! You two being Bonded puts a target on both of your backs."

"Sam, let it go. The decision is made."

Sam stared at his brother in shock. He gave a humorless chuckle before standing up. "You know what, fine. I'm done trying to help you."

With that he left the kitchen and stormed upstairs. Dean sighed heavily, "What do you think Bobby?"

"It's a tough corner you got yourselves in, but I'd rather you two knuckleheads together than insane or dead."

Dean smiled to himself, having Bobby of all people approve of him and Cas… it meant a lot. Dean was about to say something when a loud bang radiated through the house. The sudden loud sound caused the men in jump in fright. At first Dean thought it was Sam throwing even more of a tantrum but then glass shattered in another room. Dean watched a brick slide across the floor.

What the hell? We're some kid outside throwing shit?

The wind began to pick up and howl outside the house. It was so strong that it threw items went flying in the room where the window had just broken.

Sam quickly came hammering back down the steps. He had a deer-in-the-headlights kind of look on his face. "We've got company."

Dean made it to a window and looked outside, surrounding them in a perfect circle stood hundreds of angels.

"Come out," one of them shouted.

"You can't run anymore!"

"This ends now!"

Dean looked to Sam with frantic eyes. Now what we're they going to do?

"Damn it," Sam cursed, "I thought we'd have more time than this. '

Sam had to shout to be heard over the wind whipping wildly outside.

"They know you boys are close to me… we should'a moved when we had the chance," Bobby said.

More and more objects were thrown against the house, and the shouting outside was only getting louder.

"I guess this is it, we have to request the trials," Dean said to Cas.

"We don't even know if that will work! If God destroyed the Earth with water for angels mating with humans," Sam argued, trailing off toward the end.

Another window shattered and loose papers flew across the house, hitting Dean and the others in the process.

"Sam, we don't really have a choice."

As much as he didn't want to, Sam nodded. They had to try something and staying inside and letting the wind rip Bobby's house apart was not it. They barreled towards the door and fought to yank it open against the wind.

When it finally opened the four were able to approach the angels surrounding them. There were some familiar faces in the crowd. Gabriel… Balthazar… even Hannah.

It was strange for Cas to see his brothers standing so blatantly against him.

Cas met eyes with his brother Gabriel, he had put then through so much with his relentless tricks but Cas still felt closer to him than some other faces in the crowd. Gabriel gave him a classic smile.

"Hey bro," he said. "I guess I just wanted to see if it was true."

Cad looked at Dean for a moment before meeting Gabriel's gaze again. "It's true."

Gabriel's expression changed, he pushed his lips together hard before nodding… then he shook his head, as if conflicted. "Why?"

The question hit Cas right in the chest, before he could speak the leader of this whole ordeal started shouting.

Dean immediately recognized him as the same asshole that had stabbed him not long ago. His hands clenched into fists.

"This is the end Dean Winchester," he said with a nasty grin. 'Either break this disgusting Bond…or face death."

A hand slapped against Dean's shoulder and yanked him backward. It was Cas, he quickly stepped in front of Dean protectively.

"Castiel stand down," someone shouted from the side.

The cloaking sigils that Sam had put up upon his arrival made it so the angels couldn't step any closer. It was like a force field in a perfect circle around Bobby's house.

"Castiel you traitor!"

"Enough," the asshole angel said, throwing a hand in the air. "What is your choice Dean?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder at Dean and then he briefly met both Sam and Bobby's eyes. Dean's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He was really about to do this, this was really about to happen.

There was no turning back now…

Dean nodded at Cas and took a deep breath.

"Cas and I…well, we decided we aren't breaking the Bond."

Several of the angels gasped and began shouting their dissatisfaction loudly. The asshole raised a hand again and this time he was laughing.

It was a chilling, humorless sound.

"Then you choose death," he stated.

Dean smiled, "No. We choose the trials."

* * *

Hello my lovely readers.  
Thank you for waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!  
I hate making you guys wait, and I actually have a very laid back and slow paced job where I have been doing most of my writing. I'm terrified to say it because I fear I won't be able to stick to it... but I want to start uploading every (or maybe every other) Thursday.  
So be on the look out for an update sometime next week.  
If you have any ideas that you would love to toss my way, please do! Anything could be inspiring!  
Also, please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Your feedback makes me smile and helps me! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Plot twist, the asshole gets a name! It's pronounced Zah-Car-Ee-El (Zachariel)

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Shock spread through the angels like a wave. They all seemed to be blinking slowly with open mouths. For the first time, all was silent. It was like watching the words visibly sink into their brains.

"How dare you request the trials," an angel burst out and just like that a new wave spread through the crowd, this time it was anger. The voices of the angels grew to the point of being unintelligible as they all shouted at once.

Cas looked at the crowd with a sinking feeling. These were his brothers and sisters… his eyes locked with Gabriel. He had a petrified look on this face and he was shaking his head no frantically. He couldn't hear his voice, but he could tell that he was shouting "Cas, no! No!" The sinking feeling in Cas's stomach turned to dread.

Through all the yelling and screaming Cas picked up on something out of place. It was laughter.

It was Zachariel, he was the one who Dean referred to as "asshole."

"Enough," he shouted, once again silencing the crowd. His laughter had stopped but he still wore a sick smile.

"The trials of the nine choirs are for angels, you are aware that you're a human… right?"

Ooh this guy was a great big bag of dicks.

"The trials are for two different types of beings who want to prove they can handle their Bond," Dean countered.

"You'll die in the trials," Zachariel seethed. His smile was long gone. "If you both are so desperate to die then…"

Zachariel stopped mid-sentence and suddenly that wicked smile was sliding back onto his face. "Then why not make it interesting," he mused. He seemed like he was talking more to himself than anyone else. He chuckled to himself in sick glee.

"Fine," he spoke, "you two will be faced with the trials."

Dean wasn't sure if he should be relived or scared shitless.

The angels seemed to have split reactions. Some seemed to like the idea of Dean and Cas being put through the trials while others seemed infuriated by the idea.

"It has been decided," Zachariel shouted, somehow his voice boomed louder than the rest.

"I hope you two are ready," he sneered. "The trials will take place in Heaven."

He pressed the tips of his fingers together, "Remove the blocking sigil so we can begin."

Begin?! Right now?!

Dean's hands clenched into fists. He wanted to do the trials but not right this second. He had hoped they'd have a day to mentally prepare.

Sam suddenly grabbed Dean and turned him to face him. "Dean," he said, "you don't have to do this."

Sam had a desperate look in his eye.

"I have to," Dean said.

"No, Dean, please… maybe we can find a spell and break the Bond painlessly."

"Remove the sigil boys," Zachariel said.

"Dean, you two can stay together! We just need to break the Bond," his brother kept trying.

"No Sam, you've heard them. Bonded or not humans and angels aren't allowed to… mate. They won't stop."

"I'm not going to wait all day," Zachariel was saying. He glared at Dean as he spoke, "Make a decision!"

"Sam, break the sigil," Dean said, he looked his brother dead in the eye.

"Dean, please, don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"Thirty seconds," Zachariel called out. Man, he was really living up to his asshole title.

"Sam, break the sigil!"

"Dean!"

"Sam! Do it," Dean finally demanded.

Sam started at his brother for a spilt second looking shocked and defeated. Dean would not change his mind, he couldn't. Sam finally turned and ran toward Bobby's house, his long legs carrying him quickly across the lawn.

He disappeared into the housed for a few seconds. The moment Sam's head popped out of the doorframe the angels ambushed them. Instinctively Dean fought back but so many angels had grabbed him at once that he could hardly move. He looked to the side to see that Cas, his brother and Bobby were all swarmed with angels as well.

He opened his mouth to call out to Cas or his brother, but two fingers pressed against his head and everything went dark.

* * *

Castiel slowly ebbed into consciousness. His body was being moved side to side like an earthquake and he kept hearing a sound.

"Cas… Cas…"

Oh, that was his name. The voice was calling to him. Everything was crashing down on him. Feelings, sounds, he could even see light of the room behind his eyelids.

"Cas, wake up," that wasn't a voice he had expected. It sounded like…

Castiel's eyes popped open, it took them a few moments but when they focused he realized he was looking at his brother Gabriel.

"Gabriel," Cas spoke. His mind seemed to be catching up with him. Once it did, he realized just how strange it was for to be looking up at Gabriel. He squinted in confusion. Before he could ask what was going on Gabriel spoke.

"Cas, come with me."

"Dean," was all Cas could say. He needed to make sure he was okay.

Gabriel stepped backward and Cas leaned up into a sitting position. He followed Gabriel's outstretched hand to find Dean laying on a nearby bed.

"He's here, he's fine, come on," Gabriel insisted.

Cas stood up and checked Dean for himself. Once he was satisfied that he was okay he followed his brother out into the hallway. Gabriel seemed to look around a bit before finally turning to face Castiel.

"Cas," he said, "you have to stop this."

Cas squinted at his brother and tilted his head in confusion.

"This has gone too far, you can't enter the trials."

"Why not," Cas questioned.

"Are you insane? Don't you remember what happened Jophiel? You don't need to come out of the trials mangled and babbling incoherently."

"His mate was killed," Cas said. He was going to say more. Explain that he'd protect Dean no matter what, but Gabriel spoke first.

"What makes you think the same thing won't happen to you?"

This struck Cas. Had he been naïve in thinking that it would different for him and Dean? That they were… invincible? Dean was only a human…

"I get that you will protect him but… who's going to protect you?"

Cas felt a jolt of anger. Dean would protect him, just like he would protect Dean. And how was he to know if this wasn't a trial right now. Maybe they had sent Gabriel to try to make him give up.

"We will not break the Bond. Our relationship will never be accepted, but Dean and I will face the trials and fight to keep our Bond intact."

Gabriel started at Cas for a long time. His eyes seemed like they were trying to decode something.

"You really love him don't you," Gabriel asked.

Why was this such a strange concept for everyone to wrap their minds around? Cas had loved Dean for as long as he remembered, from the moment he laid a hand on him in Hell.

"Yes."

Gabriel swayed a little on his feet before stepping a little closer to Cas. "These trials are designed to be absolutely brutal Cas, you and Dean are going to be tested in ways you never even thought possible. Whatever you do… don't forfeit." Cas listened carefully as his brother spoke.

"Tell Dean the same thing. Zachariel will not go easy on you, but no matter how much pain they put you through, forfeiting will be worse." Castiel nodded. His body was tensing up, this all was becoming so real so quickly.

Castiel looked to the door of the room he had woken up in. Dean was in there, resting blissfully unaware of the dangers to come.

"You're going to have to help Dean whenever you can, he's not an angel so he's already at a huge disadvantage."

Gabriel smiled at his brother a little. "This is going to be hard, but you can do this Cas."

"Thank you Gabriel," Cas said. He returned his brothers smile. It meant a lot to Cas that Gabriel wasn't so against him after all.

"Don't tell anyone I talked to you, I'd probably be executed at this point," Gabriel said. Castiel doubted it but he wasn't totally sure. Gabriel turned as if he were going to leave before spinning back around.

"Oh and one more thing, "he said before laying a hand on his brothers arm. Warmth suddenly spread throughout Castiel's body. He felt his wings spreading out and the bandages falling away. The stitches that Dean had worked so hard on melted into new skin, healing his wound completely.

Castiel gasped when he was able to move his wings again without pain. He was healed.

"If you're really going to do this…. You need to be at full power."

Gabriel turned away again, this time truly walking away. "I think you're stupid… but I'm rooting for you." With that Gabriel flew away.

Cas walked back toward the room where Dean was resting. His thoughts were plaguing him with Gabriel's words. No matter how much pain you're in… don't forfeit… it'll be worse.

What if doing the trials wasn't the right choice at all? Maybe it would be more of a risk to go through them. Maybe that's what Sam was trying to tell them all along.

Cas was a few steps away from the door when it suddenly flew open. "Cas," Dean said in relief. "I was worried we were separated buddy, I'm so glad-" Dean stopped mid-sentence when Cas gently collided into his chest. The angel made no move to actually hug him, it was more like he was leaning against Dean.

Dean blinked a few times in confusion before wrapping his arms around Cas, "What happened," he asked.

"Gabriel came to see me, warning me…" Cas said. He leaned against Dean for a long time before stepping away and breaking the hug. "Everyone seems to think we are making the wrong choice."

Dean could feel Castiel's sadness weighing on his chest. Cas sat heavily on one of the beds in the room.

"What if this is the wrong choice, what if by doing this… I'm putting you in more danger than us just breaking the Bond?"

Dean sat beside Cas. "Cas this isn't just your choice. We decided together that we would do the trials. It's not gonna be easy…. But we can get through it."

Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas's, trying to lighten the mood. "If we don't make it at least we can say we died trying."

Cas's mood didn't seem to lift.

"Oh, hey, do you have any idea what some of the trials could be," Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "I remember viewing the trials, but not much about them."

Dean hummed lightly as he nodded.

"Gabriel healed my wings," Cas suddenly blurted out. He felt like it was a fact Dean should know. Then he turned to meet the hunters green eyes.

"That's awesome, but… how," Dean asked.

"He is an Archangel."

The men fell into silence again, but Cas never looked away from Dean. He wanted to say something… anything that might make this a little better. He wanted to touch Dean, to be touched by Dean. He wanted to forget for a little while.

Dean's face turned toward him and Cas realized how hard he was leaning against Dean. Dean breathed slowly and didn't seem to mind the angel leaning on him. He didn't say a word, but he still felt desire taking flame between them.

Before either of them could do anything angels burst through the doorway grabbing both of them and yanking them to their feet.

"Hope you two are ready," one of the angels sneered. He grabbed Dean's arm and shoved it back behind him so hard that he actually made a sound of pain. With the shove the two were forced out of their room and dragged down a long hallway. It felt like they were being dragged for miles, and all the hallways looked the same. White, endless…

This was really happening.

They finally came to a set of large doors. They seemed to reach up towards the skies, and it was hard to tell if they ended, or just went on forever. Then the gigantic doors began to open and Dean and Cas were thrown into the room like trash into a dumpster.

Using his wings, Cas was able to catch Dean before he hit the ground. Cas leaned into him to ask Dean if he was alright an enormous image of Zachariel appeared above them.

As both men looked up they realized that they were in a giant stadium. It looked like something right out of Rome, except everything was a crisp white. Everything except the endless amounts of angels that were filling the seats.

"Welcome to the Trials of the Nine Choirs," Zachariel's voiced boomed so loudly that Dean had to cover his ears. The crowd cheered.

"This will be the first time in thousands of years that the trials have been held."

Cas had to place a hand in Dean's shoulder, he used his angel mojo to make it so he could listen to the asshole speak without feeling like his ear drums would pop.

"The Trials of the Nine Choirs are designed to test those who wish to be Bonded despite their differences in choir, or… in this case, species."

Dean's heart was pounding in his neck, making it difficult to swallow. This was all about to start and he really didn't have any idea what he was about to get himself into. Dean swallowed a bit of his pride I reached out to take Cas's hand in his. The angel looked at him but Dean did not return his gaze, instead he lightly squeezed.

Just having Cas's hand in his made him feel stronger, calmer…. He held his head up high.

"Castiel and Dean Winchester have decided take on the challenge. They will be faced with nine different trials designed to push them to their limits. In order to succeed they must rely on their Bond."

He paused for a moment, "In some trials if they fail they will be forced to restart the task from the beginning. In others failure could mean death. They will continue the trials until they win or… until they forfeit."

Dean and Cas shared a quick glance. Dean didn't even know forfeiting was an option.

"Forfeiting will result in their Bond breaking instantly."

And just like that forfeiting was no longer an option.

"Lastly, this year will be a little different than the past trials, this year if I decide to interfere or change a rule… well, I will."

Dean's mouth dropped open at that. The angels where cheering the asshole on.

That bastard! He was going to sabotage them just because he could.

"Our first trial is brought to us by the Principalities. As you all know they specialize in politics and military matters. They will be using this special skill set for their task. In this trial you will challenged to see what the other is feeling."

Dean and Cas shared another look, that didn't sound too hard. Dean could usually look at Cas and feel what he was feeling.

"The task… will now begin."

The crowd burst out into cheers, and for a moment everything went black. The hand that Dean was grasping suddenly disappeared.

"Cas," Dean automatically called out, he turned but he could not see anything in this thick darkness. There was no response. Dean tried moving again, but he found that he couldn't.

The light came back on and Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean found that he was strapped into a chair. His legs, arms and even his head were tightly held in place. He felt like a psychotic patient in a mental hospital.

That wasn't all, everything looked completely different. The stadium was gone and now he was just in a room. He strained hard against the chair but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

The door to the room slid open and an angel stepped inside carrying a clipboard. She was petite with blonde hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a tight top and matching pencil skirt and she even had on a pair of thick glasses. She looked like a stereotype come to life.

"What's going on," Dean said. He tried to sound tough, but how tough could he be when he couldn't move? "Let me out of this chair!"

The blonde completely ignored him and sat down in a nearby seat. "Castiel is being tested in another room. Explain to me what he is feeling, once you feel it."

Her voice was completely deadpan. Dean stared at her like she had three heads. How was he supposed to know what Cas was feeling? And how was he supposed to know that this wasn't some kind of trick? Despite what the angel was telling him Dean decided that he had to find a way out of this chair and get to Cas.

* * *

"The task… will now begin."

Zachariel's voice echoed throughout before a wave of applause broke out. Dean's hand squeezed against Castiel's. Cas couldn't believe that the trials were going to start so suddenly, he was almost sure that they should've been given time to prepare. Maybe not though, he couldn't actually remember any past trials.

Everything suddenly went dark and Cas wasn't sure how but somehow he lost Dean's hand. One second Dean was squeezing him lightly, lacing their fingers and the next he was just… gone. Castiel immediately panicked and started reaching out for Dean in the dark.

The next thing he knew, Cas was grabbed and shoved to the ground by a brute force. His trench coat and dress coat were yanked off of him, leaving him in just his button up and slacks. Cas fought against the force holding him but nothing seemed to work.

He was flipped onto his back and shoved against the floor, then his wrists were grabbed and shoved together. Shortly after a cool metal tightened against each wrist.

The force let up but Castiel couldn't really move. It felt like every ounce of his strength was suddenly draining away. That sigil from before… when they tortured him in Heaven. It must have been the same thing.

When the lights snapped back on Castiel found Zachariel and two other angels in the room. It made Cas's stomach dropped, this was becoming more and more like when he was held captive and away from Dean in Heaven not too long ago.

Zachariel had a wicked smile on his face. He flicked to pointed fingers toward Cas and the two angels on either side of him moved forward, grabbed Cas and hauled him to his feet. Castiel couldn't even fight against them; he was like a rag doll being tossed about.

There was a hook that hung from the ceiling above Castiel's head. The angels lifted Cas's wrists and hung him from the hook.

After he was hooked Zachariel spoke to the two angels.

"Thank you for your assistance, you may leave."

The two angels nodded and began to walk out the door. Before the second angel could step through the threshold Zachariel spoke again, "Oh," he said. "And send him in."

With another nod the angel ducked out of the room.

Zachariel chuckled to himself lightly and began to pace back and forth in front of Cas. All Cas could do was glare at him. "Let's see just how well you and Dean are connected."

Cas felt his heart rate increasing. He had a feeling that this would not be enjoyable, but he was more worried about his pain affecting Dean.

Just as Cas was going to say something to Zachariel the door to the room opened. Dean stood in the doorway.

Castiel's heart rose at the sight of him, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Dean looked to Zachariel who nodded and said, "Go ahead."

Dean stepped closer to Cas, placing his hands on Cas's hips. Cas squinted up at the hunter. What was going on? This was all so strange.

"Dean," Cas questioned. Dean met his gaze and gave him a gentle smile. It made Cas feel calm, but something was off. Something just wasn't right. Cas couldn't figure out what it was. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask Dean what was happening but he was cut off when Dean pressed his lips to Cas's.

He felt different than normal. Like his lips moved in a different way, but Dean still pulled Cas close and kissed him deeply like he meant it. Cas strained against the hook his cuffs were attached to. He wanted to touch Dean…

Dean's body was pressed right against his and he pushed Cas so that he was against the wall. Dean seemed to be getting more and more into it and Cas's heart was thumping with the excitement of being touched, but the spark wasn't there. The heat that raced through his body… wasn't there.

Dean suddenly reached down and started to rub against Castiel's groin. Tingles shot down his spine making his dick awaken.

Cas closed his eyes. What was happening? How was this a trial? Why didn't it feel good to have Dean touch him like it normally did? Was it because Zachariel was watching them right now?

* * *

Over and over again he angel would ask him, "What Is Castiel experiencing," and Dean had no idea what to say. He couldn't feel anything? Was he supposed to or was she trying to trick him?

Dean couldn't help but be annoyed. He felt like he was failing the trial. He was starting to feel a little out of breath. Then Dean seemed to realize it. Pleasure, very faint, dancing along his skin.

The feeling were growing, and it wasn't long until it felt like something was just lightly rubbing over his dick. Dean's eyes widened, unsure of what he was feeling. Despite how hard he strained against the chair or squeezed his eyes shut he could still feel it.

"What are you doing to him," Dean asked, breathing a bit heavier than normal. He felt furious, this wasn't his pleasure, it was Cas's. Somewhere someone was touching Cas and exciting him, making pleasure fill his body. Dean's hands balled into fists.

"What is Castiel experiencing," The blonde asked. She leaned forward to watch Dean closely.

Dean didn't want to answer. He was getting excited from something he couldn't even see, it was humiliating!

The longer he waited the more he felt. He knew that no one was touching him but it still felt like he was being touched in his sensitive areas.

"What is Castiel experiencing," The blonde repeated. She tapped her pen against her clipboard.

"Pleasure," Dean said through clenched teeth. "Now stop, stop touching him like that."

The angel scribbled something down on clipboard.

Dean was so relieved when the pleasure stopped.

The it washed over him. It was so strong… betrayal. It was vile and hard to swallow. Dean's eyes widened. He heard Cas call his name, it echoed in his mind.

"Cas," Dean called out.

The blonde angel watched Dean closely a just as she was about to ask him the same question as before pain erupted through Dean's body. He went rigid, and his body jerked like he was being electrocuted.

* * *

Dean pulled back from Cas and smiled at him. It took a moment for Cas to come to his senses but when he did he just felt confused. He looked up at Dean in front of him.

"What's the matter Castiel, don't you like it," Dean asked. Castiel took a step backward. Castiel? He had said Castiel. Dean hardly ever called Castiel by his full name, it was almost always Cas. This person in front of him… this was not Dean.

"You're not Dean," Cas said with certainty. "Who are you?"

Dean's face seemed to melt away, leaving a random angel in his place. He looked nothing like Dean! Castiel felt disgusted with himself, he had just made out with someone else, he really believed that it was Dean, he wanted it to be Dean so badly… but it wasn't.

The angel who he had kissed looked over his shoulder and Cas caught sight of Zachariel nodding... With that the angel spun around with a wicked smile and sank a knife into Cas's side.

Cas gasped out at the feeling, before looking down at the knife sticking out of him. Red was growing around the blade. After the initial shock wore off… that's when Castiel got slammed with the pain. It knocked the air right out of him.

Castiel barred his teeth and glared at the angel before him. The angel stepped close to him, his hand wrapped around the handle of the knife. He leaned close to Cas's face.

"Want another kiss?"

"Bite me," Cas replied. It was difficult to breathe because the natural movement of his stomach rising and falling caused so much pain. The sigil kept his energy zapped, he could do nothing to protect himself. So when the angel reached forward and a shoved the knife deeper, Cas couldn't stop him. He twisted it and Cas began to yell out against the pain.

He wanted to beg. Plead for the angel to stop… but he wouldn't allow the angel and Zachariel that pleasure.

Zachariel stepped closer to the angel stabbing Cas. "I don't think he's had enough," he said with a nasty grin. He placed his hand on Cas's chest and within seconds Castiel's body was convulsing with electric shocks.

He shook violently with the waves of electricity pulsing through him. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could do was feel the pain tearing through his body. His senses were completely overwhelmed, he had to get out of this!

The pain grew to the point of being too much and Castiel's vision went black.

* * *

Dean could hear that angel asking him that question over and over with her deadpan voice but he could not respond. His body was trembling like he was the one receiving the electrocution directly. His jaw was clenched so hard and he was sure that he would not live through this. It was just too much for his body to handle.

The pain just kept growing until Dean couldn't take anymore and he passed out.

It was only for a split second though because as soon as he did the electric shocks stopped. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry, like he was seeing through a haze. He couldn't feel anything…

Things didn't make sense anymore, things seemed to move on their own and his arms were up above his head and he was looking down at Cas's shoes.

_Cas's shoes. _

Dean lifted his head, the angels were talking to him, calling him Castiel and laughing at his pain. Their faces seemed to swirl around the room.

Dean then looked down at his side and sure enough a knife was nestled into his skin.

_'I'm in Cas's body…' _Dean thought, and although he had no idea how, he just knew.

He was gaining strength in his legs and was able to stand more than he was hanging from the hook above.

The pain in his side was almost unbearable, but as Dean got more and more feeling back the more he could try to focus.

"I guess since you're awake you're ready for some more," the sicko asked. He stepped closer, reaching for the handle of the blade, but Dean was faster. He moved backwards and when the angel was off balance in front of him he drop kicked him as hard as he could.

Dean looked up at Zachariel whose green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Then everything went black.

* * *

Cas knew that he had passed out, but he seemingly opened his eyes right away. When he did he found himself strapped down to a chair. How long had he been out?

An angel was standing very close to him, examining him.

"What is going on," Cas asked, but he did not hear his own voice. Instead he heard Dean. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked down at his lap. He saw a plaid button up and dark jeans….

The strains were nothing for Castiel's strength. Suddenly anger burned through his entire being, he needed to hunt Zachariel down and find Dean. He was so heated that his eyes began to glow. As he stood up the restraints snapped like twigs. The angel who had been in front of him scrambled backwards and fell. She stared up at him in disbelief.

The brighter that Castiel burned the stronger he felt and he spread his wings out behind him, ready to fight.

"Where is Dean," he asked. His voice boomed throughout the room, reverberating from the walls.

He took a step toward the blonde angel starting up at him in fear but before he could do anything, once again the lights went out.

* * *

"What the hell just happened," Zachariel demanded as he landed.

He had flown himself to the control room where the angels who were in charge of trials all sat. They were all sitting in a large circle with computer programs and holograms were showing the trials as they happened.

"We aren't sure sir," one angel said, spinning to face Zachariel. "Something appeared to happen when both of them passed out. Take a look," The angel said, Zachariel watched playback over the angels shoulder.

"Zach," another angel said, making her way over to him. "Zach, I think I know what happened."

Zachariel spun around in an instant and slapped the brown headed angel speaking to him. He hit her so hard that she fell to the floor, cupping her cheek in shock.

"Don't shorten my name you insulate fool. You will show me respect and use my full name."

Zachariel stepped back to the angel who was replaying recordings of the events.

"There's no way that Castiel should have been able to kick Simiel like that. The sigil was still intact."

Then the angel pointed to a separate screen where it played an image of Dean, they watched it together before their mouths dropped in shock.

There was Dean Winchester, standing up and glowing a bright white with two wings spread out behind him. His eyes glowed a fierce, fiery green and his light was almost blinding.

"How can this be?! He is but a mere human," Zachariel shouted in surprise.

The girl who had been smacked down spoke up once again, "Zachariel I believe that Dean Winchester and Castiel somehow switched bodies."

* * *

Here's a story I posted over on Fanfiction that hasn't gotten nearly enough attention, so please don't think it's stolen or anything. If you like it please leave a review/comment


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Zachariel stared at the brunette in unfocused horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open but he did not speak.

"I believe that Dean Winchester and Castiel somehow switched bodies."

That's what she had said, but how could it be true?  
All the angels in the room stared at Zachariel waiting for the Archangel to speak.

"That's… that's not possible," Zachariel muttered to himself. "They aren't meant to switch bodies until the 5th and 6th trials… How could they… on their own?"

His eyebrows scrunched together as he began to run through the possibilities in his head. His eyes darted around wildly like he was reading invisible text in the air.

"That seems like the only explanation," The angel who had shown Zachariel the recording of the trials earlier said.

There was a long, heavy silence. It was like Zachariel was frozen in time, he couldn't figure this one out and it was like his brain was shutting down. Everyone was staring at him, everyone was expecting him to know how to fix this. Instead, Zachariel stared at the floor.

"So what do we do, sir? How do we proceed," an angel finally asked to break the growing tension.

Zachariel seemed to snap out of it a little. "This should not have happened," Zachariel said to himself before looking up at the angels around him. "Look into this, I want answers."  
Some of the angels nodded. "If you find out that they're cheating somehow… tell me immediately."

"And the trials," the brunette asked.

Zachariel looked a little lost at that one, "For now, we'll stall for judging. That will give you all some time to research what happened."

"What if… we can't find an answer?"

Zachariel spun around to face the direction that the angel spoke to him from. "You _will_ find an answer," he shouted before flying away.

* * *

The crowd was restless, looking at one another for answers that the other could not give them.

How was it that Dean suddenly broke free of his restraints? Why did he glow like an angel with wings spread behind him? Dean most certainly was not an angel of the Lord.

How did Castiel suddenly regain strength and kick Zachariel down? How was he suddenly unfazed by the draining sigil? The handcuffs and the sigil were intact…

It didn't help that Dean and Cas hadn't been seen since the trial ended. Were they dead? Alive? Were they even still in Heaven?

It was all so bizarre, rumors were spreading like a bad disease. Maybe this was all a prank?

Zachariel's face suddenly appeared on the large screen in the center of the stadium. Silence instantly fell over the crowd as they awaited any kind of answer. It seemed to take hours for Zachariel to finally speak.

"As you all know the events of the previous trial were quite… unexpected," Zachariel spoke. The audience was practically holding its breath for more.

"We will be taking a small recess to investigate and judge the two on their performances. Thank you for your patience. For now you are all dismissed."

Then just as quickly as he had appeared on the screen, Zachariel was gone. The crowd burst out in boos and shouts of anger, but no further explanations would be given.

* * *

Dean's eyes slid open. The room was spinning violently and he felt like he had a hangover without all the fun of actually drinking the night before.

He was laying on his back on the floor trying not to get sick. That's when he realized that even though there were two empty beds in the room, whoever brought them back didn't even bother to put them in a bed.

It was probably Zachariel, that asshole…

Dean slowly looked to his left and found Cas lying beside him. He appeared to be asleep.  
Luckily the violent spinning had stopped and Dean was able to sit up.

Worry shot down Dean's spine and he patted his side. Not too long ago he was looking down at his side only to find a blade buried deep.

But that was when he was Cas...

Once the connection was made Dean practically leapt at the resting angel. He yanked his coat open and pulled his shirt untucked.

No wound.

Dean sighed in relief. The angels must have healed them after the trial. At least they could be bothered to do that since they couldn't manage placing them in their beds.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. "Dean," he asked. His voice was a little raspy. He was squinting heavily and Dean wondered if he was going through the same spinning sensation as Dean did when he awoke.

"Hey buddy, sorry, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

Castiel sat up and examined himself as well. Then he looked up at Dean, "Are you injured?"

"No Cas," Dean smiled, "I'm fine."

Cas started at Dean in silence for a long time. "I think... I became you."

It was in that moment that Dean seemed to realize what must have happened in the last trial.

"Did we... Switch bodies," Cas asked.

"I… think so. I remember seeing the knife in my side… but, it was your side… not mine."

"How do you think this happened, Dean?"

They ended up staring at each other for a long moment.

"Do you remember when you were tortured and I was walking all over Heaven trying to find you?"

Castiel nodded.

"You showed me where you were... I saw through your eyes..."

Castiel looked at Dean intently. Could he remember showing Dean where he was? Was it intentional or was it something that just happened? Cas wasn't sure.

"Do you think this was the same thing," Dean asked.

Castiel pressed his lips together. He was about to answer when the door to their room burst open. Both men jumped, their heads snapping to look at what caused the noise.

Zachariel stepped inside and flicked his hand toward Dean and Cas. Both men were slammed against back wall. Dean's vision went black for a moment when his head snapped back as well. His feet weren't even on the ground. Both he and Cas were plastered to the wall unable to move.

"Alright you two, how did you do it," Zachariel demanded.

Neither of them said anything, the shock of being thrown across the room into a wall hadn't quite worn off yet.

"Some kind of spell? Huh?!"

Zachariel stepped closer, looking up at the two men he had glued to the wall.

"I'll kill you both if I find out that your two are cheating."

"We are not cheating," Castiel said. He strained against the invisible hold on him.

Zachariel turned his attention to Dean, "How did you do it? How did you switch bodies?!"

Again neither of them answered. They didn't know how it happened… so what was there to say?

"ANSWER ME," Zachariel shouted. His eyes looked crazy, like he was about to go on a murder spree or something. His voice was so loud and sharp that both Cas and Dean flinched at the sound.

"We don't know," Dean shouted back just as loud.

Just like that Zachariel let the men drop to the floor. He grabbed Dean by the neck and shoved him against the wall. Dean kicked his feet and tried to pry the angel's hands from his neck but he was too strong.

"We will find out, you hear me?! I'll make sure you die, Dean Winchester! I swear it!"

Dean was having a bit of trouble breathing, and the fire in Zachariel's eyes was so strong that it scorched him with fear.

Castiel stood up from the floor and shoved Zachariel as hard as he could. Being that Zachariel was an Archangel he didn't go very far. He stumbled and then spun around swinging at Castiel. Cas was able to dodge him.

"Keep it up," Zachariel yelled crazily. He shoved Castiel backwards. "I'll make sure both of you die in the trials!"

With that Zachariel flew off.

"God, what a giant _prick_," Dean shouted, he kicked the wall in absolute anger.

It seemed like it took a while for the room to stop buzzing with what had just happened.

Dean paced back and forth hotly and Cas just couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean… I have been… unfaithful."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just hear that right? He looked to Castiel in shock.

"What," Dean asked although Castiel was sure that the hunter had heard what he had said. He walked towards Cas with a strange feeling brewing in his chest. Cas had cheated? With who? When?

Why…?

"I… I have been unfaithful."

The words seemed to sink into Dean's skull and anger lit in his chest. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe, like his brain wasn't working correctly. He immediately thought back to Sam telling him about how Cas had asked him to kiss him. Had Sam lied when he said he didn't kiss him?

And if they did kiss… why would Cas wait so long to say something?

"When," was all Dean could think to ask.

Castiel looked utterly ashamed of himself and Dean fought hard to remain calm.

"During the trial," Cas whispered.

Oddly enough Dean's heart lifted. This was probably all about them feeling him up so that Dean could feel pleasure through Cas.

"God Cas, you scared the shit out of me," Dean sighed. Castiel squinted at him with his head tilted in confusion.

"I know they got you… aroused during the trial… I had to tell them I was feeling it. That wasn't cheating."

"Dean," Castiel said, he stepped toward the hunter. "He looked like you, I knew it wasn't… he was just different… but I wanted it to be you so badly that… I gave in."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Now I'm tainted everywhere he touched me."

Castiel looked a bit scared, and he was staring at Dean like he was the only thing that could help. "I can feel him on my skin," he whispered, "and I don't want to feel it anymore."

Dean stepped toward the angel. "What can I do, Cas," Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at him. Confusion was still coloring his face but he seemed to recognize the look in Dean's eyes. "I want to feel your touch… not his."

"Show me where he touched you," Dean said, he took another step toward the angel. He met the hunter's hungry gaze.

"My hips," Cas said and Dean put his hands on the angel's hips. He pulled him closer until they were standing just a few inches from each other.

"He kissed me," Cas said quietly. Dean felt a jolt of anger, someone else had been touching his Cas and he did not like it.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel lightly. He pulled away quickly just to get a glance at the look on the angel's face.

"No Dean, he… he kissed me deeply," Castiel said. He truly thought that Dean didn't understand.

Dean pressed their lips together again and this time he licked against Cas's bottom lip. Cas willingly opened his mouth to Dean's tongue as they began to kiss deeply. Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck, pulling him close. His fingers brushed through Dean's short hair.

Then, Cas pulled away. He was breathing a bit faster and his eyes were heavily lidded with lust. "Dean," Cas murmured, "He… he rubbed me," he said and Dean let his hand find its way to Cas's groin. He rubbed against the angel and found a small amount of hardness there.

The heat that the men had grown so accustomed to started to spread through their bodies. The more they kissed and touched the hotter they became. Dean had just pulled away, lightly biting and licking at Cas's neck when the sound of knocking filled the room.

Dean turned and glared at the door. Just how many times were they going to get interrupted today?

"Dean, It's Sam," his brother called out from behind the door.

Reluctantly Dean stepped away from the angel. He stomped toward the door, tugging his clothing back into place.

Dean opened to door to indeed find both Sam and Bobby waiting outside. Dean remembered when the angels had ambushed him, he saw them grab Sam and Bobby but he wasn't sure if they actually brought them to heaven or not. Maybe they were just holding them to keep them from getting in the way? He didn't know.

Despite his previous thoughts about being interrupted, Dean smiled at his brother.

"So, you want to tell me how you two did the switching act," Sam said as he stepped through the door.

Dean sighed. He and Cas sat on one bed and Sam and Bobby took a seat on the other.

"We don't know how it happened… it just did," Dean said. He was tired of having this conversation over and over again.

Sam seemed to pick up on his brother's irritation and back pedaled a little. "Bobby and I, they kind of forced us to watch the trials. Seeing you go through that pain… it was horrible Dean."

"Yeah," Dean said as he let out a breath. "Try living it."

"Have you and Cas… Ever switched like that before?"

Dean and Cas swapped glances. "Do you remember when the angels kidnapped Cas and I," Dean asked.

Sam, of course, nodded. "They were torturing Cas and we were so far apart that… it was like our Bond was ripping apart. The pain got to be so bad that…"Dean trailed off.

"What," Sam asked. He was leaned forward, invested and curious.

"It was like I was looking through his eyes," Dean said. "Cas was able to show me the room that he was being held in. It was because of that, that I was able to find him."

Sam's eyes shifted to Cas. "Did you do that," he asked.

Cas looked conflicted. "I did not do it… It just happened."

Sam sat back, his long legs were stretched out in front of him.

"That just don't make a lick of sense," Bobby muttered. "How can they be switching bodies if they ain't even aware they're doing it?"

"Hang on," Sam said. His eyes lit up like he had an idea. "What if it's some kind of… fail safe?"

"English Sam," Dean said.

"Well… how bad would you say the pain was," Sam said. He looked at both men like either could answer.

"It… was overwhelming," Cas admitted. Dean nodded in agreeance.

"It got so bad that I passed out," Dean said. "When I opened my eyes… I was Cas, I don't know how I was… but I just knew…"

"I'm thinking that you two made the switch as a last resort to fight off whatever was harming the other. You couldn't beat the restraints and Cas couldn't beat the sigil… but when you switched… those things didn't affect you anymore."

"It's like ya switched to make it a fair fight," Bobby mused.

"Exactly. In order to keep you both alive, the Bond switched you two."

"I guess that makes sense," Cas said, "but now Zachariel thinks that Dean and I are cheating… He will likely make the trials even worse for us."

There was a knock at the door and an angel stepped inside. Dean was so used to being barged in on by them that he was actually surprised.

"Castiel, Dean, it is time for your judging. After that you will begin the next trial. Would you please come with me?"

Dean and Cas stood up a bit reluctantly. What choice did they have?

"Zachariel is very displeased with how the first trial went. This will be the last time you and Cas will be held in the same room… and from now on all of your doors will be locked."

That stung, but it made sense. Dean was actually really surprised that they seemed to have as much free reign as they did.

"Sam and Bobby, you will be escorted by these two," the soft-spoken angel gestured over her shoulder at two angels behind her.

It wouldn't be long before Dean and Cas were walking down the long white hallway towards the uncertainty of the next trial.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your continued support. Reading your comments makes me so happy!  
I know this chapter doesn't have a lot happening in it, but it needed to be there, so I hope you at least enjoyed the kisses.  
I'm sorry that I was not able to update last Thursday as planned. I honestly struggled with this chapter a lot...

Anyway, I plan on uploading next on Oct. 1st! (Supernatural season is upon us!)  
Not only will I be posting the next chapter, I also plan to go back through and beef up the original chapters.  
Make sure there are no errors... make they sex a little sexier, you know, the basics.

Again, thank you all for your continued support. Keep a look out on my page because I have a couple other one shots that I want to upload! Hopefully they can ease the wait for the next chapter here.

Also, I love you all so much that I wanted you to know that I am on Tumblr! If you want to follow or pester me there I would be honored to hear from you. I also post there when I update my stories!

Follow me here: blog/supernaturalemerald


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Dean and Cas stepped into the huge stadium. The moment they stepped through the doors the crowd erupted. There was such an odd mixture of cheers and boos coming from the crowd that it mostly sounded like endless screaming and Dean wasn't sure, but it seemed like there was more of an audience than last time.

Dean's heart was hammering away in his chest. They had been ripped away from their conversation with Sam and Bobby and now they were about to be judged for their performance in the last trial.

He had no idea if they had done well or not. With how abruptly the last trial had ended, Dean wasn't sure what to expect. Did they pass? Did they fail? And if they did fail… what would happen?

His senses were ramped up on high, but not knowing what to expect seemed to make it worse. Even in his nervousness Dean kept his face passive, his shoulders broad and his chin up. He wouldn't give Zachariel the pleasure of seeing his fear.

Zachariel's face flicked onto the screen in the center of the stadium.

"Welcome back brothers and sisters, thank you all for your patience after the first trial."

Zachariel smiled to the audience but it didn't last long. He never seemed to be able to hold a smile for long and his face slowly began to look more and more infuriated.

"In the previous trial, there was a very unexpected turn. Somehow Dean and Castiel switched bodies."

Zachariel's voice echoed throughout the stadium as the words sunk into the audience's heads. Every face that Dean was close enough to see shifted into utter confusion. Zachariel nodded his head, agreeing with the shock of the crowd.

"Despite our investigations we could not find any foul play. Apparently the switch was because of their Bond."

There was a stunned silence that hung in the air and it felt like every eye in the stadium was staring right at Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his neck to stop the hair from standing up.

"Since our last trial was designed by the Choir of Principalities we have asked our lead Principality to come and do the final judging of the previous challenge."

The crowd began to cheer as Zachariel stepped back and a beautiful woman stepped forward. One look at her and it was easy to tell that she wasn't human. She had a dark skin and full lips that rested in a natural smile. Despite her darker features her eyes were a stunning blue. They instantly reminded Dean of Cas's eyes.

"Thank you, Zachariel," She said. Her voice was soothing and light, "Dean and Castiel were expected to report what it was that the other was feeling in the previous trial. Dean correctly answered one of the emotions Castiel was feeling."

Not only was the crowd hanging on every word she said but so were Dean and Cas. He had no idea what she would say… it could turn sour at any moment.

"However," she continued. "When it came to the other being in pain, Dean was so overwhelmed by the effects of Castiel's pain that he was unable to speak. Although he could not verbally tell us that Castiel was feeling pain, it was still very evident in his reactions."

The woman seemed to smile down at Dean and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was praising him? She was impressed by his and Cas's Bond? Dean never would have imagined this outcome.

"Lastly, I have been asked to weigh in on the two switching bodies."

Dean's eyes shifted to Zachariel's face near the bottom of the screen. He had such a dirty smirk on his face that it made Dean's stomach turn.

"I believe that the two showed a true connection to each other. The two went above and beyond to ensure the safety of their partner. Principalities are known for their military like approach to war, but without teamwork and companionship our forces would mean nothing. Working together is what makes us strong."

The smile fell off of Zachariel's face so fast that it was almost comedic. He stepped forward and practically shoved the other angel off of the stage.

"Thank you," he said to her, although it was clear that he didn't mean it. "Our next trial comes from the Seraphs, the highest choir of Angels. Typically both members of the Bond in question are separated and set out to find each other using nothing more than their Bond as guidance."

Zachariel took a few steps to the left, smiling at the ground. "Due to our little switch between Dean and Castiel in the last trial… Dean will be on his own to find Castiel. The angel will not be able to help him."

The crowd burst out and Dean thought that they sounded angry. Maybe that was wishful thinking.

"The trial will continue until you locate Castiel. Good luck, Dean," Zachariel said mockingly, "because the trial will now begin."

Before he had time to move… Before he had time to think… Dean was opening his eyes to find himself somewhere else entirely. Just like in the first trial the stadium that he had been in had changed and now Dean was standing in the center of a crowd of people.

Hundreds of emotionless faces were pushing past him, bumping his shoulders and slipping by. It was like being in a crowded school hallway with tons more people forcing their way passed. Dean tried to make eye contact with the many faces that shuffled past but no one met his gaze. He even tried speaking to one but they still just slid past him.

Dean was lucky that he was tall, because he was able to see over quite a few of the people's heads, but what he saw was almost more confusing. Where the group of people pushing past Dean seemed to end, roaring traffic began. It was moving so fast that it looked like blurs of color. It almost had a cliché sound of cars whooshing and honking like he'd hear in a cartoon.

He looked up and he saw skyscrapers reaching for the skies. Towers of reflective windows leading up to the clouds, buildings of every shape, color and size. Flashing signs and the smell of coffee in the air.

Dean was completely lost.

Cities weren't really his thing. Sure he'd been in and hunted in plenty of them but he definitely preferred seeing land stretched out in front of him. Growing up in a place like Kansas and always being on the road was likely what did it. This concrete jungle was a complete mystery to him.

How was he ever going to get to Cas like this? Standing around wasn't helping and his shoulders were actually starting to hurt from the amount of people bumping into him.

Dean wasn't sure how, but he felt like he would have to walk against the current of people in order to reach the angel. Dean weaved and slid past people as well as he could, it was almost exactly like swimming against a strong current in a stream. He wasn't sure if he was getting anywhere or not. The people just kept coming…

When he broke out of the crowd it was so sudden that Dean tripped and fell hard on his knee. It was like someone suddenly shut the resistance off and he was not ready. He cursed and quickly pushed himself back up onto his feet.

He looked around for a bit. Everything looked the same, minus the huge river of people he had waded through. He had no idea where to go. On a whim Dean picked a direction and began to jog that way. It took him a good minute to stop limping on the leg he'd just slammed into the ground, but he was able to push past it.

He was looking at buildings and alleyways and a dog with its head sticking out of a car window when he suddenly slammed into something. He fell backwards, landing hard. Dean squinted in front of him but he didn't see what it was he had hit.

His question was quickly answered when suddenly the neon words "Wrong Way" popped up in front of him. The invisible wall gave off a cartoonish sinister giggle, sounding like a cheap Halloween decoration.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled to himself as he stood up. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him, giving it a good push. The words appeared again and the wall gave another cartoonish laugh.

_Wrong way._

How could this be right? He was almost sure that this was the direction Cas was in. Dean rolled his shoulders and decided to run back the way he came. Maybe 'wrong way' meant he was going the complete wrong direction?

He passed the dog panting from the car window, jogged past two other people decked out in proper jogging gear and pasted several little odd newspaper holders with all different kinds of things to offer. His ears were buzzing with the sounds of traffic and sirens blaring somewhere far away. He swiped his hand across his brow to stop some of the sweat from getting in his eyes.

Then he heard it.

A deep, rumbling growl.

He looked over his shoulder and behind him he saw a large vicious dog snarling at him. His teeth were bared and foaming drool was dripping from its mouth. Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

This was like something out of a movie. The dog was growling and barking, his gaze dead set on Dean. He stepped forward, barking and making it clear that he was going to attack. Dean's whole body tensed up and when the dog suddenly lunged forward Dean full out ran as hard as he could.

He dodged some trashcans and threw them down behind him in hopes of slowing down the dog, and nearly got taken down by a fire hydrant. Sidewalk after sidewalk, slipping past people, running down alley ways but no matter what he did the dog would not give up.

Up ahead of him he could see an alleyway with a fire escape.

There was no way he could outrun a dog, but if he went up…

His lungs burned but his flight response was in full swing so Dean pushed himself forward. He had one chance at this. If he missed he was this dog's dinner for sure. He focused as the fire escape got closer and closer. He was analyzing everything that he could in those moments. He may have been running like it was an Olympic sport but he had to concentrate. He had to make this jump count.

Dean braced himself and when he knew he was close enough he sprang forward grabbing the bottom of the ladder.

This ladder in particular was designed to slide down so that it wasn't such a leap to the ground for those using the fire escape. Dean swung his legs up so that the dog couldn't grab his legs and the rusted metal whined against his weight. The cool metal burned against his hands.

Dean had no time to react. He literally watched it happen right before his eyes. The track that the ladder rested in had several screws and bolts holding it in place, but as he was about to pull himself up, those screws disappeared.

They just popped right out of existence.

Dean's heart stopped and the metal slid freely, following the track until sliding past the stopping point. Dean was left gripping the bottom of the ladder as it and he fell to the ground. He slammed into the pavement, his skull screaming out in pain when he hit.

Then there was darkness.

…

Within moments Dean's body jerked and when he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a crowd of people pushing their way past him.

* * *

Hours. Dean was sure he'd been at this for hours. It seemed like it didn't matter which way he went; he could not find Cas. His body ached, he'd been through so much torture while trying to find the angel.

He'd been hit by a car when he raced out into the street without looking, beaten by a band of thugs for accidently entering their gang territory, and even shot down by a cop who overreacted to Dean reaching into his pocket. Not to mention the obvious signs of Zachariel messing with him. Rain breaking out for no reason, extreme winds blowing him all over. There was even a time where he tried to run down a sidewalk and the cement became wet again, as if it had just be laid.

Worst of all, no matter what happened to him, he always awoke in the middle of the crowd of emotionless faces.

That wasn't even the worst thing. It wasn't just the fear of being "killed" that Dean had to worry about though, there also seemed to be a time limit. He had no idea how much time he had because the angel's had taken his watch and his phone.

The only way he knew his time was up was when a bell would begin to toll. He had no idea where this bell was in the sea of buildings, but no matter where he was or what he was doing he was teleported back to the crowd when it began to toll.

Dean broke free of the crowd once again. His legs were weak and he was panting hard, covered in sweat. This was so hard. So much harder than he ever could have imagined. He fell to his knees, breathing deeply to try and catch his breath. Dean watched spots appear on the sidewalk beneath him as sweat rolled off of his forehead and fell to the ground.

Maybe he couldn't do this. The air was hot and reeked of car exhaust and Dean's muscles ached like he'd been chasing a monster for hours. Maybe he wasn't good enough to find Cas. He was just a human… How did he ever expect to make it through these trials?

A pair of legs appeared before him. For a second Dean wondered if someone in this city was worried about him. That pleasant little thought evaporated when he heard the person speak.

"Would you like to quit, Dean?"

Dean did his best to remain calm. He looked up to find the one person he did not want to see… Zachariel. His eyebrows were cocked and he had a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth.

Dean despised him.

Truthfully he kind of did want to quit. He wanted a cold beer, a lazy chair and some kind of sport on in the background. He wanted to stuff his face with a fresh burger or a nice helping of apple pie.

He wanted out of this mess.

But one thing kept him right where he was. Castiel. He couldn't just give up on their Bond because he was tired and hungry.

Zachariel crouched down to get closer to Dean's face. "Are you going to forfeit?"

"No," Dean growled out through clenched teeth.

Zachariel stood back up and then promptly kicked Dean in the stomach. Dean released a loud sound of pain at the sudden attack and fell forward.

"At this rate you'll never find him. You aren't even using your Bond."

Dean ground his teeth and began to try to stand up. Zachariel slammed his foot into Dean once more. "You can stay stuck in here as long as you like."

Dean heard Zachariel fly away but he didn't try to stand up right away. He'd been away from Cas for so long that he was starting to feel panicky. He worried that the ripping sensation of them being separated would tear though him again like it did when the pair was separated in Heaven.

Stretching his muscles burned, but he had to keep moving. He forced himself up onto his feet and made it about as far as a streetlight. He had to stop and lean against it for support.

"Dammit Cas," he muttered to himself. "Where are you?"

Despite all the pain it typically took, Dean wished he could see through Cas's eyes. He just needed a sign, or something to show him where Cas was. He had no idea where to even to begin.

_"You're not even using your Bond."_

That's what Zachariel had said, but how was he supposed to use it if Cas wasn't responding? Dean's chest felt tight, and his hands were itchy in a way that only Cas could fix. He just needed to touch him…

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This nightmare wouldn't end until he did. He couldn't fail anymore. He tried to gather his focus.

_'Cas,' _he thought. '_Where are you?'_

Dean breathed slowly, willing himself to feel something… Dean opened his eyes. Was that a little tug? Whether it was or not, Dean didn't have much else to go by. He started in the direction he thought the tug came from. Every few steps or so he would stop and try to make sure that he was still going the right way.

He waited for some cars to whip by before crossing a street and heading up several concrete stairs. His heart was pounding. Was he getting close?

He started heading straight, past a few benches and getting closer to what looked like a park. He spotted a woman walking her dog nearby and he stopped. Was this still right?

He tried to clear his mind, breathing deeply. He felt the urge to go left. So he did. He followed the sidewalk away from the park toward a creepy looking church. The moment the church hit his vision, Dean knew.

Cas was in there.

He took off running up the hill, going as fast as he could. He was running so hard that he could barely breathe, but he wouldn't stop. The hill was steep and made his muscles burn from trying to run so fast. He got to the church doors and tried to open them, but despite how he pushed or pulled against them, they would not open.

Dammit!

He ran around to the side of the building until he found a dusty window. He peeked inside and found Cas laying on the floor on his back in the center of the church. He looked like he was asleep. Dean started banging on the windows, calling Cas's name but the angel would not wake.

_Dong._

Dean's eyes widened. The bell was tolling. He was about to get reset. Dean ran around the back of the building.

_Dong._

No, no, no! There was no door back here either!

"CAS!"

_Dong!_

Within the next second, Dean opened his eyes to find that he was once again in that sea of emotionless faces pushing past him.

"DAMMIT!"

He had been right there! Cas had been right in front of his face! Frustration raced through his body. How could he slip away so quickly?!

In a hot rage Dean began to work his way through the crowd. This time he was shoving people out of his way as he made his way through. His chest was aching. To be so close only to get ripped away… It was killing him. Some of the people he was shoving seemed to come to life. Swinging at him and pushing back. It shocked Dean to see the emotionless faces come to life.

He made it out of the sea of people when the pain of separation ripped through him. Dean gripped his chest and cried out in pain. Dean no longer just wanted Cas, he needed him. His body ached like it was on fire.

He pushed through the pain and retraced his steps. People seemed to be coming out of nowhere forcing him to have to swerve around them. And then a marching band came blaring down the street, pounding drums and blowing trumpets. The sea of students playing instruments was thick and so fucking long. Dean was starting to think he would never see the end of their trail. Finally when he had had enough he jumped into the crowd and pushed people out of his way. It was satisfying to hear the instruments make strange sounds when the player was knocked off balance.

He didn't have time for this shit. He had a growing feeling that Zachariel was the one behind the growing number of distractions, but he focused on getting to Cas.

He raced across the street and nearly got mowed down by some people on bikes. Still he carried on, passed a few buildings, around the block, across the street. Then, he was near the park. He was getting close! He darted left nearly falling into an open man hole as he got to the concrete stairs.

Dean was sure that there were way more stairs this time than last, but he still took off, pushing himself up the concrete steps. He was well on his way, he only had a little bit further until he would see the church.

Above him he heard birds chirping loudly. At first he didn't think much of it but as he ran the birds began getting louder and louder. He looked up when a shadow passed over him and saw flocks of birds over him. Within a moment the birds began to swoop down from the sky attacking him!

"Son of a bitch," Dean shouted, covering his face. They pecked him and got in his face. Flapping their wings and grabbing at him with their feet. They swarmed around him in clusters leaving Dean in a blind panic. He did all that he could to bat them away but he forgot all about finding Cas.

He was shouting and crouching and full out swatting at the birds until he lost the path he was supposed to be following and tripped. His ankle twisted and he tumbled face first into a pond. Dean lifted his face from the water, gasping. He spat water out of his mouth and briefly thought that the water tasted a little funny.

He pushed himself up, cursing as he stood. The birds were gone but now he was soaking wet and his ankle was screaming in agony under his weight. This was getting out of control.

"Zachariel you bastard," Dean seethed under his breath. He pushed his wet hair up to keep it from sticking to his forehead and hobbled back up hill he had fallen down. Dean looked around to get his bearings and then he saw it. The church. That wonderful, creepy little church!

Working through the pain in his ankle Dean began to be able to put more and more pressure on it. It wasn't long until he was able to walk almost normally up the steep hill. Attacked by birds, soaking wet, aching muscles but Dean only had one thing in mind and that was getting to Cas. He was so close to the end that he could almost taste victory.

Because of his determination Dean didn't hear the squeal of tires right away, but once the car barreling down the hill swerved closer to the hunter, he froze. The car was headed straight for him!

The horn blared as it got closer. For a moment this seemed so out of control that Dean thought it couldn't be real. Finally his senses seemed to kick back in and Dean dodged the car, rolling off to the side.

When Dean looked up from where he landed he saw that the car slammed into a fire hydrant. Water erupted from it like a glacier, raining down and coating him and the streets with water. Dean pushed himself back onto his feet and continued his way up the hill. He had no other choice. No matter how bad it got, he had to get to Cas.

Zachariel must have become desperate at this point, because things just kept getting more and more insane. Another car, _another fucking car_ came out of nowhere and once again headed straight for Dean. He moved out of the way, but the car was stopped when it suddenly collided with a telephone pole.

Dean watched as the pole leaned before giving way and crashing into a nearby building. It sent glass flying everywhere. Luckily Dean's leather jacket was able to protect him from taking any damage. A loud snapping sound filled the air and when Dean looked up he saw another pole falling over.

His heart stopped. His breath evaporated.

The pole was falling right towards the church!

Dean bolted toward the church, he could only watch as the telephone pole easily broke through the wooden structure of the church roof, causing dust of ruin to fill the air. Wood splintered in every direction and all Dean could think was that he needed to be right there right now, helping Cas. What if he was hurt?!

He gasped air into his lungs and realized something even worse. The phone wires were still live. He could see the sparks dancing and flying in every direction. Dean was hauling ass to get to Cas but as he ran he watched in horror as the old wood of the church quickly ignited.

It was unreal to watch how fast it spread. He could see Cas laying there peacefully with no idea of the dangers surrounding him. Finally Dean made it to the doors. Even though Cas wouldn't wake he kept screaming his name. His lifted his leg and slammed it into the doors of the church. Trying everything he could to kick them open.

The doors moved against his foot but the door never broke. Dean tried again and again until finally the doors burst open and Dean was able to run inside. He darted across the church and threw himself toward Castiel, blocking debris as it fell from the ceiling. The fire was burning so close to Cas, it made Dean start to sweat immediately.

Dean grabbed handfuls of the angel's trench coat and lifted him into more of a reclined sitting position.

"Cas," he was screaming, "Cas wake up!"

Dean was shaking Cas so hard it could be mistaken as violent but nothing seemed to work. Dean went deeper into own panic. Wasn't the trial supposed to end once they were reunited?!

All he could see was the orange and yellow flames spreading all around him, his heart was pounding in his chest and the wood was popping and hissing as it burned. He had to get Cas out. Dean shoved his arm under Cas's legs and used the other to wrap around his back. He took a deep breath and forced himself to lift the angel up off the ground.

He was heavy, but Dean had gotten used to lifting dead weight from moving bodies and saving Sam's ass. Plus with his heart pounding in full shock, lifting Cas almost seemed easy. Dean moved through the church ducking under falling wood and avoiding flames as best he could.

Smoke was burning in his lungs and his eyes watered but he did not stop. Debris was falling everywhere and the church was creaking loudly as the wood was engulfed in flames. Dean was so hot he couldn't even sweat now. His skin felt tight, like it might crack and fall off in clumps.

He moved forward, ducking under a large piece of wood that was hanging down from the ceiling. He coughed and looked down at Cas's face. He was so close to getting them both to safety.

Dean stumbled out of the doorway and ran until he made it down the hill, several feet away. Once he was in the clear his muscles wouldn't allow him to carry the angel any further. Dean's legs trembled as he sank to the ground, gently laying Cas in front of him with his head in his lap.

Dean gasped heavily, filling his lungs with fresh air and coughing out the smoke. Cas's face was covered in soot and part of his coat looked a little singed but he was safe. Dean looked back up at the church on the hill and watched it crumble into the flames.

The city that Dean had been trapped in for so long began to melt away. The sky transformed into piles and piles of angels shouting from the crowd. The buildings melted into the stadium walls. Angels upon angels were cheering for him.

Then Castiel opened his eyes. The blue of his eyes was the most wonderful thing Dean had seen all day. Relief surged through Dean's body and his muscles relaxed a little. Just seeing him awake and okay was enough to finally calm Dean down a bit.

Cas was okay, everything… was okay.

"Cas," Dean said with a smile.

The angel started up at him looking utterly confused. "Dean, what…?"

Before Cas could fully ask his question Dean was pulling him into a tight hug. Cas didn't hug back right away due to his confusion but Dean didn't care. He pressed his face into the angel's skin. He smelled like sweat and skin and smoke.

Zachariel's voice boomed through the stadium, and it was so loud that it broke up Dean and Cas's hug.

"After nearly seven hours of searching, Dean was able to find Castiel."

The crowd erupted into cheers and Dean couldn't believe it. They were cheering for him… Actually cheering… for him.

"There will be no more trials until tomorrow. Until then, you are all dismissed.

Dean and Cas made it onto their feet. Smiling and waving at the approving crowd. For one moment everything seemed okay. Everything was at peace. Dean reached over and took Cas's hand in his, before turning to the angel and giving him a smile.

No matter what Zachariel threw at them, no matter how hard it was… They would make it.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your patience and your continued support. More is on the way!


End file.
